OUR LEADER IS A SPY
by hinamoriamusilver
Summary: Seungcheol top no.1 spy di dunianya kali ini harus mengendalikan kes pembunuhan kejam yang melibatkan boyband yang makin meningkat bernama SEVENTEEN,mutu hidup seungcheol ialah selesaikan tugas dan pergi.Tetapi mampukah seungcheol pergi begitu sahaja setelah misinya selesai selepas melihat jeonghan namja yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sepanjang menjalankan misi?..summary file.
1. WELCOME TO PLEDIS

MISI PERTAMA:WELCOME TO PLEDES

-Seungcheol pov

Disinilah aku berdiri sekarang di hadapan bangunan yang berdiri megah seperti istana,tanpa membuang masa aku terus memasuki bangunan megah tersebut tampa merasa takut dengan pandangan yang diberikan terus melangkah sampai ke hadapan pintu yang bertulis `CEO' aku mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan sehingga terdengar suara seseorang berkata "masuk" aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan yakin bila sampai di depan meja ceo aku menunduk hormat "nampaknya kamu datang awal dari jangkaan saya seungcheol-sshi" aku hanya tersenyum dan bercakap "saya datang kesini atas arahan atasan saya"ceo kepada pledis berdeham membetulkan suara "saya berharap kamu dapat menjaga mereka semua dengan baik mereka adalah salah-satu harta syarikat kami yang berharga saya tak nak sampai apa-apa terjadi kedapa mereka faham?" aku mengangguk "saya akan melakukan tugas dengan baik jika tuan juga memberi kerjasama dengan baik kepada saya", "baiklah,apa yang perlu saya buat?" sekali lagi aku tersenyum nampaknya clien kali ni tak begitu menyusahkan aku "tuan mestilah lalukan semua arahan yang saya berikan kepada tuan dengan baik dan semuanya akan selamat" ceo separuh usia itu hanya menganggup faham "kalau begitu baiklah,baik kamu berjumpa dengan mereka sekarang" aku mengangguk dan sekali lagi menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari bilik ceo tersebut,sebaik aku keluar dari bilik tersebut phone aku berbunyi terus aku angkat "macam mana dengan clien kali ni?" aku tersenyum bila mendegar suara kawan baik menjengkelkan aku "clien kali ni tak ada masalah, kau pulak macam mana ren?" ren menghembuskan nafas "clien aku kali ni menyusahkan aku! tak berhenti-henti nak bermanja dengan aku sampai aku rasa nak bunuh diri!" aku tergelak kuat "sudahlah! pergi sambung tugas kau! nanti kena marah pulak" terus aku putuskan talian "lebih baik aku keliling bangunan ni dulu"

-Ruang latihan-

-Autor pov

"Yakkk! KIM MINGYU BERHENTILAH MENGANGGUKU DASAR ANAK BADUT!"wonwoo namja manis sekaligus cute itu berteriak kepada mingyu dongseng kurang ajarnya dan sesekali melempar botol air yang berada di sampingnya "TIDAK BOLEH HYUNG SEBAB TIAP KALI HYUNG MARAH,HYUNG BERTAMBAH CUTE"sambil dilempari botol air mingyu masih boleh mengoda hyungnya yang akan meletus seperti gunung berapi dalam beberapa saat tinggalkan mereka kita beralih pula kepada namja manis berambut separas bahu yang berbaring di atas lantai ruang latihan dengan mata yang terpejam damai hinggalah "hyung" seseorang memanggilnya namja manis tersebut membuka matanya yang indah "ya,kenapa channie?" tanyanya kepada maknae seventeen tersebut "hyung tahukan hari ini akan ada member baru?"namja manis yang bernama jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya "iya,hyung tahu,manager juga cakap dia akan menjadi leader kita semua" chan menganggukkan kepalanya "harap dia seorang yang baik" . "hyung pun berharap dia baik" dan terdengarlah suara hentakkan yang sangat kuat seperti seekor badak tergolek "AKU SUDAH MEMBERIMU AMARAN KIM MINGYU!"ahli seventeen yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala bila melihat nasip mingyu yang dilempar oleh wonwoo "eomma, sikap wonwoo hyung seperti pembunuh upahan"jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil "pembunuh upahan,spy dan yang lain-lain hanya wujud dalam drama sahaja channie" lebih baik kamu menjaga ucapan kamu jeonghan "masa rehat tamat!masa untuk berlatih!"ucap hoshi yang tadinya terbaring seperti ikan di darat tapi kini kembali bertenaga member yang lain hanya tersenyum pahit dan berfikir bagaimanalah dia mendapatkan kembali tenaganya dengan cepat?.Semua ahli mula berkumpul dan mengerakkan tubuh mereka mengikut irama sehingga tidak sedar kehadiran seseorang yang bersandar pada dinding ruangan.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku perhatikan gerak tarian mereka dengan teliti supaya tidak kekok kalau perlu menari berhenti dan mereka secara serentak terbaring atas lantai,secara perlahan aku melangkah kearah mereka dan menahan senyuman sebab mereka telihat lucu baru gerak sedikit sudah penat seperti balik dari perang dunia ke 2. "siapa tertua diantara kalian semua?" aku bertanya dan serentak mereka menunjuk kearah namja yang berbaring sambil mata terpejam dan berambut separas bahu,aku berjalan kearahnya dan menunduk **`manis'** aku hanya mengucap didalam hati "kamu yang bertanggungjawap mengaja mereka semua?" namja manis tersebut membuka mata, aku sedikit kagum matanya cantik dan jernih sehingga aku boleh melihat pantulan wajahku dengan sempurna,namja itu terkejut melihatku serentak dengan itu bangun dari baringannya disebabkan tindakkannya itu dahi kami berdua terbentur dengan keras kepalaku memang tidak merasa sakit tetapi aku risau tentang dahi namja manis dihadapanku ini "gwanchana?" dia mengusap dahinya dan menjawap "gwanchana, tetapi kepala kamu keras juga ya?sampai tidak merasa sakit" aku tersenyum dan menghulurkan tangan "mari,saya tolong ubatkan"dia menyambut huluran tanganku,aku menariknya hingga berdiri "siapa namamu?" namja manis itu menjawap "yoon jeonghan imida" aku mengangguk "choi seungcheol" aku menarik tangannya hingga ke hujung ruangan "dimana kamu meletak first aid?" tidak sempat jeonghan menjawap aku sudah menjumpainya dulu "sini" aku menepuk ruang kosong dihadapanku dan jeonghan hanya mengikut,aku mula mengobati dahi jeonghan yang mula menimbulkan warna merah.

-Jeonghan pov

Ya Tuhanku….tampannya namja yang berada dihadapanku sangat tampan sampai aku tidak mahu melihat benda lain selain wajahnya,tiba-tiba seungcheol tersenyum "sakit?" aku mengelengkan kepala "lebih baik" mukaku merasa panas janganlah bertukar menjadi merah! "kamu yang bakal menjadi leader kepada kami semua?" seungcheol hanya mengangguk "boleh aku cakap sesuatu?" , "ya" aku menjawap gugup "rasanya kita semua boleh balik ke dorm sekarang, boleh kamu tolong beritahu mereka semua?" sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan mula berjalan kearah ahli seventeen yang lain "masa untuk kembali kedorm" jun namja tampan berkelahiran china itu bertanya "hyung bukan kita semua harus berlatih lagi?lagi pula sekarang masih awal untuk pulang ke dorm" , "hyung tahu tapi itu arahan leader kita semua jadi kita harus patuh,lagipun kalian semua tidak mahu pulang dan berehat awal?" serentah mereka semua berdiri dan mula berkemas untuk pulang ke dorm.

-Author pov

Kesemua ahli seventeen memasuki van masing-masing untuk pulang ke dorm kecuali seungcheol kerana dia datang dengan kenderaannya sediri setelah memastikan kesemua ahli seventeen pulang kedorm seungcheol mula menjalankan tugas pertamanya iaitu memasang camera nano dalam ruang latihan dan sekitar bangunan pledis yang lain "kenapalah aku memilih kerja ni dulu?" seungcheol merungut dalam diam dan berfikir kenapa dia menerima tawaran sebagai spy dahulu,rugutan seungcheol terhenti apabila phonenya berbunyi segera dia angkat "bagaimana dengan misi barumu anakku?" seungcheol hanya mendegus kasar "semuanya baik-baik saja appa, appa boleh tolong ingatkan aku kenapa aku menerima tawaran spy dahulu?" appa seungcheol hanya tertawa dihujung talian "kamu memang tidak pernah berhenti menjadi lucu ya! kamu menerima tawaran tersebut kerana ingin mencari keseronokan hidup" , "sekeronokan hidup seperti apa appa?aku langsung tidak merasa seronok sekarang" sekali lagi appa seungcheol tertawa cuma lebih kuat "setiap kali appa call kamu mesti kamu akan merungut dan memintan appa untuk mengingatkan kamu mengapa kamu menerima tawaran tersebut, seungcheol kamu sudah lupa? bahawa keluarga kita adalah keluarga yang sedia berhidmat untuk Negara? sekarang giliran kamu pulak untuk berkhidmat kepada Negara,tentang keseronokkan yang kamu cari tu nanti akan datang dengan sendirinya" seungcheol hanya menganggup faham "baiklah appa aku ingat sekarang kenapa aku menerima tawaran itu,baiklah aku harus balik kedorm" , "lakukan tugasmu dengan sempurna,jangan sampai dirimu terluka ketika menjalankan misi" dan appa seungcheol menamatkan perbualan tersebut,seungcheol tersenyum sebentar dan menyimpan kembali phone kedalam saku seluarnya.

-Dorm

-Seventeen pov

Setengah dari mereka pergi membersihkan diri,ada juga yang sedang berehat dan juga makan. "hyung kenapa leader kita masih belum pulang?apa dia tidak tahu bahaya untuk berkeliaran diluar sana seorang diri?" tanya woozi namja cute bertubuh kecil atau dalam kata lain fun siaz itu berkata kepada jeonghan,jeonghan hanya mengaru kepalanya dan menjawap "hyung jugak tidak tahu,mungkin dia masih ada di pledis berbincang dengan ceo kita"sejujurnya jeonghan risau tentang keadaan seungcheol yang berada diluar sana "jun-ah sekarang pukul berapa?" jeonghan bertanya kepada jun "8:23 hyung, kenapa?" jeonghan hanya mengelengkan kepala "hyung kami semua lapar tolong masak sesuatu sebelum kami semua mati kelaparan hyung~~! aku tidak sanggup mati muda dengan wajahku yang masih tampan"kata Vernon yang sedang terbaring di atas lantai sambil memakan chocolate yang baru dicuri dari seunggwang,jeonghan yang malas untuk mendengar perbagai alasan terus melangkah kedapur "minhyu tolong hyung memasak!" minhyu yang tadinya mahu menganggu wonwoo terhenti "tapi hyung~aku sedang malas sekarang" jeonghan yang mendengar kata tolak dari mingyu terus melempar periuk yang baru dicapainya untuk memasak "lebih baik kamu menolong aku sebelum aku memastikan kamu tidak pernah melihat dunia atau wonwoo hyung kesayanganmu lagi"mingyu menelan liur dengan susah bila melihat jeonghan yang hampir bertukar kepada ratu dari neraka. "Ba..baiklah hyung" mingyu menyusul jeonghan kedapur dan menolong jeonghan member yang lain berehat diruang tamu sambil menonton rancangan running man tiba-tiba loceng pintu mereka berbunyi "seunggawang pergi bukak pintu" kata woozi "hyung saja aku sedang malas" woozi tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan menendang belakang joshua "pergi bukak pintunya tengok siapa yang datang atau mungkin leader kita" joshua yang tidak mahu mencari masalah terus beranjak membuka pintu Joshua melihat keluar pintu dan tidak melihat sesiapa pun disana sampailah matanya menangkap sebuah kotak sederhana besar berada dihadapan pintu,joshua menunduk dan mengambil kotak tersebut masuk kedalam "siapa hyung?" tanya woozi "hanya kotak ini saja yang hyung jumpa" joshua meletakkan kotak tersebut di tengah-tengah mereka semua "mungkin saja dari fans kita,buka saya hyung" kata DK "tapi hyung baunya busuk seperti darah" kata seunggwang pulak "yah,buka saja tak perlu difikirkan" tampa menunggu lagi the8 langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan bertapa terkejunya mereka semua apabila melihat isi kotak tesebut…..

bersambung..harap tidak membosankan…


	2. Creepy Box

Chapter 2

-Dorm

-Seventeen pov

Mereka semua terkejut dengan isi didalam kotak itu"h..h..hyung" the8 yang tadinya semangat langsung masuk kepelukkan jun "s.. siapa yang sangup melakukan i..ini?"mereka semua hanya diam dan mengelengkan kepala dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar woozi dan seunggwang menutup mulut mereka menahan dari muntah bila melihat bangkai kucing yang kepalanya terpisah dari badan didalam kotak hadiah itu.

-Author pov

Seungcheol baru sahaja meparking motor ninjanya dan mula berjalan masuk kedalam dorm,seungcheol merasa heran kerana tidak mendengar suara dari member seventeen,seungcheol terus melangkah hingga keruangtamu dan matanya menangkap bangkai kucing yang berada dalam kotak ditengah ruangtamu tanpa membuang masa seungcheol terus menutup kotak tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari dorm lalu membuangkannya ke tempat sampah,setelah itu seungcheol kembali semula kedorm "kalian semua tidak apa-apa?ada yang tercedera?" mereka semua mengelengkkan kepala tidak mampu menjawap kerana shoc,seungcheol memerhatikan mereka semua dan bertanya "mana jeonghan dan mingyu?" joshua yang tersedar dari shock menjawap "mereka didapur sedang memasak" seungcheol mengangguk "selepas makan kalian semua terus tidur,lupakan apa yang terjadi" mereka semua hanya mengangguk patuh dan beranjak ke meja makan "kalian semua datang pada masa yang tepat hyung dan mingyu baru sudah memasak" jeonghan menghidangkan makanan dan dibantu mingyu, seungcheol membuka mulut dan berkata "jeonghan,mingyu selepas makan terus masuk ke kamar dan tidur" jeonghan dan mingyu hanya mengangguk selesai mencuci piring dan mangkuk yang digunakan mereka terus masuk ke kamar seperti yang diarahkan .Seungcheol keluar dari dorm dan bersandar pada pintu luar dorm mengambil phonenya dan mula mendail number seseorang dan meletakkannya ketelinga "hello,silver bercakap" seungcheol yang mendengar suara lembut itu tersenyum "kamu baik-baik sahaja?" silver hanya mendeham sebagai jawapan "oppa perlu bantuanmu" silver mula bercakap "apa yang oppa perlukan?" seungcheol tersenyum bila silver yang dikenalinya dingin mahu bercakap "baliklah semula ke seoul,oppa perlukan bantuanmu dalam misi kali ni" seungcheol terdengar hembusan halus dihujung talian "oppa tahukan apa akan terjadi kalau silver balik ke seoul?" seungcheol menjawap "oppa tahu,tapi…"silver memotong ayat seungcheol "baiklah silver akan tolong tapi ingat ada bayarannya" seungcheol tersenyum "baiklah" dan silver memutuskan talian,seungcheol masuk kedalam dorm dan merebahkan dirinya keatas sofa ruangtamu "misi kali ini mencabar aku"terselit senyuman jahat dibibir tampannya setelah itu seungcheol mula hanyut kealam mimpi.

-6:00 pgi

-Author pov

Seungcheol terjaga dari tidur bila merasakan getaran pada tangannya "seingatku,aku tidak mengunci jam" seungcheol melihat phonenya dan menslide 'call' meletakkan phone ketelinganya "silver ada depan pintu sekarang" seungcheol terus bangun dari baringannya dan membuka pintu dorm mempersilakan yeoja manis dalam lingkungan umur 15-16 tahun bermata silver serta berambut panjang silver yang melebihi luntut diikat ponytail "dapur" seungcheol menunjuk mana letaknya dapur dan silver mula memasak sedangkan seungcheol pula memerhatikan silver dari meja makan "misi oppa kali ini agak mencabar" seungcheol mengangguk "baguslah oppa juga sudah lama tidak menyusahkan diri oppa sendiri" silver bercakap semula "pergi kejutkan mereka,mereka ada acara fansign" seungcheol terus bangun dari duduknya mula melangkah keluar dari dapur untuk membangunkan member seventeen

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi kakiku dengan altomatik berdiri dihadapan kamar jeonghan tidak aku nafikan bahawa namja manis ini mempunyai aura yang kuat,aku memegang tombol pintu dan memulasnya dengan perlahan lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar,aku duduk disisi katil "takku sangka boleh bertemu dengan angle disini" aku mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut "malahan rambutnya juga lembut seperti yeoja"dengan melihatnya tidur saja sudah mampu membuatkan bibirku membentuk senyuman 'lebih baik oppa kejutkan dia' aku tersenyum bila mendengar suara silver didalam kepalaku "lebih baik aku membangunkannya sebelum silver menyakiti otakku" aku mengusap pipinya dengan lembut "jeonghan bangun,sekarang sudah pagi" jeonghan bergerak sedikit dan mula membuka matanya "selamat pagi"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku merasakan usapan lembut pada pipi kananku serta suara yang menyuruhku bangun,aku sedikit bergerak dan membukakan mata bertapa terkejutnya aku bila melihat wajah seungcheol tepat dihadapan wajahku sambil tersenyum lembut "selamat pagi" cepat-cepat aku mengambil bantal dan sembunyikan wajahku yang rasanya mula menimbulkan warna merah seungcheol tertawa perlahan dan mengusap kepalaku "masa untuk bangun" kemudian seungcheol keluar dari kamar,aku meletakkan kembali bantal yang aku gunakan "kenapa dengan diriku ini?apa sudah gila?"

-Author pov

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar jeonghan dan nampak silver sedang berdiri tegak sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada "silver menyuruh oppa untuk membangunkannya bukan menikmati waktu dengan angle oppa" seungcheol mengaru belakang kepalanya dengan kekok "tutup hidungmu oppa" seungcheol menutup hidungnya selepas melihat silver membuka penutup botol crystal yang berada dalam gengaman tangannya dan sedikit ditiup selepas itu terdengar jeritan dan satu per satu member seventeen mula keluar dari kamar sambil menutup hidung "sudah bangun? masa untuk sarapan" kesemua member seventeen menuju ke dapur dan sedikit terkejut "hyung,hyung pasti kita semua tidur didorm dan bukannya dihotel?" tanya wonwoo dengan mata yang berbinar menatap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja "siapa peduli ayo makan" kata mingyu dan jun secara serentak semua duduk ditempat masing-masing dan mula memakan sarapan mereka "apa kalian semua sudah mengenali leader kita?" jeonghan bertanya "iya eomma" jawap mereka serentak,tiba-tiba chan mengangkat tangan "kenapa channie?" chan mula bercakap "em…itu hyung..em..hyung kenal dengan yeoja tadi? dia menyeramkan sekali" jun menyampuk "tapi wajahnya manis tubuhnya juga mungil" jeonghan mengelengkan kepala "hyung juga tidak mengenali yeoja itu" seungcheol berdeham dan berkata "yeoja tadi bernama victoriqua violet tapi kalian semua boleh memanggilnya dengan nama silver dia menager kita yang baru dia juga seumuran denganmu chan cuma lebih muda 10 bulan darimu" member seventeen mengangguk **'umurnya sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang menager'** batin kesemua member kecuali seungceol.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku sebenarnya merasa gugup kerana harus duduk disebelah seungcheol sekarang tapi cubaku tahan dengan menanyakan soalan kepada member yang lain tiba-tiba aku merasa sejuk tanpa sedar aku menoleh ke kiri aku melihat silver sedang berdiri dibelakang seungcheol lalu memeluk lehernya "cepat nanti terlamat", **'apa-apaan yeoja ini?! apa dia tidak merasa malu memeluk seorang lelaki dihadapan orang?! dan seungcheol pula tidak memolak pelukkannya?! sebentar,kenapa aku naik marah pula?!'** aku memerhati member yang lain mereka juga terkejut tetapi cuba untuk tidak menghiraukkannya. Silver melepaskan pelukkan dan mencium pucuk kepala seungcheol lalu menoleh sekilas kearahku dan memberikan senyuman, **'kenapa yeoja itu tersenyum kepadaku?! aku bukannya kekasih seungcheol untuk cemburu! tapi yeoja ini aneh dia memiliki aura yang sangat dingin sampai aku merasa sejuk bila dia mendekat'** aku mencuba kembali focus kepada makanan yang berada dihadapanku daripada memerhatikan mereka berdua tetapi telinga kiriku merasa sejuk "kamu memang tidak perlu merasa cemburu kerana didalam hati seungcheol sudah dipenuhi oleh orang lain" aku menutup telinga kiriku dan melihat silver **'apa-apaan yeoja ini tiba-tiba berbisik ditelingaku?'** seungcheol berdeham "silver berhenti bermain dengan kuasamu mereka akan takut" silver hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan seungcheol **'kuasa? yeoja ini memiliki kuasa? kuasa apa? ah,aku tidak peduli!'** aku kembali memakan sarapanku sampai aku terdengar suara yeoja itu dalam kepalaku **'aku boleh berhubung melalui minda seseorang itulah kuasaku,jadi berhentilah memanggil aku dengan panggilan yeoja aku mempunyai nama'** aku meunudukkan muka dan kembali makan sarapanku.

-7:05 Fansign

-Author pov

Peminat seventeen mula memenuhi dewan yang disediakan untuk mereka menemui idol kesayangan mereka,dewan yang tadinya sunyi mula dipenuhi dengan suara teruja dari dewan hadapan ke dewan balakang atau lebih tepatnya kamar persalinan seventeen,member seventeen mula memanaskan tekak atau melakukan aktifiti ringan kecuali untuk seungcheol dia dikecualikan kerana masih baru walaupun dia leader sedangkan seungcheol pula lebih memperhatikan phone yang berada dalam gengamannya daripada orang yang berada disekitar dirinya.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku menghembus nafas melalui mulut sambil melihat skrin phoneku **'susah hendak mencari siapa pelakunya jika bukti ancaman hanya sedikit** **kepalaku hampir saja meletus bila memikirkan siapa yang meletakkan kotak hadiah dihadapan dorm dan kenapa mereka mengancam boyband ini? dari pemerhatianku mereka tidak mempunyai apa-apa hanya orang biasa'** ,phoneku bergetar menanda mesej masuk terusku buka

From:Silver

-Silver tidak pasti siapa yang meletakkan kotak hadiah itu,silver tidak dapat menjejaknya dengan hanya menggunakan bayangan,jaga diri oppa bila dipentas nanti jangan sampai hilang focus-

Seseorang menepuk bahuku segera aku menoleh "hyung kita harus pergi sekarang" aku mengangguk dan mula mengikuti mereka kehadapan pentas.

-TBC-

silver ialah kawan baik kepada seungcheol yang telah diangap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri,silver memiliki kuasa minda yang kuat,dan seungcheol memerlukan kuasa silver untuk menolongnya.


	3. Creepy box 2

chapter 3

-Seungcheol pov

Dewan dipenuhi dengan jeritan teruja,aku juga bersyukur fans seventeen menerima aku ianya akan membuatkan tugasku menjadi lebih mudah. Walaupun begitu aku tetap focus pada tujuan utamaku iaitu melindungi member seventeen yang lain selama aku memerhati aku dapati 3 namja yang berkelakuan mencurigakan menurutku **'mereka langsung tidak bersorak seperti fan lain dan selalu meperhatikan pergerakan member seventeen'** seseorang menepuk bahu kananku "hyung mari bergambar bersama-sama!" aku hanya mengangguk pasrah bila harus bergambar bersama DK selepas berjaya lepas dari DK dan member lain yang asyik menarikku untuk main bersama mereka,aku kembali memerhatikan 3 namja tadi tapi tidak terlihat oleh mataku **'tidak mungkin mereka pulang begitu saja'**. "hyung perhatikan siapa?" aku hanya mengelengkan kepala "tadinya hyung seperti melihat saudara hyung disana rupanya orang lain" seunggwang mengangguk faham.

-Author pov

Acara fansign telah selesai dan member seventeen masuk kedalam van masing-masing untuk pulang kedorm kerana tepat pukul 3:00 ptg nanti mereka semua harus ke pledis ent. untuk berlatih. Van diparking dan member seventeen mula keluar satu per satu dari van yang diakhiri seungcheol dan silver "apa yang terjadi kepada lenganmu?" tanya seungcheol kepada silver setelah melihat lengan silver diperban "luka kecil semasa berlawan sebentar tapi" seungcheol hanya mengangguk dan mula berjalan memasuki drom tapi terhenti bila melihat member seventeen berkumpul dihadapan pintu dorm "kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya silver the8 menjawap "manager ada kotak hadiah lagi"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku melangkah kehadapan dan melihat kotak hadiah yang dikatakan the8 memang ada tapi kotak kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya aku mengangkat kotak hadiah tersebut "kalian semua masuk kedalam dan kunci pintu serta tingkap jangan buka selagi tidak mendengar suara hyung atau silver" mereka mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam dorm aku membawa kotak hadiah itu dan meletakkanya diatas meja rehat yang disediakan diluar dorm lalu membukanya "isinya tetap sama mereka juga menggunakan ancama yang sama iaitu bangkai haiwan yang terputus kepalanya cuma kali ni mereka menggunakan anjing" silver melihat isi kotak itu "tidak jijik?" silver hanya mengelengkan kepalanya "silver pernah tengok lebih teruk dari ini,anjing ini baru dibunuh dalam sejam yang lepas kerana darahnya masih segar dan mengalir keluar dengan laju juga masih tidak berbau" aku mengangguk "oppa tidak pernah menghadapi musuh seperti ini" silver memegang kotak hadiah itu sambil memejamkan mata "orang yang menghantar kotak ini bukan orang yang sama,dia memiliki aura yang berbeza". "boleh nampak wajahnya?" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "dia memakai hood tapi ditangan kirinya ada tattoo yang bergambar tarantula" aku mengangguk faham lalu membuang kotak hadiah itu ke tempat sampah"ayo masuk kedalam".

-Seventeen pov

"Hyung dengan maneger buat apa diluar?" tanya vernon "hyung dengan silver hanya berbincang masalah kotak hadiah itu saja dan mengambil kesimpulan itu adalah berbuatan sassing fans,hyung dengan silver mahu keluar sebentar jangan keluar dari dorm atau membuka pintu kepada sesiapa pun kecuali hyung dan silver faham?" seungcheol dan silver meningalkan mereka semua "eomma tidak merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua?" tanya chan kepada jeonghan "aneh? maksud channie?". "apa eomma tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka berdua? seungcheol hyung berani dan silver yang mengantikan posisi maneger kita secara mendadak?" jeonghan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan woozi itu ada benarnya juga "mungkin seungcheol hyung seorang yang sangat berani dan untuk maneger pula mungkin dia ada hal lain yang dia perlu uruskan" wonwoo membantah "tapi eomma mereka berdua memang betul-betul aneh,semalam ada kotak hadiah yang ditinggalkan dihadapan dorm kita dan joshua hyung mengambilnya masuk kedalam.."mingyu memotong "lalu kemana perginya kotak hadiah itu? hyung tidak menyimpan hadiahnya untuk diri hyungkan~~" wonwoo memberi ketukan 'sayang' pada kepala mingyu "jangan memotong ucapanku anak badut!" joshua menghentikan wonwoo dan mingyu daripada adu mulut "mingyu kamu pasti tidak mahu hadiah yang ada didalam kotak itu" jeonghan berkata "apa hadiahnya?" joshua terdiam sebentar dan berdeham "dalam kotak hadiah itu ada bangkai kucing yang kepalanya terpisah dari badan" jeonghan menutup mulut kerana terkejut dan mingyu terdiam "hyung candaanmu tidak berkesan" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya "hyung tidak bercanda mingyu" chan mengangguk "iya mingyu hyung malahan sebelum kotak itu dibuka seunggwang hyung kata baunya seperti darah" jeonghan yang mula sedar dari shock bertanya "kemana kotak itu sekarang?", "seungcheol hyung sudah membuangkannya"woozi berkata sambil memandang keluar tingkap "tapi kelakuannya aneh selepas melihat kotak tersebut", "maksud hyung itu apa?" tanya mingyu "masa the8 membuka kotak hadiah itu kami semua terkejut besar hyung juga hampir muntah melihatnya,tapi bila seungcheol hyung datang mukanya tidak menunjukkan wajah terkejut langsung,seperti dia sudah terbiasa melihat perkara seperti itu,dia juga sentiasa memerhatikan kita semua secara diam-diam" yang lain mengangguk bila mendengar apa yang dikatakan woozi benar "eomma juga perasan tadi seungcheol hyung memberi kita arahan seperti kita semua diancam penjahat" yang lain mengangguk setuju "silver juga begitu dia langsung tidak takut dengan kotak yang seungcheol hyung pegang sedangkan umurnya masih muda,yeoja pula" masing-masing menghembuskan nafas buntu "daripada memikirkan mereka,lebih baik kalian semua berehat pukul 3:00 ptg nanti kita harus ke pledis ent" member seventeen menganggukkan kepala dan merehatkan diri mereka daripada memikirkan tentang seungcheol dan silver.

-Author pov

Jauh di hujung kota seoul ada sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri megah disitu cuma tidak terlihat kerana dilindungi hutan "silver berhentilah berfikiran unik dan binalah rumah dikawasan bandar dan bukannya dihutan" silver hanya diam memerhatikan skrin laptopnya,seungcheol menoleh kearah silver "berhentilah melihat laptopmu itu silver" silver menghembuskan nafas kasar "oppa berhentilah merunggut,silver sedang menyemak senarai penjenayah yang sedang kita cari jadi diam!" seungcheol yang tidak terima dengan ucapan silver itu malah membuat bising dengan menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan kuat "oppa! berhentilah! rumahku bisa runtuh kalau oppa tidak berhenti menghentakkan kaki!" seungcheol tersenyum bila berjaya membuat silver menoleh kearahnya "rumahmu tidak akan runtuh dengan mudah silver, jadi jumpa sesuatu?" silver melihat kembali skrin laptopnya "bagaimana silver mahu menjumpainya kalau oppa bersikap seperti anak kecil yang perlu diberi perhatian 24jam?" seungcheol tertawa dengan kuat sekali "silver mempunyai soalan yang belum terjawap sekarang" seungcheol berhenti tertawa dan bertanya "apa soalannya?" silver menjawap "apa boss hyung sakit ketika melantik oppa sebagai top no.1 spy dulu atau akalnya sedang hilang?" serentak dengan itu seungcheol melempari silver dengan pasu crystal yang kebetulan ada disampingnya,nasip baik silver mempunyai gerak balas yang cepat hingga mampu menangkap pasu crystal tersebut sebelum terhempas kemukanya "oppa crystal yang ada didalam rumahku crystal asli! jangan sebarangan melemparnya!" seungcheol tersenyum dan berkata "kalau silver sayang crystal yang berada dalam rumah ini lanjutkan kerja dan berhenti megata oppa" silver hanya pasang pokerface "oppa bukannya boss silver,jika silver mahu pergi silver tetap akan pergi"dan silver menatap kembali skrin laptopnya seungcheol yang melihatnya memilih untuk melempari silver dangan bantal sofa "jangan pernah berfikir untuk melempari silver dengan bantal sofa atau bayaran oppa meningkat" seungcheol yang mendapat teguran tidak jadi membaling sebaliknya memeluk bantal sofa itu sambil memasang wajah merajuk "oppa berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil" seungcheol membalas "cuba silver bersikap seperti remaja yang normal dulu baru oppa berhenti"silver menghembuskan nafasnya "hatiku sudah lama mati untuk merasakan seronok menjadi remaja seungcheol oppa" seungcheol yang sedar perubahan pertuturan silver yang mula mendingin menundukkan muka "oppa mintak maaf" silver menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawapan "semuanya salah silver,oppa tidak perlu meminta maaf". "tapi silver kalau bukan side…"silver memintas ayat seungcheol "aku bilang berhenti seungcheol oppa,jangan pernah sesekali bercerita tentang itu lagi,aku tidak mahu meingati kenangan silamku yang hanya membuatkan hatiku bertambah mati" seungcheol hanya diam "kembalilah kedorm silver rasa tidak sedap hati" seungcheol berjalan kearah silver "oppa meminjam keretamu ok?" silver hanya mengangguk dan seungcheol mendaratkan ciuman pada pucuk kepala silver lalu pergi.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku membuka pintu kereta silver lalu masuk kedalam hidupkan enjin lalu memandu meparking kereta lalu keluar dan berjalan masuk kedorm "hyung pulang!" laungku pada member seventeen yang lain aku terdengar suara tapak kaki berlari lalu badanku dirempuh dengan kuat "nasip tidak jatuh,kamu kenapa channie?" tanyaku pada chan yang sedang memelukku dengan erat,aku memegang bahunya dan merasa getaran kecil "hei,kenapa ni ?apa yang berlaku katakan pada hyung sekarang" chan melepas pelukkannya "tadi chan,wonwoo hyung dan eomma keluar untuk membeli makanan,masa keluar dari kedai ada pasu bunga jatuh dari bangunan atas dan mencederakan wonwoo hyung,eomma juga tercedera" aku terkejut dan terus belari ke ruangtamu "dimana jeonghan dan wonwoo?!" DK menunjuk pada kamar jeonghan lalu aku terus merempuh masuk "kalian baik-baik saja?!mana lukanya hyung mahu lihat!" seseorang mengusap belakangku "sabar hyung luka mereka tidak begitu parah" aku lihat kepala wonwoo diperban begitu juga dengan tangan kanan jeonghan "apa yang terjadi?boleh kalian ceritakan?" emosiku yang tadinya tidak dapat dikawal mula menurun dangan perlahan "hyung tidak perlu risau sampai begitu sekali kami berdua tidak apa-apa" aku mengangguk "aku,eomma dan channie keluar untuk membeli makanan setelah selasai kami bertiga keluar dari kadai tapi channie cakap dia terlupa sesuatu lalu masuk semula untuk membelinya jadi aku dengan eomma menunggu dihadapan kedai,masa menunggu aku terdengar seperti benda jatuh lalu melihat ke atas aku nampak pasu bunga yang betul-betul akan jatuh atas kepala eomma, lalu aku menolaknya ketepi dan kepalaku mengantikannya tapi hanya sebelah tidak semuanya" aku menarik nafas lega "wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarmu dan tidur" wonwoo melangkah keluar hanya tinggal aku berdua dengan jeonghan sekarang.

-Jeonghan pov

' **Dasar anak durhaka! kenapa kamu meningalkan eomma sendiri disini wonwoo!"** aku menoleh melihat seungcheol yang ternyata sedang melihatku "tanganmu masih boleh digunakan?" aku hanya mengelengkan kepala sebagai jawapan, seungcheol yang tadinya duduk dikerusi beralih ke sebelahku "sini hyung lihat"seungcheol mengengam tanganku dengan lembut dan mula mengurutnya dengan perlahan "hyung akan menyuruh silver membatalkan semua jadual kita dalam masa 3 hari" aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan seungcheol "tidak perlu hyung lagipun lukanya hanya sedikit aku masih mampu untuk bergerak" seungcheol merenung mukaku "memang kamu mampu bergerak,tapi hyung tidak mahu tanganmu lambat sembuh kerana terlampau banyak bergerak" aku rasa mukaku bertukar menjadi merah,malu dengan perkataan yang seungcheol katakan dia berkata seolah-olah aku harta yang paling penting untuknya "kk.. hyung tidak tidur dikamar semalam?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "hyung tertidur disofa dan lupa bahawa sekamar denganmu,rehatlah hyung mahu melihat wonwoo" aku menjawap "tidak perlu mungkin dia sedang tidur" seungcheol tersenyum "hyung harus melihatnya kerana hyung tidak mahu salah-satu anak hyung kehilangan akal selepas menyelamatkan eommanya" lalu seungcheol keluar dari kamar "tangan kananku sakit bagaimana aku mahu makan? dan membuat kerja selebihnya? ya,tuhanku apa salah hambamu ini?!" aku membaringkan diri keatas katil "daripada menyakiti otakku, lebih baik aku tidur"

-Author pov

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum bila mendengar jeritan jeonghan lalu masuk kekamar wonwoo "bagaimana keadaan wonwoo,mingyu?" tanya seungcheol kepada mingyu kerana melihat wonwoo sedang tidur berbantalkan peha mingyu "lebih baik,tapi aku berharap kepalanya selalu terhantuk!" ucap mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar "candaan kamu tidak berkesan terhadap hyung mingyu, kenapa kamu berkata begitu? apa kamu tidak sayang pada wonwoo?", "aku sayang kepadanya hyung tapi bila dia tidak sakit dia selalu memarahku,tapi bila dia begini dia lebih manja denganku daripada memarahiku" seungcheol tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu kanan mingyu "mungkin dia berkelakuan begitu kerana malu kamu juga harus faham mingyu sesetengah orang melakukan sesuatu kerana mempunyai sebab" minhyu mengangguk "terima kasih hyung, hyung yang terbaik!" seungcheol mengangguk "kalau perlu apa-apa panggil hyung kalau tak pun silver ok?" mingyu mengangguk "baik appa!, tapi sebelum tu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" seungcheol yang mendengar mingyu memanggilnya appa sedikit terkejut tapi rasa hangat dan selesa membaluti hatinya "apa?" mingyu menggaru kepala belakangnya "emm..appa dengan silver pergi kemana tadi? appa punya hubungan istimewa dengan silver?" seungcheol yang mendengar soalan mingyu terus tertawa dengan keras sambil memegang perutnya "ok,candaan kamu kali ini benar-benar menjadi mingyu!" dan seungcheol kembali ketawa, mingyu yang sebal diketawa seungcheol terus melempar bantal "appa aku bertanya dengan serious!" seungcheol berhenti ketawa dan berdeham membetulkan suara kerana banyak ketawa hingga air matanya keluar "appa dan silver berkawan senjak kecil jadi tidak mustahil kalau appa rapat dengannya, appa juga tadi pergi ke rumah silver sebantar kerana silver lupa sesuatu,sudah jaga wonwoo"lalu seungcheol keluar dari kamar wonwoo dan pergi kearah member seventeen yang sedang berkumpul di ruangtamu "ok semua,dengar apa yang hyung mahu katakana ok?" mereka semua mengangguk faham "mulai hari ini dan 3 hari lagi kita akan bercuti kerana wonwoo dan jeonghan tercedera ok?"mereka semua bersorak dengar semangat "TERIMA KASIH HYUNG!"seungcheol membuka kembali telinganya selepas mereka semua berhenti menjerit "perlahankan suara kalian,wonwoo dan jeonghan sedang tidur" mereka mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba phone seungcheol berbunyi seungcheol melangkah kedapur lalu menjawap panggilan itu.

-Seungcheol pov.

Aku duduk disalah satu kerusi lalu menjawap panggilan dari silver "kenapa?" silver menjawap "silver menjumpai rakaman cctv semasa mereka keluar dari kedai itu,tunggu sebentar silver akan hantar rakaman cctv itu", "silver,tolong kosongkan semua jadual seventeen dalam masa 3 hari", "oppa,apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?", "ada orang jatuhkan pasu bunga keatas kepala mereka", "parah?", "tidak,kamu sudah menjumpai siapa penjenayahnya silver?", "belum oppa,file tentang mereka langsung tidak wujud,jadi susah untuk menentukan dengan siapa kita berurusan sekarang" aku mengangguk "buat masa ini oppa harus tingkatkan penjagaan,silver juga akan berpindah masuk kedalam dorm bye", "bye,jaga dirimu juga silver" silver putuskan talian phone, dalam beberapa saat phone aku bergetar menandakan mesej masuk aku membuka masej dan menemui video rakaman cctv yang silver hantarkan aku menekan 'play' dan video mula dimainkan aku perhatikan dengan teliti rakaman itu. Setelah 6 kali melihat rakaman itu aku masih belum lihat siapa yang menjatuhkan pasu bunga keatas jeonghan dan wonwoo lalu aku mengambil keputusan untuk call silver "kenapa oppa? sudah melihat rakaman itu?" aku menghembuskan nafas hampa "ya,oppa melihatnya tapi tetap tidak dapat melihat siapa yang menjatuhkan pasu bunga itu" silver menjawap "oppa pasti?" aku menghentakkan kepalaku kemeja makan "sudah 6 kali oppa mengulangnya tetap tidak dapat", "oppa lihat semula rakaman itu dan perhatikan betul-betul pasu bunya itu tidak dijatuhkan dengan bantuan orang tapi benang" aku mengangkat kepalaku "maksud silver?" aku dapat dengar silver pula yang menghentakkan kepalanya kemeja "oppa kemana otakmu yang cerdas dulu? apa sudah tertinggal semasa oppa menjalankan misi di Russia? atau semasa oppa terjun dari kapal terbang semasa di LA?" aku menjawap kembali "bukan salah oppa kalau otak oppa sedikit lembap! salahkan boss hyung yang selalu beri oppa misi yang selalu menggunakan otak!" aku dengar silver menghembuskan nafas kasar "dengar apa yang silver akan cakap ok? silver tak akan mengulanginya pasu bunga itu diletakkan secara mengufuk lalu diikat dengan benang halus, mereka menggunakan snipper untuk menembak benang itu lalu pasu bunga akan jatuh bila benang yang mengikatnya putus ditembak" aku mengangguk faham "lalu silver juga menjumpai persamaan yang lain", "apa?", "oppa ingat bangkai kucing dan anjing itu lagi?" aku mengangguk walaupun sedar silver tak akan nampak "kalau oppa perhatikan dengan baik leher kucing dan anjing itu bukan dikelar dengan pisau.." aku memotong ayat silver "melainkan ditembak beberapa kali hingga terputus! sebab itulah bulu kucing dan anjing itu bersih tanpa noda darah! kerana orang yang melalukanya langsung tidak menyentuh mereka melainkan menembak dari jarak jauh", "akhirnya otak oppa sudah kembali,sebab itulah tingkatkan penjagaan oppa kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang dari jarak jauh, silver harus pergi jaga otak oppa supaya tidak hilang lagi ok" dan silver putuskan talian "adik durhaka! beraninya mengutuk oppa sendiri" aku bangun dari kerusi dan bergabung dengan member seventeen yang lain.

-TBC-

Terima kasih untuk sesiapa yang sanggup membaca cerita saya.


	4. Busan new couple

Chapter 4

-Dorm 10:00 p.m

-Seventeen pov

"Hyung memandangkan kita semua bercuti selama 3 hari,ayo jalan-jalan" tanya seunggwan sedangkan yang lain mengangguk setuju, seungcheol pula sedang berfikir "nanti hyung tanyakan kepada silver, dia selalu membuat keputusan yang baik" member seventeen mengangguk hampa "tapi appa~~ bolehlah,kami semua sudah lama tidak bercuti, aku teringin sangat melihat laut" rayu hoshi sambil mengoyangkan tangan kanan seungcheol "boleh ya appa, aku juga semakin lupa bagaimana rupa laut" seungcheol yang mendengar ucapan vernon hanya memberi ketukan 'sayang' didahinya "alasanmu langsung tidak masuk akal vernon mana mungkin kamu tidak tahu rupa laut, kalau ditanya kepada mayat mereka juga akan tahu bagaimana rupa laut!" vernon yang mendengar alasannya tidak diterima malahan ditolak dengan kuat mengasingkan diri ke hujung ruangan **'sampai hati appa menolak alasanku sedangkan apa yang kukatakan benar! aku mula lupa bagaimana rupa laut'** batin vernon "appa~~ bolehlah~~ kami semua sudah lama tidak kelaut~~bolehlah appa~~ appa~~ appa~~" rayu woozi sambil mengunakan jurus aegyo lalu memeluk seungcheol dengan manja joshua yang melihat woozi memeluk seungcheol segara manarik woozi lalu memeluknya "jangan memeluk sesiapa pun kecuali aku, walau niatmu baik untuk menolong member yang lain" bisik joshua ketelinga woozi, woozi yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk dengan muka yang merah kerana malu "jadi appa boleh kita pergi?" seungcheol yang tadinya lemah kerana serangan aegyo dari anaknya mula mengumpul semangat "baiklah, tapi appa tetap akan bertanya kepada silver, kalau silver berkata tidak kita harus patuh kerana dia manager kita ok?" yang lain memdesah kecewa "tapi appa lebih tua dari silver, mesti silver akan ikut cakap appa kalau appa yang memberi arahan" kata jun pula, seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya "kalian semua tidak kenal dengan silver, kalau dia marah dia boleh bertukar menjadi malaikat maut yang tentunya kalian tidak mahu" kata seungcheol sambil menunjukkan wajah seram "appa pernah buat silver marah dan appa tak akan mengulanginya" chan menyampuk "kalau appa gagal meminta kebenaran chan sendiri akan memintannya bolehkan appa?" seungcheol melihat chan dengan wajah yang kagum lalu memeluk chan "kamu anak appa yang paling berani berbanding hyungmu dan juga appa" chan tersenyum bangga "terima kasih appa" sedangkan hyungnya lain hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberut kerana chan mendapat pujian. "Sudah kalian semua masuk tidur, appa juga sudah mengantuk" mereka semua mengangguk lalu menuju kekamar masing-masing.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengaru kepalaku "bagaimana aku mahu meminta kebenaran silver untuk berjalan?!" daripada mengaru kepala aku mula meramas rambutku dengan kuat hingga berantakan "kalau dia marah hanya perlu jauhkan dia dari pisau dan aku akan selamat" aku menghembuskan nafas dan masuk kekamar lalu membaringkan diri keatas katil yang barsaiz king, aku beralih melihat jeonghan yang berada disebelahku lalu aku mengusap rambut dan pipinya dengan lembut "aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwaku" aku tersenyum dan mula menutupkan mata menuju kealam membuka mataku kerana mendengar phoneku berbunyi aku melirik jam yang berada diatas meja tepi katil "3:00 pagi?" aku mengambil phoneku bila jeonghan mula bergerak lalu mengusap kepalanya untuk tidur kembali "siapa yang menelifonku pagi-pagi buta ini?" aku unlock phoneku dan tertera nama silver lalu mencallnya semula "hello, kenapa call oppa apa tidak tahu oppa mahu tidur?" aku tidak mendengar sahutan silver "silver? hei, silver ini tidak lucu! silver jawap oppa! silver!" aku mula panic bila silver tidak menyahut aku "o..oppa? oppa.. to.. tolong.. sil..ver" , "silver ada dimana? oppa datang sekarang juga duduk disana jangan bergerak!" aku melompat turun dari katil menyambar jacket,dompet dan kunci kereta lalu keluar dari dorm, aku memandu dengan laju sambil melihat gps "sabar silver oppa datang" aku menambah kelajuanku. Aku berhentikan kereta dihadapan lorong terpencil dan gelap dan turun dari kereta lalu belari masuk kedalam lorong gelap tersebut "silver! silver!" laungkun supaya silver boleh mendengar suaraku "o..oppa!" aku masuk lebih kedalam dan melihat silver sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan peha kananya berlumuran darah juga badannya yang luka serta 5 namja yang terbaring dengan darah mengalir keluar dari leher mereka, aku berlari kesilver membuka jacket dan membaluti tubuh kecilnya lalu membawa kekereta. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dalam perjalanan pulang kedorm "silver mengikuti namja yang mempunyai tattoo tarantula itu, bila mereka sedar mereka terus menangkap silver lalu dibawa kelorong jijik tadi" aku mengangguk "biar oppa teka, mereka menyentuh rambutmu dan silver naik marah" silver hanya mengangguk. "aku tidak sangka rambutku disentuh oleh manusia yang tarafnya lebih rendah dari haiwan" aku hanya tersenyum "kata-katamu terlampau kasar" silver hanya mendeham.

-Author pov

Mereka tiba didorm setelah 20 minit berada didalam kereta, seungcheol mengangkat silver lalu masuk kedorm "mereka semua sudah tidur?" tanya silver dan seungcheol hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kedapur dan mendudukkan silver ke kerusi "luruskan kaki" silver menurut arahan seungcheol dan meluruskan kaki seungcheol mengambil satu lagi kerusi dan letakkan kaki silver "tunggu disini" seungcheol mengambik first aid, menyediakan air panas dan mengambil jarum dan benang untuk menjahit luka silver "apa yang mereka lakukan kepada pehamu?", "mereka menikam kaki silver lalu menariknya kebawah, apa mereka ingat kaki silver ikan?" aku tersenyum "sakit,tapi masih boleh melucu", "silver tidak melucu oppa" seungcheol mula mencuci darah silver hingga bersih dan mengambil jarum yang terendam dalam air panas dan mula menjahit luka silver "tidak sakit?" tanya seungcheol "hanya sedikit" seungcheol mengangguk dan menjahit semula luka silver "kenapa tidak meminum penawar?" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "boss hyung berpesan kepada silver untuk kurangkan pengambilan penawar" seungcheol mengangguk faham. "Sudah siap,mana lagi lukamu?" silver menjawap "silver sudah mengubatinya ketika oppa menjahir peha silver" seungcheol mengangguk "ayo tidur" seungcheol mengangkat tubuh silver dengan berhati-hati dan melangkah masuk kekamarnya dengan jeonghan "silver tidur disini dahulu ok" seungcheol membaringkan tubuh silver keatas katil dengan perlahan lalu mencium dahi silver dengan lembut "tidur ok" silver memejamkan matanya dan mula hanyut kealam mimpi sedangkan seungcheol pula mengambil kerusi dan duduk disisi silver sambil mengangam tangan silver dengan lembut "oppa janji akan melindungimu dengan lebih baik" dan seungcheol memejamkan matanya.

-6:30 pgi

-Jeonghan pov

Aku menbuka mataku bila mendengar jam berbunyi aku memgerakkan badanku dan mula bangun dari katil aku melihat sekeliling dan terkejut "apa yang yeoja ini buat disini?! seungcheol?" aku pelik bila melihat silver berbaring diatas katil sedangkan seungcheol hanya tidur dengan menyandarkan badanya kesisi katil dan tidur berbantalkan lengannya "kenapa silver boleh tertidur disebelahku sedangkan seungcheol tidur di kerusi?" aku mengejutkan seungcheol dengan menepuk bahunya "hyung, hyung bangun" seungcheol membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah aku "selamat pagi angle" muka aku memerah "s..selamat pagi juga, emmm… hyung kenapa silver ada disini?" seungcheol menundukkan mukanya dan melihat silver "ah, semalam silver menelifon hyung dan cakap dia tidak enak badan sebab itu hyung bawaknya kesini kamu tidak marahkan?" aku mengelengkan kepala **'aku memang tidak marah hyung tapi aku cemburu bila melihat tanganmu mengengam tangan silver dengan erat'** "tidak apa-apa hyung, hyung cakap silver tidak enak badankan? dia demam?" seungcheol mengelengkkan kepalanya "tidak, silver sakit lain" aku mengangguk "hyung tolong masakan sarapan untuk member aku akan menjaga silver" seungcheol tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalaku "terima kasih, tolong jaga silver dengan baikya, kalau perlu apa-apa panggil hyung dan jangan buat kerja berat ok" aku mengangguk dan seungcheol berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar, aku menyentuh dahi dan leher silver lalu membandingkan dengan suhu badanku "tidak panas, cuma badannya lebih sejuk dariku" aku perhatikan muka silver "dia manis, lebih manis dari girlband yang pernahku jumpa kulitnya juga sangat halus, mesti seungcheol sangat menyayanginya" tiba-tiba kaki silver bergerak menendang selimut yang menutup badannya **'mungkin dia panas'** lalu aku mengalihkan selimut yang menutup badannya, aku terkejut bila mengalihkan selimut yang menutupi kaki silver "apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" aku melihat pehanya diperban hampir keluntut, aku keluar dari kamar dan kedapur tapi terserempak dengan chan "mujurlah eomma sudah bangun, ayo sarapan" chan menarik tanganku lalu aku duduk disebelah seungcheol "silver terjaga?" aku mengelengkkan kepala "tidak dia tidur dengan nyeyak" seungcheol mengangguk dan mula memakan sarapannya "eomma" aku mengangkat kepala "kenapa channie?" chan mencuit lengan DK dan DK mencuit lengan jun "daripada kalian saling mencuit lebih baik kalian segera beritahu eomma apa masalahnya?" seunggwang berdeham "kami semua meminta persetujuan eomma untuk berjalan-jalan sepanjang bercuti ini" aku mengangguk "eomma benarkan, sebelum itu wonwoo kepalamu bagaimana?" , "kepalaku baik-baik saja eomma", "baiklah, apa kalian sudah meminta kebenaran seungcheol hyung?" mereka mengangguk serentak "kami semua sudah mendapat kebenaran appa dari semalam" aku yang tadinya meminum air tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk tangan seseorang menepuk belakangku dengan lembut "teruk juga kamu tersedak" aku mengelenggakkan kepala "tidak juga aku hanya terkejut, senjak kapan mereka semua memanggil hyung dengan panggilan appa?" seungcheol tertawa kecil "hyung juga terkejut bila mereka memanggil hyung dengan panggilan appa, tapi itu bukan masalahnyakan eomma?" haba panas mula menular kedalam badanku dari leher hingga kemuka "wah eomma!, muka eomma memerah seperti apple" aku memukul kepala seungcheol yang mengodaku dengan panggilan eomma "aku juga senang bisa memanggilmu dengan panggilan appa" kali ini muka seungcheol yang merah aku pula yang tertawa kuat "appa! appa! appa!" kataku sambil ketawa. "eomma! appa! kalau kalian mahu mesra-mesraan didalam kamar sana bukannya dimeja makan! ya tuhanku… kenapa kami semua mendapat eomma dan appa yang pervet?" aku melempar mingyu dan the8 dengan bekas lada hitam dan garam yang berada diatas meja "kalian pun sama! minhyu kamu itu selalu sangat menganggu wonwoo tanpa megira masa kenapa tidak kamu katakan saja! dan the8! sampai kapan kamu mahu pendamkan rasa itu?!" muka mereka berdua memerah dan aku merasa puas hati **'itulah padahnya kalau melawan eommamu ini wahai anak-anakku"**

-Author pov

Silver yang terjaga dari tidur mula keluar dari kamar bila dengar suara riuh dari dapur dengan sudah payah silver melangkah akhirnya dia sampai kedapur juga "apa yang kalian semua lakukan? dorm ini seperti mahu runtuh dengan suara kalian semua" sepontan member seventeen terdiam mendengar ucapan silver, seungcheol yang melihat silver terus bangun dari kerusi dan mendukung silver lalu meletakkan silver ke kerusi yang berada disebelah kanannya "manager apa yang terjadi pada pehamu?" tanya hoshi dengan wajah kepoh "berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan manager aku lebih muda dari kalian jadi panggil aku dengan panggilan silver, semalam pehaku tertikam dengan pisau" mereka semua menunjukkan muka menahan sakit "mesti sakit" seungcheol melirik silver "kenapa oppa?" tanya silver bila sedar seungcheol memerhatikannya "mereka semua meminta kebenaran untuk berjalan-jalan selama bercuti silver benarkan atau tidak?" silver mula berfikir lalu mengangguk "silver benarkan, tapi satu syarat iaitu oppaduel tidak dibenarkan untuk berkeliaran tanpa ditemani seungcheol oppa atau silver faham? sekiranya oppaduel melanggar syarat itu kita semua akan balik dengan serta-merta" mereka semua mengangguk patuh "selepas sarapan kita akan bertolak" mereka semua bersorak seronok bila diberi kebenaran untuk berjalan-jalan "jun, appa mahu kamu menjaga silver sepanjang kita semua bercuti ok" jun hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat riaksi wajah the8 yang mendung jeonghan yang melihat wajah the8 langsung mencubit pinggang seungcheol "hyung!" seungcheol hanya tertawa lalu berbisik kepada jeonghan "hyung melakukannya supaya the8 cepat meluahkan perasaannya kepada jun lagipun hyung tidak mahu anak hyung yang seorang itu sakit hati" jeonghan hanya mengangguk kerana kehilangan kata .Selepas mereka semua menghabiskan sarapan, mereka semua dengan semangat mengemas bag untuk bercuti dan distinasi mereka semua adalah Busan. Selaku manager yang baik lagi bertauliah bak kata seungcheol silver bertanggungjawap untuk memandu van pergi kebusan untuk van kedua silver menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya yang memandu. Manakala silver yang menjadi pemandu kepada seventeen tidak berhenti mengutuk seungcheol didalam hati.

-Seungcheol pov

Jarak antara seoul dan busan agak jauh dan beberapa member sudah membuat peta benua dengan air liur mereka sendiri. Aku yang melihatnya harus menahan dari ketawa dengan kuat "hyung!" ucap jeonghan sambil mencubit lenganku "tidak baik tahu" aku tersenyum "bagaimana lagi mereka semua lucu!" jeonghan hanya mengelengkkan kepalanya "apa kamu tidak mengantuk?" jeonghan mengangguk "mengantuk itu iya, tapi aku kurang selesa untuk tidur sebab lupa membawa pillow neck", "kalau begitu jangan marah ya" aku melengkarkan tanganku kelehernya lalu menarik hingga kepalanya tersandar kedadaku "tidurlah, hyung tahu kamu penat" jeonghan mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

-Author pov

Kesemua member seventeen tertidur termasuk dengan seungcheol. Silver yang melihat seungcheol melengkarkan tangannya keleher jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis "kalaulah hatiku belum mati mesti aku mampu untuk tersenyum lebar sekarang" Tiba-tiba silver melihat bayangan yang sekilas melintas lalu tersenyum tipis lagi "oppa bertuah kerana dicintai jeonghan oppa,kisah mereka berdua akan menyeronokkan" lalu silver meletakkan tangan kanannya kedada kiri dimana jantungnya berdegup "silver berharap hati oppa tidak akan mati seperti silver".

-TBC-

Penawar: ianya ubat yang menyembuhkan luka dengan serta merta

Saya berharap awak semua tidak pening kepala…dan terima kasih

arigatou!sawadikap!...


	5. Busan new couple 2

Chapter 5

-Hentian rehat busan

-Author pov

Selepas hampir 1-2 jam memandu mereka semua sampai ke tempat perhentian rehat Busan. Silver turun dari kereta "pehaku sakit ditikam dan oppa pula boleh tidur dengan nyeyak sambil memeluk angle oppa, akanku pastikan bayarannya meningkat" silver membuka pintu penunpang dan mengetuk kepala seungcheol dengan kuat "bangun oppa pemalas! masa untuk makan" seungcheol yang merasa sakit dikepala terus membuka mata "sopan santunmu sudah hilang silver?", "sopan santun silver sudah hilang sama oppa tidak pada orang lain, cepat bangunkan mereka semua silver mahu ke tandas" kata silver lalu meningalkan mereka semua. Seungcheol menguap sebentar dan mengejutkan jeongan yang tertidur didadanya "jeonghan bangun, masa untuk makan" jeonghan mula mengerakkan badan dan membuka mata "sudah sampai hyung?" seungcheol mengelengkan kepala "belum,silver menyuruh kita semua makan dahulu, kejutkan member hyung akan kejutkan van satu lagi" jeonghan mengangguk dan seungcheol keluar dari van dan menuju ke van satu lagi membuka pintu dengan kuat dan "KEBAKAN! KALIAN CEPAT BANGUN KEBAKARAN!" mereka yang berada dalam van itu serentak bangun dari tidur "appa! kenapa berteriak begitu! telingan kami semua bisa tuli tahu!" ucap seunggwang "telinga appa juga hampir tuli bila kalian semua berteriak seronok untuk pergi bercuti, cepat turun masa untuk makan" selepas 3 minit member seventeen mula keluar satu per satu dari van dan menuju ke hentian rehat "wah! makanan disini kelihatan enak sekali!" chan mengumum ceria "kalian pesan saja apa yang kalian mahu appa berlanja" lalu seungcheol memberi kad kreaditnya kepada jeonghan "ambik ini dan belikan apa yang mereka mau termasuk kamu" jeonghan mengangguk faham dan mula memimpin member seventeen membeli makanan sedangkan seungcheol hanya memerhatikan mereka dari meja makan.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum terutamanya jeonghan "oppa terlihat gembira" tanya silver sambil meletak makanan yang dibelinya keatas meja "oppa tidak tahu, tapi oppa merasa gembira dengan hanya melihat mereka" silver mengangguk "kenapa silver benarkan mereka bercuti?", "silver mahu melihat sampai tahap mana mereka semua memburu seventeen, lelaki yang bertattoo tarantula itu berpesan kepada silver supaya terus berhati-hati kerana mereka berada dimana-mana saja", "secara tak langsung silver meletakkan mereka dalam keadaan yang bahaya", "sebelum kita tiba mereka semua memang dalam keadaan yang merbahaya oppa, oppa harus ingat jalankan misi dengan profesional jangan melibatkan hati" seungcheol mengangguk "oppa faham silver, tapi jeonghan dia mempunyai aura yang kuat oppa tidak dapat menahan daripada tidak memandangnya terus" terusku hentakkan kepala kemeja "oppa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa", "angkat kepalamu oppa, mana etika semasa makan dimejamu?" aku mengangkat kepala "silver kita berada ditempat biasa, tidak perlu memetingkan etika", "terserah, kalau oppa mahu hilangkan gangguan yang jeonghan berikan kepada oppa, oppa hanya perlu rapat dengannya" keningku terangkat sebelah "maksudmu?", "rapat dengannya hingga menimbulkan rasa selesa antara satu sama lain, dan gangguan itu akan beransur hilang" aku mengangguk faham "silver ke van dulu" lalu silver meninggalkan aku seorang diri.

-Jeonghan pov

Seungcheol sangat baik hingga menyerahkan kad kreaditnya kepadaku "kalian sudah selesai?" tanyaku pada mereka semua mereka mengangguk, aku melihat seungcheol dan mendapati dia hanya duduk seorang diri **'rasanya tidak salah'** dan aku melangkah kearah meja seungcheol "boleh aku duduk" seungcheol mendongakkan muka melihatku "silakan tempat ini khas untukmu" aku duduk dihadapan seungcheol dan mula makan "hyung tidak makan?" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak lapar, bagaimana dengan member lain", "mereka memilih makanan seperti anak kecil, lucu sekali sedangkan umur mereka sudah meningkat dewasa kecuali chan. Ah, ini kad kreadit hyung" kataku lalu memulangkan kad seungcheol tapi seungcheol menolaknya lembut "simpanlah, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang diperlukan nanti", "tapi hyung ini kad kreaditmu, aku tidak selesa menyimpannya", "simpan saja mana tahu kamu memerlukannya nanti, dan jangan membantah" aku menyimpan kad kreadit seungcheol dan kembali makan "ada saus ditepi bibirmu" aku mengambil tisu dan lapkannya "bukan disana" seungcheol mengangkat tangan kanan dia lalu mengusap hujung bibirku menggunakan ibu jari "t..terima kasih hyung" seungcheol hanya tersenyum lalu menjilat ibu jarinya "kamu suka memakan makanan pedas jeonghan?", "sedikit, kenapa hyung", "hyung tidak tahan pedas" katanya sambil mengipas lidah aku membuka penutup botol minumanku dan serahkan kepada seungcheol, seungcheol meneguknya hinggan setengah "maaf untuk airmu" aku hanya tersenyum "tidak mengapa" aku kembali makan makananku dan minum air didalam botol sehingga habis lalu membuangnya kedalam tong sampah. "eomma masa untuk pergi" jerit vernon sambil melambai tangan "eomma datang sekarang!" dan berlari kearah van.

-Author pov

Akhirnya mereka semua selamat sampai kehotel yang dipesan seventeen turun dari van dan berkumpul membuat 2 barisan. "silver ada 8 kunci bilik pilih pasangan masing-masing dan ambil kunci ini" kata silver sambil menghulurkan 8 anak kunci ditangannya. Member seventeen mula memilih pasangan masing-masing dan mengambik kunci dari tangan silver lalu mengangkat bag masing-masing kecuali jeonghan kerana seungcheol yang mengangkatnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam hotel.

-Room109

"Wah! hyung kamarnya besar sekali aku suka!" kata jeonghan sambil melompat diatas katil dengan riang "jeonghan jangan melompat atas katil nanti kamu terjatuh" kata seungcheol sambil mengeluarkan baju jeonghan dan dirinya untuk disangkut kedalam almari "tapi ini sangat seronok hyung!" jeonghan yang tidak menghiraukan nasihat seungcheol terus melompat hingga kakinya terpijak bantal dan hilang imbangan "hyung!" seungcheol segera menangkap tubuh jeonghan dari menimpa lantai sebagai ganti belakang seungcheol yang bercium mesra dengan lantai berkarpert emas "sudah hyung pesan jangan melompat atas katil nanti jatuh kamu tidak dengar, lihat apa yang terjadi kalau hyung tidak ada pasti kamu bercium mesra dengan lantai ini" jeonghan menunjukkan muka merajuk "aku hanya mahu beseronok hyung~~" seungcheol tersenyum lalu memperbaiki letak pony jeonghan "hyung tahu, tapi jangan sampai mencederakan diri kamu sendiri faham?" jeonghan mengangguk "iya,hyung", "biar hyung memelukmu sebentar", "tapi badanku berat hyung" seungcheol tersenyum "berat kamu sama seperti berat yeoja jadi tak perlu risau", "hyung! aku namja" seungcheol tertawa kecil bila jeonghan mengeluarkan suara manja, jeonghan meletakkan kepalanya kedada seungcheol sedangkan tangan kanan seungcheol mengusap lembut kepala jeongahan dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat, **'aku tidak menyangka peribadinya begitu lucu dan manja,aku suka'** batin seungcheol. **'Badan seungcheol hangat, aku jadi selesa dengannya sampai sifat manjaku keluar'**

-Room108

"Mingyu~~~" panggil wonwoo dengan suara manja "iya, kenapa hyung?" tanya mingyu yang sedang menyusun atur meja solek dengan barangnya "berhenti menyusun dan urutkan kepala hyung sekarang", "sebentar hyung hampir selesai" mingyu menyudahkan kerjannya dengan segera dan naik keatas katil dan melunjurkan kaki, wonwoo terus membaringkan kepalanya keatas peha mingyu "bila eomma tanya kepala hyung sudah baik atau tidak kenapa hyung menjawap baik-baik saja?" tanya mingyu sambil mengurut kepala hyung kesayangannya "kalau hyung tidak menjawap begitu, kamu pikir eomma akan benarkan kita semua bercuti?" mingyu mengangguk faham "sebenarnya kepala hyung sudah membaik", "lalu kenapa hyung memintaku mengurut kepala hyung?", "salah kalau hyung mahu bermanja denganmu?" mingyu mengelengkan kepala "tidak salah sama sekali! kalau hyung mahu bermanja denganku bila-bila masa saja boleh aku tidak kisah" mingyu memiringkan badan untuk menghindar dari melihat mingyu "suaramu keras, kepala hyung sakit kembali" mingyu yang mendengar ucapan wonwoo hanya tersenyum **'aku tahu kalau hyung malu'** batin wonwoo. **'sepatutnya aku tidak berkata begitu! jeon wonwoo pabo! mesti dia sedang tersenyum bodoh sekarang!'**

-Room110

"Dasar makhluk tidak berekor! vernon bangun dan tolongku mengemas semua sampah yang ada dalam bagmu ini!" jerit seunggwang kepada vernon yang sedang berbaring nyaman diatas katil "vernon! cepat bangun! ya,tuhanku! kenapa aku bersetuju semasa kau menarikku! vernon cepat bangun dan kemas bagmu!" jerit seunggwang, seunggwang yang tidak dapat menahan amarah terhadap kekasihnya itu terus melempar vernon dengan bekas krim pembersih muka, vernon yang merasa sakit dikepala terus bangun "kenapa sayangku? kau sudah habis mengemas?" tanya vernon dengan wajah sesuci mungkin "tidak perlu menunjuk muka sucimu didepanku! cepat kemaskan bagmu itu aku juga tidak pasti sama ada itu bag atau lombong sampah", "sayangku kau tahu bertapa susahnya aku untuk membuat muka sesuci mungkin hanya untukmu, dan bagku bukannya lombong sampah ia hanya dipenuhi dengan kertas tidak berguna", "jadi selama ini kau melihatku dengan muka apa?! buka benci begitu?!" vernon tersenyum "kalau aku cakap sekarang janji kamu tidak akan lari ya~~" seunggwang mengangguk kerana ingin tahu "aku selalu memerhatikanmu dengan wajah prevet, tubuhmu selalu mengodaku untuk menyentuhnya" kata vernon sampil seringai yang lebar, seunggwang menelan liur dengan susah lalu melihat tombol pintu "jangan berfikir untuk melarikan diri seunggwanggie~~" dari luar kamar kita semua dapat mendengar jeritan penuh pilu seunggwang "eomma!,appa! tolong anakmu ini!"

-Room107

Kamar 107 tidak sebising kamar110. The8 yang masih berasa penat terus tertidur diatas katil sedangkan jun pula pergi membersihkan diri selepas 3 minit berkurung didalam kamar mandi jun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap lalu tersenyum melihat the8 yang tertidur dengan nyeyak jun duduk disisi katil berhampiran the8 dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut "aku sentiasa mennyayangimu minghao" lalu jun mendaratkan ciuman lembut kedahi the8 "itupun kalau kamu sedar" jun naik kekatil lalu membaringkan diri disebalah the8 "semoga tidurmu nyeyak my princess boy"

-Room103

"Hyung ayo tidur" kata woozi sambil baring keatas katil "otakmu memang tidak pernah jauh dari kata tidur woozi?" woozi hanya tersenyum "oppa~~oppa~~temankan woozi ya~ woozi mahu tidur~~" joshua yang tidak dapat menolak aegyo woozi terus naik keatas katil dan memeluk woozi dengan erat "jangan pernah menggunakan aegyomu dihadapan camera ok?" woozi mengangguk "baiklah oppa!" joshua tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman manis dibibir woozi.

-Room104

"siapa kalah harus mengikut kata pemenang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Dk, hoshi hanya mengangguk setuju "kalau aku yang menang aku mahu kamu menjadi butlerku selama 3 minggu setuju?" tanya hoshi sambil tersenyum licik "ok, tapi kalau aku yang menang hyung harus tidur dibawah dan berlanja apa saja yang aku minta setuju?" hoshi mengangguk "tiada masalah aku tidak akan kalah!" kata hoshi dengan penuh semangat, Dk menghidupkan ps3, dan terlihatlah gambar wallpaper vampire yang menyeramkan yang menjadi wallpaper game itu hoshi meneguk liurnya dengan susah **'tidakku sangka game boleh jadi seseram begini'** batin hoshi sedangkan Dk hanya menahan ketawa apabila melihat muka pucat hoshi **'nampaknya peluangku untuk menang sangat cerah'**

 **-** Room101

"z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z" sudah jangan kacau maknae ini tidur.

-Room99

"Aku berharap mereka tidak melalukukan pekara yang tidak senonoh dihotelku ini" gumam silver sambil melihat seventeen melalui cctv tersembunyi di skrin tabletnya.

-TBC-

Terima kasih kepada sesiapa yang sanggup membaca cerita saya yang selayaknya diberi makan ikan..


	6. Busan new couple 3

Chapter 6

-Author pov

Jeonghan membuka mata bila mendengar perutnya mendendangkan lagu menandakan sedang lapar "hyung bangun aku lapar" panggil jeonghan kepada seungcheol. "hyung bangunlah aku lapar" jeonghan mula merengek manja kepada seungcheol kerana mereka tidur dalam posisi menghadap satu sama lain dengan tangan seungcheol yang memeluk erat pinggang ramping jeonghan, "hyung cepatlah bangun aku sudah lapar jangan sampai aku berteriak ditelingamu sampai tuli" ancam jeonghan tapi seungcheol malah mengeratkan pelukkannya "diam sebentar hyung masih mahu tidur" jeonghan mula bergerak untuk melepaskan diri tetapi tidak berjaya "hyung~~aku lapar~~"kata jeonghan dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin "poppo" muka jeonghan mula memerah,jeonghan memegang perutnya dan mula merasa sakit **'demi perut yangku sayang!'** lalu jeonghan mencium sekilas pipi kiri seungcheol, seungcheol tersenyum lalu membuka matanya "selamat pagi angel" jeonghan memukul muka seungcheol dengan bantal "pagi apanya hyung?! sekarang ini sudah pukul 3:00 ptg, ayo turun makan perutku sudah menyanyikan 3 buah lagu kerana lapar" seungcheol mengangguk "tunggu sebentar" seungcheol turun dari katil untuk mengambil dompet dan jeonghan pula sudah membuka pintu kamar "cepat hyung", "iya, hyung datang" lalu mereka berdua turun ke dewan makan hotel "emm..hyung ayo makan diluar aku tidak mahu makan disini" seungcheol melihat jeonghan dengan pandangan pelik "kenapa?", "aku mahu makan diluar dimana aku boleh melihat laut dengan jelas kalau dari sini aku hanya boleh melihat kenderaan yang lalu lalang", "kamu pasti?" jeonghan mengangguk semangat "ya, memangnya kenapa hyung?", "kamu kata perut kamu sudah menyanyikan 3 buah lagu hyung takut kamu tidak mampu berjalan kerana merasa lapar" jeonghan mencubit manja perut seungcheol "aku masih mampu untuk berjalan hyung jangan meremehkan kekuatanku dengan kekuatanmu, lagipun kalau aku tidak mampu berjalan hyung pasti akan mengangkatku", "PD sekali" kata seungcheol sambil mengusap lembut kepala jeonghan lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari hotel dan memilih restoran terbuka ditepi pantai yang berdekatan dan memesan makanan masing-masing "hyung" panggil jeonghan "kenapa?", "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" seungcheol mengangguk "sebelum hyung menjadi leader kepada kami semua hyung bekerja sebagai apa?", "hyung berkerja di café" jeonghan mengangguk faham "jeonghan kalau kamu mahu tanya sesuatu tentang hyung tanyakan saja tidak perlu merasa gelisah seperti itu", "kalau begitu, keluarga hyung tinggal dimana sekarang? hyung ada berapa ahli keluarga? type darah hyung apa? hyung suka melakukan apa? dan apa yang hyung tidak suka? hyummp.." seungcheol menutup mulut jeonghan mengguna tangan kanannya "kamu bisa bertanya kepada hyung bukannya mensoal siasat hyung, memangnya kamu fikir hyung ini orang tahanan?" jeonghan mengelengkan kepala lalu seungcheol menarik tangan kanannya semula "keluarga hyung sekarang ini tinggal di British, ahli keluarga hyung hanya 3 orang, type darah hyung AB, rasanya hyung suka menyusahkan diri sendiri dan benda yang tak suka meninggalkan tugas separuh siap" jeonghan mengangguk dan pesanan makanan mereka sampai disebabkan jeonghan tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya kerana dibaluti dengan perban seungcheol lah yang bertanggungjawab untuk menyuap jeonghan, seungcheol menyuap jeonghan dengan penuh hati-hati dan lembut "hyung pandai menjaga orang sakit rupanya" seungcheol tersenyum bila mendapatkan pujian dari angelnya "kalau itu kamu hyung tentu bisa kalau orang lain sudah lama hyung tinggalkan" jeonghan tertawa kecil "hyung ada-ada saja, cepat habiskan makanan hyung lepas ini aku mahu jalan-jalan di tepi pantai" seungcheol mengangguk dan mula memakan makananya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di tepi pantai dengan tangan kanan jeonghan berpaut pada tangan kiri seungcheol "cantik sekali~" ucap jeonghan tanpa sedar "ada yang lebih cantik dari ini kalau kamu mahu tahu" jeonghan menoleh melihat seungcheol "benar? dimana?", "nanti hyung tunjukkan"

-Jeonghan pov

Selepas berjalan aku dengan seungcheol memilih untuk duduk pula aku menyandarkan kepalaku kebahunya "akhirnya cuti yang menenangkan!" ucapku dengan kuat "jeonghan kalau kamu mahu menjerit sekurang-kurangnya beri warning kepada hyung" aku tersenyum "kenapa pula aku harus memberi warning?" , "untuk hyung menutup telinga, hyung tidak mahu menjadi tuli dalam usia yang muda", "yak,hyung! fans diluar sana sangat suka dengan suaraku hyung pula malah megatakan suaruku menulikan telinga!" aku tegankkan kepalaku dan menoleh kearah lain "hyung berkata begitu sebab hyung tidak mahu telinga hyung tuli dengan mendengarkan suaramu yang terlalu merdu ketika menjerit itu, kan rugi kalau telinga hyung tuli dan tidak mampu untuk mendengarkan suara merdumu lagi" tangan seungcheol memegang kepalaku dan menyandarkan kembali kepada bahunya "jadi suaraku tidak menulikan telinga hyungkan?" seungcheol mengangguk "tidak cuma suaramu terlampau merdu untuk didengari" aku menunduk kerana malu dengan ucapan seungcheol tapi rasa Maluku terus hilang bila terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku dan seungcheol "EOMMA!APPA!" serentak kami berdua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa, rupa-rupanya member seventeen.

-Seungcheol pov

' **Dasar anak-anak durhaka! beraninya kalian semua menhancurkan moment bulan madu appa dan eommamu?!'** aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah kerana jeonghan lebih memetingkan mereka yang berstatus anak-anaknya **'akank appa sumpah kalian semua menjadi ikan kemudian appa akan melembarkan kalian semua ke buaya peliharaan appa'** tanpa sedar aku tertawa jahat jeonghan melihat kearahku "hyung tidak apa-apa? tiba-tiba saja ketawa seperti orang jahat yang mahu memberikan buaya peliharaannya makan" aku tersedak liur bila jeonghan berkata begitu "tidak, hyung baik-baik saja tiba-tiba mahu ketawa jahat tidak masalahkan?" jeonghan hanya memandangku dengan pelik "terserah hyung saja aku tidak masuk campur" aku mengangguk **'bahaya juga angel ini, kalau dia tahu mesti aku akan dicincang 15'** member seventeen mula mendekat "appa kenapa tidak bilang mahu keluar?" tanya hoshi kepadaku "appa fikir kalian semua masih penat dan perlukan rehat sebab itu appa tidak membagunkan kalian semua" mereka semua mengangguk "ok! disebabkan kita semua sudah sampai ayo main!" kata chan dengan semangat "appa juga harus ikut bermain dengan kami!" lalu chan dan hoshi menarikku untuk bermain dengan mereka "jeonghan tolong hyung!" jeritku meminta tolong kerana aku tidak mahu bajuku basah, bukannya ditolong jeonghan malah megiringiku dengan gelak ketawa yang kuat.

-Author pov

Akhirnya selepas 2 jam baru member seventeen berhenti bermain seungcheol yang tadinya tidak mahu bermain kerana tidak mahu basah turut bermain seperti anak kecil tidak cukup umur, hanya tinggal jeonghan, jun dan silver sahaja yang tidak basah. Jeonghan sedang malas dan tidak mahu bermain dengan mereka semua walaupun sudah diajak beberapa kali dan mereka semua tidak memaksa kerana mereka tahu kalau memaksa jeonghan mereka akan membangkitkan sosok ratu dari neraka yang tertidur dalam dirinya, jun pula menemani silver membeli makanan untuk member seventeen makan, selepas habis bermain air .Seungcheol berjalan kearah jeonghan dan mendudukkan dirinya jeonghan mengambil tuala dan mengeringkan rambut seungcheol "katanya tadi tidak mahu basah, tapi bila dilihat hyung bermain seperti anak kecil tidak cukup umur" seungcheol tersenyum "tidak cukup umur tidak mengapa jangan tidak cukup akal sudah" jeonghan dan jun tertawa kecil "oppa memang seperti anak kecil, akal oppa juga sekarang tinggal separuh tidak seperti dulu" kata silver dengan tenang seungcheol yang mendengar itu terus melempari silver dengan tuala yang jeonghan guna untuk mengeringkan rambutnya "mulutmu dari dulu tidak berubah silver" silver hanya menjungkitkan kedua bahunya, jeonghan mengambil makanan yang berada didalam bekas plastic dan berikan kepada seungcheol "hyung pasti lapar selepas bermain" seungcheol menerimanya dan mula makan "jun kenapa tidak bermain dengan mereka semua?" tanya seungcheol "tidak mengapa appa,aku sudah merasa seronok dengan hanya melihat mereka lagipun aku perlu menjaga silver kalau dia mahu pergi kemana-mana" seungcheol mengangguk "bagaimana dengan the8 apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya jeonghan pula "dia baik-baik saja eomma, tapi dia selalu memaksa diri untuk tersenyum bila berdepan denganku" jeonghan menepuk tangan anaknya dengan sayang "sabarlah nanti dia akan sedar juga" jun mengangguk "hyung! berhenti makan dan berikan semangat kepada anakmu ini!" kata jeonghan sambil menampar belakang kepala seungcheol, seungcheol yang tadinya dengan nikmat memakan makananya terus tersedak sekaligus tercekik, jeonghan yang melihat keadaan bakal kekasih merangkap bakal suaminya tercekik segara menepuk belakang seungcheol dengan kuat lalu memberikan air untuk diminum "angel kamu mahu hyung mati?! kenapa menampar kepala hyung nasip baik nyawa hyung masih panjang kalau tidak mesti hyung memerhatikanmu dari atas" kata seungcheol selepas berjaya menempuhi keadaan yang agak kritikal menurutnya "hyung tidak akan mati dengan tercekik isi ayam" kata jeonghan dengan wajah pokerface "ya,ya, hyung mengaku kalah kamu menang, jun kamu jangan risau the8 pasti akan sedar tentang perasaan cintamu kepadanya kamu hanya perlu bersabar ok? kamu namja yang kuatkan?" jeonghan mengangguk puas bila seungcheol memberikan kata nasihat kepada anak kelahiran chinanya itu "terima kasih appa" selepas puas bermain dan mengisi perut mereka semua pulang semula kehotel nasip baik silver pemilik hotel itu kalau tidak pasti mereka semua dimarahi kerana masuk dalam keadaan yang basah dan menyebabkan lantai lobi basah juga kotor dengan pasir dari pantai yang melekat pada kasut mereka semua.

-Room109

"Hyung nanti malam kita keluar mahu?" tanya jeonghan pada seungcheol yang sedang berada dalam kamar mandi "terserah kamu, hyung ikut saja" jeonghan mengangguk bila mendapat kata setuju dari seungcheol,tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk "rasanya kami tidak memesan apa-apa" ucap jeonghan tapi jeonghan tetap turun dari katil dan membuka pintu kamar "kita berjumpa lagi" kata namja dengan wajah seram itu kepada jeonghan, jeonghan yang terkejut langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Jeonghan naik keatas katil lalu menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku memberhentikan air bila terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan kuat, aku memakai pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar mandi "jeonghan? kenapa menutup pintu dengan kuat? angel?" aku melihat jeonghan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut aku cuba menyentuhnya tapi jeonghan seolah-oleh takut aku menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh jeonghan dan melihat jeonghan dengan tubuh yang bergetar sambil memeluk kedua-dua luntutnya "jeonghan~" panggilku lembut tapi jeonghan tidak merespon aku menyentuh bahu jeonghan pula "pergi!, pergi dari sini! aku tidak megenalimu! aku sumpah!" jeonghan berucap sambil menepis kasar tanganku "hei, jeonghan, jeonghan ini hyung, jeonghan!" aku kuatkan suara dan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya "h..hyung? hyung!" jeonghan meluru memelukku "hei,kenapa denganmu?" aku mengusap kepala jeonghan dan mencium dahi jeonghan untuk menenangkan dia "a..aku me..melihat namja..itu hyung…aku ta.. kut hyung", "diam tenangkan dirimu, jangan risau hyung ada disini", "tapi aku takut hyung, aku takut namja tadi mencederakan member kita yang lain hyung", "angel dengar sini ok, selagi hyung ada bersama kalian namja itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh kalian semua walaupun dengan hujung jarinya faham? hyung akan selalu melindungi kalian semua jadi jangan takut" aku bernafas lega bila jeonghan mengangguk dan badan yang tadinya bergetar sudah mula menghilang. "kalau kamu siap untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi panggil saja hyung ok?" jeonghan mengangguk sekali lagi "gomowo hyung"

-TBC-

Maaf kalau chapter kali ini terlalu membosankan ini kerana kepala otak author sedang diblock daripada berimaginasi dengan baik.

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	7. Busan new couple 4

Chapter 7

-Author pov

Seungcheol membaringkan jeonghan yang tertidur didadanya kekatil dan selimutkan tubuh jeonghan "dia trauma" kata seungcheol sambil menyusap lembut rambut jeonghan lalu mencuim rambut harum itu "kasian dia terlampau takut tadi" seungcheol bangkit dari katil dan keluar dari kamar lalu melangkah kekamar silver dan membukanya "silver, opp….." seungcheol yang tadinya melangkah kedalam segera keluar dari kamar silver "yak! silver kenapa kamu tidak bilang sedang menganti baju?!" kata seungcheol sambil megurut dada dan mata, selepas itu pintu kamar silver dibuka "kenapa oppa datang kesini?" tanya silver sambil mempersilakan seungcheol masuk kedalam "silver….", "tidak perlu untuk berusaha menjaga mata polosmu oppa, bukannya silver tidak tahu oppa sudah melihat tubuh silver beberapa kali, lagipun tadi silver memakai tuala" seungcheol duduk dimeja solek dan silver duduk atas katil sambil memeluk bantal "kenapa oppa datang kesini? oppa? choi seungcheol!" panggil silver dengan sedikit kuat bila melihat sungcheol leka bermain dengan crystal berbentuk bintang milik silver "eh? ah! oppa datang sini sebab nak tahu sesuatu", "apa dia?", "boleh terangkan secara teperinci tentang kuasa silver?", "kenapa oppa perlu tahu?", "kenapa silver tidak mahu beritahu oppa?", "oppa! berhenti menjawap soalanku dengan soalan kembali" seungcheol menangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah "type AB selalu menjawap soalan dengan soalan bukannya silver suka membaca fakta kenapa pekara sekecil itu silver tidak tahu?" silver membaling seungcheol dengan bantal tidurnya "macam yang oppa tahu kuasa silver lebih terarah kepada minda, silver berhubung melalu minda serta melihat masa depan dan silam juga makhluk halus apalagi yang oppa mahu tahu?" seungcheol mengangguk faham "boleh silver melihat memori seseorang?" silver mengangguk "ya, tapi silver harus menyentuh orang itu untuk melihat memorinya" seungcheol terus bangun dan menarik silver keluar dari kamar lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya pula "oppa?" seungcheol menarik tanga jeonghan dan juga silver "tolong lihat memori jeonghan sebentar tadi dia mengigil ketakutan bila membuka pintu tadi" silver duduk disisi katil disebelah jeonghan dan megengam tangan itu dengan lembut lalu memejamkan mata.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku melihat silver sudah menutup matanya "silver?" silver membuka matanya "apa yang kamu lihat silver?" belum sempat silver bercakap dia terus menutup mulutnya dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi aku megikutnya dari belakang silver sedang muntah di sinki aku megurut lehernya dengan lembut "kamu tidak apa-apa silver?" silver megangguk lalu terduduk kebawah aku melihat isi didalam sinki dan terkejut "silver benar kamu baik-baik saja?!" kataku sambil menekup muka kecil silver dengan kedua tanganku "kenapa oppa?", "boleh pula aku bertanya oppa kenapa?! kenapa kamu muntah darah silver?!" silver pasang wajah pokerface "silver baik saja, ini hanya kesan sampingan" aku mencuci darah silver selepas itu angkatnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan letakkan dia atas katil dan ambikkan segelas air "ini" silver menerima dan mula meminumnya "apa yang silver lihat?" silver lekakkan gelas air itu kelantai "seorang namja dengan parut dibahagian mata kiri bermula dari dahi hingga bawah mulutnya, muka dia agak menyeramkan untuk dilihat dia juga mempunyai tattoo yang sama dengan lelaki yang silver bunuh dulu" aku megangguk faham "silver sudah membuang memori wajah namja itu dari ingatan jeonghan jadi dia tidak akan trauma lagi" aku menghembuskan nafas lega "baguslah", "oppa, nampaknya kita akan menghadapi 'dia' semula" aku terkejut "silver pasti itu 'dia'? bukannya orang lain?" silver megangguk "bayangan yang silver nampak sebentar tadi tertuju kepada 'dia' oppa", "kamu pasti? mungkin bayangan kamu silap silver" silver mengelengkkan kepala "bayangan silver tidak pernah salah oppa, silver minta maaf" silver turun dari katil dan memeluk kepalaku yang sedang duduk "oppa dengar sini, kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita sayang dan musuh yang membunuh mereka adalah 'dia' kita sudah mendapat peluang untuk membalas dendam dan silver tidak akan sesekali melepaskan peluang emas itu" silver mendongakkan mukaku untuk melihat wajahnya "begitu juga dengan oppa jangan lepaskan peluang emas ini" aku megangguk "oppa berjanji akan membunuh 'dia' silver" silver tersenyum tipis lalu mencium pipi kiriku dan berbisik sesuatu "nampakya angel oppa sudah bangun dan berusaha untuk medengar percakapan kita sedari tadi, sediakan alasan yang terbaik untuk menjawap soalan daripadanya oppa" lalu silver keluar dari kamar.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku membuka mata bila terdengar suara seungcheol yang keras dari kamar mandi aku bercadang untuk bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi tadi dibatalkan bila aku mendengar suara yeoja yang sedang bercakap dengan seungcheol aku berpura-pura tidur bila melihat seungcheol dan yeoja itu keluar dari kamar mandi aku dapat merasakan seseorang duduk diatas katil aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat siapa yeoja itu dan ianya silver aku bernafas lega sedikit kerana yeoja yang masuk kesini silver dan bukannya yeoja lain tapi rasa cemburu tetap terasa dihati **'kenapa mereka bercakap dengan suara yang perlahan? aku tidak dapat medengarnya!'** aku cuma untuk bergerak lebih dekat tapi silver sudah turun dari katil dan memeluk kepala seungcheol aku megengam tanganku untuk menahan diri daripada menerkam silver **'jangan risau mereka memang rapat, mereka memang rapat, mereka tidak ada hubungan istimewa aku pasti!'** selepas silver keluar dari kamar aku mula mengerakkan badan dan berpura-pura bangun dari tidur "sudah bangun angel?" aku megangguk "hyung,air" seungcheol megambilkan air untukku dan duduk disebelah "hyung tadi aku mendengar suara yeoja siapa yeoja itu?", "siapa lagi kalau bukan silver manager kita semua", "pasti?" seungcheol megangguk dengan semangat "pasti! apa kamu cemburu bila lihat silver memeluk hyung?" mukaku memerah "mana ada! aku tidak cemburu langsung! lagipun buat apa aku cemburu buang tenagaku saja!" seungcheol ketawa dengan kuat "kalau begitu hyung boleh peluk silver tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu lagi" aku memukul seungcheol dengan bantal berkali-kali "dasar hyung pervert! bukannya aku tidak tahu hyung seronok kerana dapat sandarkan kepala hyung kedada gebu milik silver dasar hyung pervert! pervert! pervert! dengan anak kecil juga mahu ambil kesempatan!" seungcheol ketawa dengan kuat sambil megelak pukulan yang aku layangkan "hahahahaha….. bertenang angel hyung tahu, kamu sedang cemburu tapi tidak perlu memukul hyung dengan bertubi-tubi begini" aku tidak pedulikan seungcheol dan terus memukulnya "berhentilah angel hyung megaku siapa yang dipeluk silver memang bertuah tapi hyung lebih suka dengan badanmu daripada silver" pukulanku berlahan-lahan mula berhenti seungcheol memegang kedua tanganku "dengar sini hyung dengan silver sudah berkawan dari kecil dan hyung langsung tidak tertarik dengannya sebab hati hyung sudah terisi dengan nama orang yang hyung sangat cintai" aku megangguk faham, aku gembira seungcheol tidak tertarik dengan silver tapi jawapan akhirnya agak menyakitkan hati kecilku ini "boleh aku tahu siapa yang hyung suka itu?" seungcheol tersenyum "dia ada disekitar sini dia juga selalu ada untuk hyung" aku megangguk "pasti dia cantikl" seungcheol megangguk "dia sangat cantik, wajahnya seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan" aku tersenyum pahit kearah seungcheol "nanti hyung kenalakan dia kepadaku ya", "pasti".

-Author pov

-Room 110. 8:00mlm

Seunggwang sedang bersiap untuk keluar sedangkan vernon masih terbaring atas katil sambil mendengar lagu rapp "vernon ayo keluar makan mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita" vernon megangguk tapi masih tidak beranjak dari katil "vernon cepatlah pasti yang lain sedang menunggu", "sebentar kwanggie~~" balas vernon seunggwang sudah mencapai bekas krim muka untuk dilempar pada kekasih 4Dnya itu tapi terbatal bila pintu kamar mereka diketuk seunggwang pergi membuka pintu dan lihat silver sedang berdiri tegak disana "maaf silver vernon tidak mahu beranjak dari katil langsung" silver megangguk "oppa keluar dan tunggu sebentar" seunggwang keluar dan silver masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan megunci pintu selepas itu seunggwang dapat mendengar suara pilu kekasih rappernya itu "kwanggie tolong aku,ampun!" begitulah jeritan pilu vernon yang didengari seunggwang. Selepas itu pintu dibuka silver keluar dengan wajah yang tenang disusuli vernon yang berjalan dengan susah payah sambil memegang pinggangnya "kwanggie tolong" seunggwang yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang susah berjalan terus menolong "semua sudah tunggu didewan makan cepat turun" kata silver lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Semuanya sudah berkumpul dimeja akan yang cukup panjang untuk mereka semua.

-Seventeen pov

"Vernon apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" tanya sang eomma bila melihat anak 4Dnya berjalan dengan bantuan seunggwang "tanyakan saja pada silver kesayangan appa apa yang dia lakukan kepada anak tampanmu ini eomma" jeonghan menoleh melihat silver yang kebetulan duduk menghadapnya "silver hanya menolong seunggwang angel oppa" jeonghan melihat seunggwang pula "betul apa yang dikatakan silver eomma, tapi aku sudah bersiap untuk turun makan dan vernon masih berbaring atas katil tanpa ada niat untuk bangun lalu silver datang menolong itu saja dan aku setuju dengan apa silver lakukan" seungcheol berhenti makan bila mendapat pandangan megerikan dari angelnya "silver apa yang kamu lakukan pada vernon?", "silver menyuruh vernon oppa untuk keluar dari kamar turun makan bersama tadi vernon oppa hanya megangguk jadi silver flying kick pinggang vernon oppa hingga dia jatuh katil" kesemua member seventeen ketawa bila mendengar jawapan silver itu mereka semua makan dalam keadaan yang aman sambil bersembang tentang percutian selama 3 hari. Tapi semuanya terhenti bila melihat the8 meletakkan sudu dengan kasar serta berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dengan wajah yang boleh dikatakan surah atau mahu menangis? "tercegat apa lagi jun! cepat kejar dia!" seru jeonghan kepada anak kelahiran chinanya itu

-Author pov

-Di tepi pantai

The8 berlari hingga ke tepi pantai tanpa dia sedar, the8 megusap air mata yang megalir keluar tanpa henti dari matanya "jun hyung pabo,tidak aku yang pabo" the8 menutup mukanya dan mula menangis semula "aku benci…hiks.. diriku sendiri ..hiks.." jun yang tadinya terlambat megejar the8 mula melihat dari berbagai arah untuk mencari sosok yang sangat dia cintai sampailah dia teringat the8 sangat sukakan laut, tanpa membuang masa jun terus belari kepantai dan melihat the8 yang sedang duduk menghadap laut, jun membuka jacket dan membaluti tubuh kecil the8, the8 yang sedar terus bangun dari duduknya dan melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya "jun hyung?..." jun mendekat tapi the8 megundur ke belakang "jangan dekat denganku! pergi dari sini!" jun yang tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya menitiskan air mata terus menarik dan memeluk the8 "h..hyung lepaskan!" the8 meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi jun mempereratkan lagi pelukkannya "hyung jahat..hiks.. hyung buatkan diriku…hiks.. seperti orang bodoh.. dengan menyukaimu …hiks .. sedangkan hyung.. hiks.. langsung tidak menyukaiku.. hiks… aku mencintaimu hyung" jun tersenyum bila mendengar pegakuan the8 "hyung juga sangat mencintaimu my princess boy" the8 yang mendengar percakapan jun terkejut dan mendongak keatas melihat muka jun "hyung?" jun menunduk sedikt dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir lembut the8 "hyung mencintaimu minghao cuma kamu saja yang tidak sedar", "bagaimana pula dengan silver?" jun tertawa kecil "hyung cuma menjalankan tugas yang appa berikan, hyung sudah angap silver seperti adik hyung sendiri", "jadi selama ini hyung meganggapku sebagai apa?" , "hyung meangapmu seperti isteri yang merajuk kerana suaminya berpura-pura tidak sayang" the8 memukul kecil dada jun "aku bukannya isteri hyung", "tidak lama lagi,hyung sangat sayang dan cintaimu minghao" the8 mengangguk dan membalas pelukkan hangat jun, tanpa mereka sedar ada 4pasang mata melihat kelakuan mesra mereka dengan senyuman manis dibibir masing-masing.

-TBC-

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	8. Please,be my star

Chapter 8

-Author pov

2 pasang mata yang sedang megintip kemesraan jun dan the8 ialah mata milik seungcheol dan juga jeonghan yang sedang bersembunyi di balakang kereta yang diparking disitu. "wah,hyung mereka sangat mesra hati dan mataku jadi sejuk melihatnya" kata jeonghan sambil megusap dadanya dengan lembut "hyung juga begitu, harap jun menjalankan tanggungjawab yang baik selepas menjadi boyfriend kepada the8 hyung merestui hubungan mereka berdua" kata seungcheol dengan senyuman hangat bukannya mendapat pujian tapi jintakan 'manja' dari angelnya "hyung bercakap seperti orang tua mereka saja", "habisnya kita berdua ini apa? kalau bukannya eomma dan appa kepada mereka semua? tuggul kayu dan angin lalu begitu?" jeonghan mengelengkan kepalanya malas "kita berdua memang eomma dan appanya mereka tapi bukan eomma dan appa mereka yang sebenar mereka masih mempunyai keluarga sendiri hyung" seungcheol mengangguk faham "Oooo~~~ tapi aku sudah meganggap mereka semua seperti anakku sendiri" kata seungcheol perlahan tapi tetap dapat didengari oleh jeonghan dan pipinya memerah tipis "ayo pergi dari sini" ajak jeonghan "ah! hyung mahu tunjukkan sesuatu!" kata seungcheol lalu menarik tangan jeonghan untuk megikutinya, seungcheol menarik tangan jeonghan memasuki hutan tipis yang berada di hujung pantai "hyung ini hutan,buat apa kita kesini?" seungcheol tidak menjawap malainkan menarik tangan jeonghan "hyung aku sudah penat kaki ini sudah perit untuk berjalan" seungcheol yang mendengar angelnya megeluh terus berhenti dan megangkat tubuh ringan itu "peluk leher hyung kalau tidak mahu jatuh" jeonghan melakukan apa yang disuruh seungcheol dan seungcheol kembali berjalan sambil mendukung jeonghan. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai kesatu tempat yang lapang dan sebuah pondok kayu tidak beratap yang berdiri indah disitu "lihat keatas"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku mendongak melihat langit dan terkejut sekaligus teruja "h..hyung bintangnya cantik sekali" seungcheol menurunkan aku dengan perlahan keatas lantai pondok kayu "suka?" aku mengangguk mulutku bagaikan terkunci apabila melihat langit malam yang sangat gelap disinari cahaya bintang yang sangat banyak "indah~" aku menunduk dan membetulkan urat leher yang terasa sakit akibat mendongak terlalu lama "sini hyung bantu" seungcheol megurut leherku dengan lembut "dari mana hyung tahu tempat seindah ini?", "dulu hyung selalu datang kesini dengan silver dan seorang lagi teman hyung kami bertiga selalu datang bersama untuk melihat langit malam walaupun tanpa bintang, bagi kami langit malam sangat indah walaupun sesetengah orang megatakan langit malam boleh menjadi mimpi buruk kepada seseorang, silver pernah bercakap 'langit malam memang menakutkan bila tidak ditemani bintang, semua orang tidak mahu melihat dan meganggapnya menakutkan dan melambangkan kesedihan, kenapa bintang berani menemani langit malam? kenapa bintang tidak takut? kenapa mereka sanggup menemani langit malam tanpa berfikir mungkin cahaya mereka akan ditelan langit malam dan tidak dapat dilihat?' jadi jeongan apa pendapatmu?" aku terdiam sejenak "aku tidak tahu hyung, aku tidak pernah melihat langit malam boleh jadi seindah ini" seungcheol berhenti megurut leher lalu beralih duduk dihadapanku dan merenung mataku "mahu tahu apa jawapan silver?" aku megangguk "itu kerana bintang membawa kebagian kepada sesiapa saja yang melihatnya, bintang menemani malam kerana dia tahu malam tidak menakutkan, bintang tahu malam tidak akan memalapkan cahayanya, bintang tahu malam hanya memerlukan teman yang setia, dan yang paling penting bintang tahu malam akan sentiasa melindunginya dikala bahaya datang dengan awan gelapnya, sebab itulah dengan hanya sebutir bintang malam boleh menjadi indah" dengan perlahan seungcheol mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku dan aku menutup mata selepas itu aku dapat rasakan bibir lembut seungcheol mendarat lembut di dahiku. Aku membuka mata bila bibir seungcheol menjauh "hyung sayang kamu begitu juga dengan member yang lain" aku tersenyum "aku juga sayang hyung", **'dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku'** seungcheol tersenyum "jadi siapa teman hyung yang seorang lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada cemburu untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutku sangat manis, aku tidak mahu hatiku meletup dengan layanan lembutnya "cemburu lagi angel?" aku megangguk "iya, kali ini aku cemburu cepat katakan siapa teman hyung itu" seungcheol tertawa kecil "dia teman hyung yang paling rapat setelah silver dan namanya pernah memenuhi hati hyung" hatiku yang tadinya mahu meletup, perlahan-lahan mula mati rasa sakit mula megetuk pintu hati "maksudnya hyung mencintai dia?" seungcheol megangguk "hyung sangat mencintai dia, sepenuh hati hyung tidak ada manusia manapun yang boleh mengantikan namanya dari hati hyung" aku rasa air mataku mula megumpul di pelupuk mata "h..hyung, masih mencintai dia?", "sudah tentu! hyung sangat menyayanginya dan sentiasa merindukan dia" aku megengam tangan kananku untuk menahan diri dari menagis "jadi…huuh~ jadi tiada seorang manusia pun yang mampu mengantikan nama dia dari hati hyung?" seungcheol megangguk "tiada langsung" hatiku bertambah sakit seperti ditusuk dengan belati yang sangat tajam dan berbisa "bo..leh aku tahu siapa nama dia?", "valencia violet" serentak dengan itu air mataku mengalir turun kepipi.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku sedar sedari tadi jeonghan cuba menahan air matanya dari mengalir turun dan akhirnya air mata mutiara itu mengalir juga aku menghapuskan air mata muatiara itu dari pipi mulusnya menggunakan ibu jari tanganku "kenapa kamu menangis angel?", "habisnya..hiks… h..hyung.. hiks… san.. gat.. hiks.. mencintai…valencia violet.. hiks… ..hatiku jadi…sakit hyung…hiks" aku menarik tubuh indah itu masuk kedalam pelukanku dan megusap belakangnya "kenapa hatimu sakit angel?", "i..itu..hiks .. aku men..hiks.. cintaimu hyung.. tapi aku… hiks… sepertinya tidak mampu…hiks … mengantikan nama valencia dari..hiks… hatimu", "siapa kata kamu tidak mampu mengantikan nama valencia angel?" jeonghan mendongak melihat mukaku "hyung..hiks.. bilang tia…da. hiks… manusia pun yang.. hiks... mampu mengantikan namanya… dari hatimu hyung" aku tersenyum "hyung bilang manusia, tapi dimata hyung kamu itu angel yoon jeonghan", "hiks.. maksud hyung itu apa?", "yoon jeonghan kamu itu angel! sebab itu hyung jarang memanggil dengan nama aslimu kerana bagi hyung kamu itu angel dan…" aku tersenyum sekilas bila melihat wajah cute jeonghan menunggu jawapanku "dan..?" aku mencium bibir lembut itu selama beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya "kamu berjaya mengantikan nama valencia violet dengan namamu dihati hyung, jadi angel mahu kamu menjadi bintang kepada hyung?" jeonghan megangguk dan memelukku dengan erat sekali "mahu hyung! saranghae" aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan hangat itu "nado"

-Author pov

Selepas 2 jam berada disana akhirnya pasangan seunghan itu pulang kehotel dalam keadaan yang gembira mereka yang berjalan disekitar mereka juga turut dapat merasa aura yang hangat dan selesa keluar dari tubuh badan memilih masuk mereka. Jeonghan memilih ke kamar dahulu sedangkan seungcheol mahu membeli hot chocolate di dewan makan dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan silver adik kesayangan durhaka menurutnya lalu menegur silver "buat apa disini?", "menunggu hot chocolate" seungcheol mengangguk faham lalu bermain dengan rambut panjang silver "kamu tidak mahu memotong rambut silver?" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "ini saja harta yang keluargaku sayang oppa" seungcheol menghembuskan nafas lalu bermain semula dengan rambut silver "eh! silver rambutmu ada yang bewarna dark purple" kata seungcheol heboh dan melihat rambut silver yang bewarna dark purple "cuma sedikit oppa rambutku masih banyak yang bewarna silver" seungcheol yang tidak mendengar ucapan silver terus menariknya masuk kedalam pelukkan yang erat "oppa tetap gembira" silver tersenyum tipis "bersyukurlah kepada tingkah konyol anak-anak oppa yang membuatkan hati mati silver terusik sedikit" setelah hot chocolate mereka siap mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju kearah kamar lalu berpisah kerana keduduk kamar yang sedikit jauh. Seungcheol masuk kedalam dan tersenyum bila melihat angelnya sedang terbaring sambil bermain dengan phonenya "angel~~" panggil seungcheol, jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum "lama sekali", "hyung bertemu dengan silver sambil menunggu hot chocolate siap"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku meminum sedikit hot chocolate yang seungcheol bawak kekamar "apa yang hyung sembangkan dengan silver?", "jadual seventeen itu saja, hyung mahu mandi dulu" aku mengangguk faham "baiklah hyung" selepas seungcheol masuk ke kamar mandi aku terus berbuka phoneku dan mensearch nama valencia violet tapi tidak juga aku jumpa "bagai mana aku mahu tahu tentangnya jika tidak mempunyai apa-apa clue?" aku melihat kamar mandi "sepertinya dia akan lama" aku terus berfikir keras hinggalah timbul satu idea "kenapa aku tidak tanyakan silver saja diakan teman rapat seungcheol" aku turun dari katil "hyung aku keluar sebentar ya!", "pergilah jaga dirimu" bila mendengar kata setuju dari seungcheol terus aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar silver bila sudah sampai aku megetuk pintu itu "kamu ada didalam silver?" dan pintu dibuka "masuklah angel oppa" aku masuk dan duduk diatas katil lalu silver pula duduk di kerusi meja solek "kenapa angel oppa datang mencari silver?" aku mengaru leherku kerana gugup "emm… silver kamu berkawan dengan seungcheol hyung dari kecilkan?" silver hanya menganggukkan kepala "boleh kalau oppa mahu tahu tentang seseorang?" sekali lagi silver menganggukkan kepala "siapa yang oppa mahu tahu", "valencia violet" silver nampak sedikit terkejut walaupun riak wajahnya tidak begitu menonjol "silver kenal dengannya?" silver menunduk dan memegang dadanya "silver? kamu baik-baik saja?", "valencia violet dia eonnieku, eonnie yang paling aku sayang juga calon isteri seungcheol oppa dia sudah tiada jadi jeonghan oppa tidak mempunyai halangan untuk mendapatkan seungcheol oppa" aku terkejut tapi masih ingin bertanya silver mengangkat mukanya dan melihatku dengan pandangan yang dingin sekali dan juga tersirat rasa sakit mungkin? "PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG! AKU TIDAK MAHU MELIHATMU! PERGI DARI SINI!" lalu silver menolakku keluar kamarnya dengan kuat aku mula rasa bersalah bila melihat wajah silver aku cuba untuk membuka pintu kamar tapi dikunci dari dalam "aku bilang pergi!" aku mendekatkan telingaku dan dapat mendengar isak tangis yang perlahan "oppa minta maaf silver" lalu aku pergi ke kamarku pula aku membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam dan aku melihat seungcheol sudah duduk berbaring diatas katil dengan santai sambil bermain dengan phone "kamana kamu pergi tadi angel?" **'kalau seungcheol tahu aku membuat silver menangis pasti dia akan memarahiku dengan teruk'** , "aku ke kamarnya channie" seungcheol mengangguk lalu aku berjalan dan duduk diatas katil disebelah seungcheol "hyung kalau seseorang buat silver menangis apa yang hyung akan buat?" seungcheol meletakkan phonenya dan menoleh kearahku "memangnya kenapa?", "hyung~ jawap saja soalanku itu" seungcheol tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kananku "kalau ada sesiapa yang buatkan silver menjatuhkan air matanya hyung tidak akan memaafkan orang itu untuk selamanya, dan hyung juga akan menyeksan orang itu hingga separuh nyawa" aku meneguk ludah dengan susah "b..be..begitu sekali hyung?" seungcheol mengangguk "silver adik kesayangan hyung siapa yang berani menyakitinya akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal atau mungkin lebih".

-Author pov

Muka jeonghan mula menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan panic tapi ditahan sedaya-upaya untuk terlihat bersahaja dan tiba-tiba phone seungcheol berdering "hyung laoud speaker boleh?" seungcheol mengangguk dan menlaoud speakerkannya "hello, seungcheol bercakap" seungcheol dan jeonghan dapat dengar suara isak tangis yang halus melalui talian "hiks… oppa… hatiku merasa..sakit..hiks…kembali" seungcheol terus menyambar phone yang diletak atas katil "silver?! oppa datang sekarang" seungcheol terus melempar phonenya dan berlari keluar kamar jeonghan yang menyambut phone seungcheol sudah menunjukkan muka panic dan juga pucat "pabo! bagus yoon jeonghan disebabkan perangaimu itu kamu sudah buatkan orang yang kekasihmu paling sayang menangis!" jeonghan melihat phone seungcheol dan mendapati talian belum terputus "silver siapa yang membuat kamu menangis?!" jeonghan dapat mendengar suara seungcheol dalam talian dan nada seungcheol seperti marah sekali "oppa…hiks", "shhh~~~ semuanya baik-baik saja semuanya akan kembali kepada asal, jangan risau ok, oppa akan tetap menjaga silver seperti mana valencia menjagamu, silver tiada siapa boleh melukanmu selagi oppa ada jangan menangis air mata mutiaramu lebih bernilai dari berlian silver" , "satu-satunya orang yang..hiks.. silver sayang hilang oppa… hiks.. meninggalkan silver… meninggalkan oppa..hiks …meningalkan kita berdua oppa", "silver tidak baik berkata begitu valencia mungkin sedang perhatikan kita berdua dia akan sedih kalau mendengar adiknya berkata begitu" jeonghan yang tidak sanggup mendengar isak tangis silver terus memutuskan talian "oppa mintak maaf silver" dan jeonghan megelap air matanya yang mengalir turun kepipi mulusnya. Sedangkan seungcheol yang berada didalam kamar silver cuma untuk menenagkan silver dengan memeluknya dan mengusap lembut belakang silver "silver tidak mahu merasa sakit begini lagi oppa, silver tidak sanggup" seungcheol memegang bahagian rambut silver yang bewarna dark purple "silver mahu buangkan semua perasaan silver" selepas silver berkata begitu bahagian rambut yang seungcheol pegang kembali bertukar kepada warna silver serentak dengan itu air mata seungcheol jatuh seungcheol memeluk tubuh kecil silver dengan erat "mianhae victoriqua violet", "cukup dengan memanggiku dengan nama silver oppa" **'suaranya sudah kembali dingin, valencia maafkan aku kerana tidak mampu menjaga hati adikmu dengan baik hingga dia membuang semua perasaanya kerana tidak mahu hatinya merasa sakit'.**

-TBC-

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	9. My true side

Chapter 9

-7:00 pgi

-Author pov

Jeonghan terjaga dari tidurnya dan membuka mata lalu melihat jam di dinding kamar "7:00pgi?" jeonghan melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat seungcheol, jeonghan turun dari katil dan mula mencari seungcheol di dalam kamar tapi tidak jumpa juga "kemana dia?" jeonghan pergi ke balcony pula namun kosong "kamar member mungkin" jeonghan melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar sebaik saja dia membuka pintu wajah seungcheol sudah tersaji dihadapannya "hyung kemana?" seungcheol tidak menjawap pertanyaan jeonghan lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya ke atas katil jeonghan yang sedar tentang kejadian semalam mula panic "mungkin silver memberitahu seungcheol aku yang buatkan dia menangis! aduh, tamatlah riwayatmu yoon jeonghan!" guman jeonghan dengan nada kecil "angel kesini sebentar" panggil seungcheol dengan nada lembut jeonghan menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan kearah seungcheol dengan perasaan takut lalu duduk disampingnya "ke..kenapa hyung?", "kenapa suaramu bergetar?", "aku hanya sejuk hyung itu saja" seungcheol bergerak mendekati jeonghan dan memeluk pinggang ramping dan sembunyikan wajahnya jeonghan mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut "emm.. hyung tahu siapa yang buat silver menangis?" seungcheol hanya memgelengkan kepala "tidak, silver cakap dia secara tiba-tiba teringatkan kenangan lamanya" jeonghan megangguk faham **'dia seorang yang berhati mulia'** batin jeonghan "tadi aku mencari hyung, hyung pergi kemana?", "hyung temankan silver tanpa sedar tertidur pula" jeonghan mengigit bibirnya **'jangan cemburu jeonghan ini salahmu sendiri membuatkan silver menangis'** sungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun lalu turun dari katil "hari ini hyung istiharkan hari untuk berseronok! sesiapa pun tidak dibenarkan pulang ke hotel selagi jarum jam tidak menujukkan pukul 12:00!" seru seungcheol dengan semangat jeonghan yang melihat seungcheol ikut tersenyum "kalau begitu mari bersiap dan kejutkan member yang lain"

-Seventeen pov

Kesemua member seventeen berkumpul dilobi hotel dan membuat 2 barisan dan seungcheol berdiri dihadapan mereka semua berjalan kekiri dan kekanan layaknya coporal dan berhenti berjalan bila melihat silver datang dan berdiri bersama mereka semua "ok dengar sini! hari ini kita semua akan bermain sepuasnya dan sesiapa pun tidak dibenarkan kembali ke hotel selagi jarum jam tidak menunjukkan pukul 12:00 faham?!" mereka semua mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar kecuali silver dia kelihatan lebih dingin dari sebelum ini. "hyung kita semua pergi guna apa?" seungcheol yang mendengar soalan dari vernon itu menganggukkan kepala "bagus kadet! kita semua akan pergi menggunaka bas kerana hyung tidak mahu kamu semua terpisah dan ingat! jangan lupakan pasangan masing-masing ok!" mereka semua bersorak setuju tentunya untuk para seme dan muka merah untuk para uke .Bas yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba mereka masuk kedalam dan memilih tempat duduk dibahagian belakang sekali tapi tidak untuk silver yeoja manis itu memilih kerusi yang berada dihadapan sekali jauh dari mereka member seventeen duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing pegecualian untuk chan anak bungsu keluarga seventeen.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku gembira bila seungcheol bilang kami semua akan bermain sepanjang hari itu bermaksud kami berdua dapat menghabiskan masa berdua tanpa gangguan dari member lain dan mencipta memori indah bersama tapi semuanya hancur bila seungcheol seperti tidak endahkan aku seolah-olah aku tidak wujud saja sedangkan aku duduk disebelahnya seperti sekarang aku melihat seungcheol lebih memerhatikan silver berbanding diriku bukannya aku mahu mengontrol seungcheol aku sedar aku baru saja menjalinkan hubungan selama sehari tapi setidaknya aku masih mempunyai sedikit hak untuk buatkan seungcheol perhatikan aku "hyung! kamu terus-teruskan merenung silver" seungcheol menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kananku dengan lembut "maaf angel, hyung terlupa" aku melihat seungcheol dengan pandangan tajam "hyung aku duduk diselahmu bagaimana hyung boleh lupa?" seungcheol ketawa perlahan "hyung mintak maaf ok?" dan seungcheol menarik kepalaku bersandar kedadanya "tidurlah perjalanan masih panjang hyung tidak mahu tenagamu hilang" aku megangguk dan mula memejamkan mata.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku melihat jeonghan mula menutup matanya untuk tidur lalu aku mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut supaya dia cepat tertidur bukan niatku untuk tidak memerhatikannya tapi aku tidak mahu silver menjadi seperti patung hidup jasatnya memang ada tapi hatinya mati aku menoleh kearah jeonghan dan memastikan dia betul-betul tidur, selepas itu dengan perlahan-lahan aku memasang pillow neck kelehernya dan berjalan kearah silver lalu duduk disebelahnya, silver tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku langsung, menoleh pun tidak "silver" panggilku tapi tidak dijawap **'pergi dari sini silver mahu bersendirian'** aku meghembuskan nafas "silver kamu bukannya patung, kamu harus terukan hidup jangan biarkan hatimu mati" kataku sambil melihat wajah silver dari sisi kerana silver hanya melihat kehadapan **'silver lebih rela menjadi patung daripada menghidupkan hati yang telah mati ini'** aku menekup muka kecil silver lalu menghadapkan ke mukaku "lihat mata oppa victoriqua violet" silver melihat mataku "oppa tidak akan sesekali mengalah, oppa akan buatkan hatimu hidup kembali, oppa akan buatkan kamu berasa gembira seperti dulu" aku melihat mata silver tapi tidak menjumpai apa-apa selain pandangan yang kosong dan gelap hatinya benar-benar sudah mati,silver memegang kedua tanganku dengan lembut **'bagaimana oppa mahu membuatkan silver merasakan perasaan gembira? hati silver sudah mati tidak ada apa yang tinggal disana kecuali tempat gelap dan kosong apa yang silver tahu sekarang ini perasaan gembira itu tidak akan pernah datang kepada silver'** seungcheol merenung dalam mata silver "matamu indah silver tapi sayang ianya melambangkan kekosongan" aku menurukan tanganku dan menariknya masuk kedalam pelukanku "oppa janji akan buatkan kamu berasa gembira kembali" aku melepas pelukkanku dan melihat silver sudah tertidur didadaku aku kembali memeluk pinggang kecil itu "tidur dengan nyeyak"

-Author pov

Member seventeen mula membuka mata bila merasakan bas mereka berhenti jeonghan membuka matanya dan mendapati dia tidak lagi tidur bersandarkan dada kekasihnya melainkan pillow neck jeonghan berdiri dari kerusinya bila melihat kepala seungcheol berada di kerusi barisan paling hadapan sekali jeongahan segela melangkah kesana niat mulanya untuk bangunkan silver dan seungcheol terbatal apabila melihat silver tidur bersandarkan dada seungcheol dan tangan seungcheol yang memeluk pinggang kecil silver dengan erat tidak tahan dengan pandang itu jeonghan terus turun dari bas jeonghan mengurut dadanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit "apa kata cintanya semalam hanya sekadar ucapan semata-mata? atau dia hanya kasihankan aku?" mata jeonghan mula mengumpulkan air mata tapi segera dihapuskan bila merasakan bahunya ditepuk "eomma tidak apa-apa? pening atau mahu muntah?" tanya mingyu dengan prihatin "tidak mingyu-ah, eomma baik-baik saja tidak perlu risau". Selepas semuanya turun dari bas mereka terus masuk kedalam dewan yang berada dihadapan mereka semua "makan atau bermain dulu?" tanya seungcheol dan mereka semua memilih makan. Member seventeen mula berpecah untuk membeli makanan masing-masing termasuk juga seungcheol, jeonghan merasa sedih kerana seungcheol tidak menemankan dia melainkan silver hati jeonghan bertambar sakit.

-Jeonghan pov

Kami semua duduk dimeja yang boleh terbilang panjang kerana mampu memuatkan kami semua aku duduk disebelah seungcheol "hyung tolong ambilkan aku air" aku mula bercakap dengan seungcheol dan seungcheol memberikan aku segelas air. "jeonghan lihat tanganmu" aku menyuakan tangan kananku kepada seungcheol dan seungcheol membuka perbannya "cuba gerakkan tanganmu" aku mengerakkannya "sakit?" aku mengelengkan kepala "baguslah, kamu boleh makan dengan sendiri mulai saat ini" ayat sungcheol simple tapi cukup untuk buatkan hatiku sakit aku cuma tersenyum dan memakan makananku.

-Author pov

Selepas makan mereka semua berkumpul di hutan tipis belakang dewan "kenapa kita semua menunggu disini appa?" tanya the8 pada seungcheol "mula-mula sekali kita akan berpecah kepada dua kumpulan" mereka semua mengangguk "jadi siapa lawan siapa?" tanya DK "eomma lawan appa bagaimana?" chan menyumbangkan ideanya dan mereka mengangguk setuju, kumpulan mula dibahagikan untuk kumpulan seungcheol ada mingyu, jun, DK, joshua, vernon yang terakhir silver. Untuk kumpulan jeonghan pula ada wonwoo, the8, hoshi, woozi, seunggwang dan akhir sekali chan. "baiklah kumpulan sudah dibahagikan hari ini kita akan main paintball, kumpulan mana yang berjaya merampas bendera pihak lawan akan dikira pemanang dan kepada kumpulan yang kalah mesti ikut cakap pemenang bagaimana?" mereka semua mengangguk setuju tapi tidak untuk seunggwang "ini tidak adik appa!" seungcheol yang mendengar rugutan dari anaknya terus bertanya "kenapa pula?" seunggwang tidak menjawap melainkan memasang wajah merayu "sudahlah kalau begini sampai bila kita akan mula bermain" mendengar kata putus sang appa mereka semua mengangguk dan mula memakai baju perisai dan mengisi gun mereka dengan paintboll secukupnya. Selepas 13 minit bermain kumpulan seungcheol hampir mendapatkan bendera pihak lawan dan sekarang seungcheol sedang bersembunyi di balik pokok besar yang tumbang bersama silver.

-Seungcheol pov

"ini sangat senang!" aku berseru dengan nada teruja kerana hampir saja mendapatkan bendera pihak lawan "kita sudah dilatih oppa" kata silver dengan nada tenang "tidak salah kalau menggunakan kelebihan yang kita ada silver" aku menjeguk keatas melihat sekeliling kalau ada sesiapa sebaik saja aku ingin melangkah silver menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk aku ingin bertanya tapi dengan segera silver membuat tanda senyap silver membuka topengnya termasuk juga aku, silver menunjuk bibirnya dan aku mengangguk silver mula mengerakkan bibir dan aku mula membaca _'kita ada tetamu yang tidak diundang, bilangan mereka banyak lebih kurang 18 orang disini dan selebihnya ada diluar 2 dihadapan oppa dan 3 dibalik pokok belah kananku'_ aku mengangguk faham _'kamu membawa senjata?'_ silver menunjukkan gelang tangan dia kearahku _'silver mempunyai 2 buah pistol lagi oppa kedepan dan silver kekanan ok?'_ aku mengangguk dan membawa keluar pistol dari belakang bajuku dan memeriksa peluru, selepas memastikan semuanya tersedia aku melompat keluar dan melepaskan tembakan salah seorang dari mereka kena tepat dikepala dan seorang lagi didada aku jalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua "cakap siapa yang menghantar kalian" kataku sambil menghalakan muncung pistol ke kepala namja kedua "aku..s..setia pada tuanku!" aku tersenyum "jawapan salah~" dan aku melepaskan 3 das ke kepalanya "cara membunuhmu lembut oppa" aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tubuh silver dipenuhi darah kecuali rambutnya "apa yang kamu pegang silver?" silver melihat apa yang dipegang kemudian menjatuhkannya dan memijak benda itu hingga lumat "jatung mereka silver lupa melepaskannya semasa menarik keluar dari tubuh mereka, cepat cari mereka"

-Seventeen pov

Hampir kesemua member seventeen ditangkap dan dikumpulkan dalam satu bulatan yang besar dan dikelilingi oleh 8 orang namja yang bersenjata sebenar. "eomma apa yang terjadi?" tanya chan dalam keadaan yang takut jeonghan yang melihat anak bungsunya ketakutan terus memeluknya "jangan risau semuanya akan baik-baik saja", "Hei, kau disana! berhenti bercakap! sebelum aku memotong lidahmu!" jeongahan menutup mulutnya dan chan mula mengeluarkan air matanya akibat takut "buang topeng kalian!" member seventeen menurut dan membuang topeng mereka semua "tidakku duga ada namja secantik kau" kata salah satu namja bersenjata itu sambil mencengkap wajah jeonghan, chan yang tidak terima eommanya diperlakukan dengan kasar mengigit tangan namja itu dengan kuat "arrhhh!" jerit namja itu dengan kuat lalu menarik tangannya "budak kurang ajar" namja itu melayangkan tinju yang kuat ke muka chan dan mengakibatkan hujung bibir chan pecah megeluarkan darah "kalau sesiapa yang berani melawan kami, nasip kalian akan sama seperti dia faham!" member seventeen hanya megangguk pasrah

-Author pov

Seungcheol yang melihat kejadian wajah jeonghan dicengkam dengan kuat dan chan dipukul membuatkan kemarahannya memuncak "silver tidak tahu kenapa tapi silver mahu bunuhnya dulu" kata silver dengan nada yang tersirat kemarahan "tiada siapa boleh menyentuh keluargaku tanpa izin dariku" seungcheol menoleh melihat silver dan tersenyum bila melihat warna anak mata silver bertukar kepada warna merah sedikit begitu juga rambutnya yang diselangkan dengan warna merah "oppa memberikan penghormatan untuk silver membunuh dia" dan mereka berdua terjun dari pokok yang mereka duduk. Namja bersenjata itu ketawa dengan riangnya bila melihat wajah takut member seventeen tapi ketawanya terhenti bila merasa ditembak dari arah belakang lalu namja itu menoleh "siapa kamu yang beraninya mengangguk kami semua?!" tanya namja itu sambil menghalakan muncung pistolnya kearah silver "kau berada dilaluanku memang sepatutnya aku menembakmu dasar manusia bertaraf rendah", "apa kau bilang budak sial?!", "apa kalian tuli? aku kata dasar manusia bertaraf rendah malahan taraf kalian lagi rendah dari seekor kinzhir"

-TBC-

Maafkan amu kalau chapter kali ini tersangat membosankan...

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	10. My true side 2

Chapter 10

-Author pov

Mendengar hinaan daripada seorang anak kecil membuatkan amarahnya memuncak "kau terlampau kecil untuk membezakan keadaan bahaya atau tidak kesian sekali" silver tetap tenang "sekurang-kurangnya aku tahu membezakan taraf seseorang itu" namja itu berjalan kearah silver lalu mengcenkam rambut panjang silver dan melemparnya ke member seventeen dengan pantas disambut hoshi "anak sial! tidak tahu apa-apa selain menghina aku akan pastikan mulutmu terkoyak bila aku membunuhmu" seungcheol yang melihat dari jauh tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa kalau dia mengambil tindakan terburu-buru nyawa member seventeen mungkin melayang. Hoshi yang memeluk tubuh silver merasakan getaran kecil "semuanya akan baik-baik saja kita akan bebas dari sini" kata hoshi untuk menenagkan silver selepas hoshi berkata begitu silver terus ketawa dengan kuat "hahahahaha! hahaha!" rambut dan mata silver yang tadinya berwarna silver berganti dengan warna merah darah begitu juga dengan gigi taringnya yang sedikit panjang dari ukuran biasa "manusia bodoh! berani sekali makhluk menjijikan sepertimu menyentuh rambut berhargaku?" silver berdiri lalu tersenyum kejam "mari bermain~~" silver menerkam namja yang mengcenkam rambutnya tadi "hmm~~ bunyi yang aku suka…. bunyi jantung yang berdegup kerana takut" lalu silver menumbuk dada kiri namja tadi dan menarik keluar jantungnya "j..jangan b..be..bergerak!" ucap ke7 namja yang masih tinggal "sepatutnya kalian semua yang tidak bergerak" kata silver sambil duduk di atas badan namja yang dibunuhnya tadi "oppa~~ silver sudah menyelesaikan tugas silver~~ sekarang giliranmu~" kata silver dengan suara manja. Seungcheol keluar dari balik pokok yang berdekatan lalu berjalan dengan tenang kearah mereka ke7 namja itu mahu menghalakan muncung pistol mereka kearah seungcheol tapi tidak boleh "akukan sudah bilang kalian semua tidak patut bergerak?" ke7 namja itu mula megeluarkan peluk akibat takut "silver oppa memerlukan pisau" silver mengeluarkan pisau dari tumit high heelnya dan melempar ke seungcheol "siapa yang hantar kalian semua kesini?" tanya seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku tidak faham dengan sintuasi yang aku hadapi sekarang dan juga para member **'kenapa silver boleh merubah warna rambut dan matanya? kenapa seungcheol boleh menjadi kejam dan yang paling penting apa mereka juga membunuh?'** aku melihat seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum sambil meletakkan pisau silver dileher salah satu namja bersenjata itu senyuman yang ditunjukan seungcheol bukannya senyuman yang pernah aku lihat tidak ada lagi senyuman lembut melainkan senyuman yang menyeramkan "aku setia kepada tuanku!" jawap namja itu dengan berani "jawapan salah~" serentak dengan itu seungcheol menarik pisaunya dari leher namja itu, namja itu tumbang dengan darah yang segar mengalir keluar dari lehernya "baiklah ini soalanku yang terakhir siapa yang menghantar kalian semua? kalau kalian menjawap soalanku kalian semua tidak akan dibunuh" aku memandang wajah seungcheol dengan pandangan tidak percaya bagaimana namja selembut dia bisa menjadi kejam sebegini? aku secara altomatik menoleh bila mendengar suara dari salah seorang dari mereka "kami dihantar oleh 'white orkid' untuk membunuh kalian semua", "wah~! itu musuhku! dia sangat baik menghantar kalian semua sebagai mainanku!" kata silver dengan nada riang aku melihat silver pula apa yeoja ini bertukar charater apabila warna rambut dan matanya berubah? "jawapan yang inginku dengar bagus sekali" selepas itu seungcheol mengelar leher mereka satu per satu kecuali namja yang menjawap soalan seungcheol tubuhku mula bergetar bila melihat pandangan yang mengerikan dihadapanku begitu juga member yang lain ada juga yang sudah menangis "h..hyung aku mohon l..le ..paskan ..d..ia" kataku dengan suara yang gagap aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat tangan yang selama ini membelaiku dengan lembut dipenuhi dengan darah "angelku namja ini sudah menyentuhmu tanpa izinku dan dia melukakan chan hyung tidak akan biarkan dia hidup" kata seungcheol lembut "t..tapi.." seungcheol mendekat kearahku dan mengusap rambutku tubuhku mula bergetar dengan kuat mataku pula mengumpulkan air mata kerana takut rambutku pula sudah dikotori dengan darah yang melekat di tangan seungcheol "shh~~ angelku dengar sini ok? hyung sangat sayangkanmu tiada siapa boleh menyentuhmu tanpa izinku apatahlagi berkelakuan kasar terhadapmu, kamu faham angelku?" aku mengangguk kerana takut dengan diri seungcheol yang sekarang dia seolah-olah bukan seungcheol yang aku kenal lagi, seungcheol mencuim dahiku lama lalu melepaskannya dan meletakkan pisaunya dileher namja itu kembali "kau bilang tidak akan membunuhku!" seungcheol tersenyum lagi dan melempar pisau kepada silver kembali "memang aku bilang tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi apa yang kau dengar dari mulut yeoja manis tadi? cuba ulang semula aku mahu mendengarnya" aku meneguk ludah dengan susah aku berharap seungcheol tidak membunuh namja itu di hadapanku aku sudah tidak sanggup "m..musuhku, s.. ba..ik mengh…" silver memotong ayat namja itu "lambat sekali! kau akan menjadi mainanku! mahu bercakap saja susah" silver berdiri dan menarik tangan namja itu "akanku pastikan kau menerima balasan yang setimpal selepas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap angel oppa dan keluargaku yang lain"

-Author pov

Kesemua member seventeen masuk kedalam bas dengan keadaan shock fikiran mereka kosong dan memori mereka hanya tertumpu pada kejadian dimana seungcheol dan silver membunuh terus berlegar-legar di dalam kepala mereka orang yang paling teruk diantara mereka semua ialah jeonghan air matanya sudah mengalir keluar kerana ketakutan. Selepas itu bas mereka berjalan menuju kehotel

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengetuk kepalaku berkali-kali kerana membuatkan jeonghan takut sungguh aku langsung tidak berniat untuk membuat jeonghan menangis atau takut kepadaku aku cuma tidak mampu menahan rasa marahku apabila melihat namja itu menyentuh jeongahan dengan kasar dan memukul chan hingga bibirnya pecah mengeluarkan darah aku bersandar dengan kasar ke kerusi bas lalu menoleh melihat silver rambut dan matanya masih berwarna merah darah "berhentilah bermain dengan pisaumu silver sudah cukup kamu menakutkan mereka sebentar tadi" silver menolah melihatku sambil tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya tekeluar "bukan salah silver, oppa juga membawa sifat psycho oppa keluar, angel oppa sampai menangis ketakutan kerana melihat oppa, jantung mereka juga mengeluarkan music yang sedap untuk didengari" kata silver lalu bermain dengan pisaunya semula "apa yang silver mahu lakukan dengan mainan baru itu?", "silver akan menyiat kulitya dulu dan…malas ah! mau fikir nanti juga akan mati" aku hanya mengelengkan kepala bila sifat kejam silver sudah keluar bas diberhentikan dihadapan hotel kami semua turun dan berkumpul dilobi "kemaskan barang kalian kita akan pulang hari ini juga" mereka semua megangguk jeonghan jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan aku, aku hanya mampu menghembus nafas rela aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mula mengemas barang-barang aku melihat jeonghan kesusahan mengambil sesuatu jadi aku mendekat untuk menolongnya tapi tindakkan dia agak melukakan hatiku "kenapa kamu menjauh angel?" jeonghan mengelengkan kepalanya aku yang tidak sanggup melihat wajah takut itu terus menarik kedua tangannya "lepaskan aku! aku mohon lepaskan aku! tolong jangan cenderakan aku!" hatiku bertambah sayu bila melihat mata indah itu mengalirkan semula air mata mutiaranya aku menarik jeonghan masuk kedalam pelukkanku "hyung mintak maaf, bukan niat hyung untuk menakutkanmu dan member yang lain, hyung cuma tidak mampu menahan marah bila melihat mereka mengasarimu juga chan, yoon jeonghan kamu harta yang paling berharga bagiku kamu sudah hyung anggap seperti crystal yang mudah pecah dan perlu diperlakukan dengan lembut begitu juga dengan member lain hyung juga rasa menyesal kerana tidak mampu menunaikan janji hyung kepadamu iaitu menjaga kamu dan juga member yang lain dari disakiti hyung minta maaf, hyung bersumpah bukan niat hyung untuk menakutkan kamu dan member yang lain angelku"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku mendongak melihat wajah seungcheol yang sedikit kotor akibat percikan darah dan merenung kedalam matanya "hyung sudah kembali" aku memeluk seungcheol dengan erat begitu juga dia "memangnya hyung kemana angelku?", "habisnya tadi hyung sangat menakutkan, buktinya aku sendiri sampai menangis bila melihat hyung, aku takut kalau hyung yang baik dan lemah lembut hilang" seungcheol tersenyum dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhku dalam pelukannya "mana mungkin hyung akan berkelakuan kasar terhadapmu angelku kamu adalah harta paling bernilai hyung pasti hyung menjagamu dengan baik" dan seungcheol mencium bibirku dengan lembut serta melumat kecil, ciuman yang tadinya terasa manis mula bertukar panas bila seungcheol meminta lebih dariku. Well aku benarkan saja dia kekasihku, bila merasakan nafasku makin pendek aku menepuk dada seungcheol beberapa kali dan seungcheol melepaskan tautan bibir kami "teast like a honey" aku tersenyum lalu sembunyikan wajah merahku kedadanya "pulang nanti hyung harus ceritakan semuanya faham? aku tidak mahu mereka binggung dan takut denganmu", "apa hyung begitu kejam tapi?" aku mengangguk "hyung seperti pembunuh psycho" dan seungcheol ketawa "sisi psycho hyung akan keluar kalau ada sesiapa yang menyentuhmu dan member yang lain".

-Author pov

Jeonghan dan seungcheol kembali mengemas barang mereka dalam keadaan yang damai dan penuh senyuman jeonghan pula sudah tidak takut dengan seungcheol kerana dia tahu seungcheol hanya mahu melindunginya seperti mana langit malam melindungi bintang kala bahaya datang dengan awan hitamnya. Selesai mengemas dan letakkan bag kedalam van. 3 jam perjalanan dan mereka sampai dihadapan dorm silver membuka pintu dorm lalu masuk kedalam dan diikuti member yang lain "ya tuhanku apa yang terjadi?!" jerit DK dengan suara tinggi member seventeen yang tadinya berjalan seperti siput melajukan langkah dan melihat dorm mereka. "siapa yang melalukan ini semua?" tanya wonwoo pula. Dorm mereka berantakan seperti kapal pecah plus kandang kambing barang mereka berselerak diatas lantai dan sesetangah benda rosak dan pecah seungcheol datang kearah silver "silver cuba lihat" kata seungcheol sambil menyerahkan pin dengan logo orkid putih, silver mengambil pin itu dari tangan seungcheol dan mengengaamnya lalu menutup mata "mereka datang kesini selepas kita meninggalkan dorm, mereka cuba menakutkan kita dengan memberi ancaman kecil" member seventeen binggun bila melihat tindakan silver, jeonghan yang melihat wajah anak-anaknya yang binggun memanggil seungcheol "hyung~~" seungcheol tersenyum dan mengaru belakang kepalanya "kalian semua duduk dulu, hyung dengan silver akan menerangkan kesemuanya". Mereka semua mengangguk dan duduk diatas lantai kecuali untuk woozi yang duduk diatas pangkuan joshua. "Macam yang kalian tahu kejadian aneh mula berlaku disekitar kalian bukan?" kesemua member seventeen mengangguk setuju "kotak hadiah yang kalian semua terima bukannya ulah sassing fans melainkan ancaman dari pembunuh", "apa yang mereka mahu dari kami appa?" tanya vernon seungcheol tersenyum hatinya sedikit menghangat bila mendengar vernon memanggilnya appa "kalian mungkin tidak perasan tapi 3 minggu yang lepas jeonghan, mingyu dan DK kalian bertiga keluar untuk membeli makanan bukan?" mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala "kalian bertiga secara tidak sengaja menoleh kearah lorong gelap bila terdengar suara jeritan mintak tolongkan?" sekali lagi mereka mengangguk "pembunuh itu ingat kalian melihat mukanya dan berniat membunuh kalian untuk memastikan perbuatannya tidak terbongkar" mereka semua mengurut dada bila mendengarnya "hyung dihantar kesini untuk menjaga kalian semua dari bahaya begitu juga dengan silver", "maksud appa?" tanya woozi "kalian semua mungkin tidak percaya tapi, appa dan silver adalah spy negara, tujuan utama hyung untuk melindungi kalian semua dari pada pembunuh kejam yang bernama 'white orkid' begitu juga dengan silver, silver mempunyai kekuatan untuk berhubung dengan seseorang melalui mindanya sebab itu hyung dan silver datang sekarang", "jadi hyung bukan leader kami semua? bukan appa kami semua? bukan hyung kami semua?" tanya chan dan nadanya kedengaran agak sedih "appa tetap leader pada kalian semua, appa tetap appa kepada kalian semua dan appa tetap menjadi hyung kepada kalian semua, jika kalian menganggap begitu, sungguh appa tidak mempunyai niat untuk menakutkan kalian semua appa cuma tidak mampu menahan marah bila namja tidak berguna itu mengasari kalian semua termasuk juga eomma, appa mintak maaf" kata seungcheol lalu menunduk chan yang melihat seungcheol itu terus bangun lalu memeluknya "chan bangga mempunyai appa yang sanggup lalukan apa saja untuk chan dan eomma serta hyungduel yang lain" kata chan sambil tersenyum dan satu per satu member seventeen bangun dari duduk dan memeluk seungcheol juga silver.

-TBC-

Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan…

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	11. New House

Chapter 11

-Author pov

"Kemaskan barang kalian dan kita pergi dari sini" arah silver kepada member seventeen, member seventeen mengangguk dan mula mengemas barang mereka kedalam bag "oppa tidak perlu berkemas" seungcheol faham dan melangkah ke kamar jeonghan "perlu bantuan?" tanya seungcheol "bantu aku melipat semua baju dan masukkan kedalam bag" seungcheol mengangguk dan melipat baju bersama jeonghan "hyung tidak berkemas?", "tidak baju hyung sudah tersedia" jeonghan mengangguk "hyung,…. kalau misi hyung sudah selesai apa hyung akan tinggalkan kami semua?" tanya jeonghan, seungcheol pula hanya diam "mungkin, tapi bukan untuk selamanya hyung akan datang melihat kalian sesekali jadi jangan terlampau sedih ok? kamu harus faham dengan perkerjaan hyung angel" mata jeonghan telihat sayu bila mendengar jawapan seungcheol "baiklah hyung, aku akan cuba sedaya upayaku untuk tidak terlalu sedih" kata jeonghan lalu memasang senyuman manis seungcheol mencubit pipi gebu itu dengan lembut "hyung tidak akan sesekali hilang dari kalian semua, itu janji hyung", "pegang kata-katamu hyung" seungcheol mengecup sekilas bibir jeonghan "janji" dan mereka kembali melipat baju sambil berbual dengan ceria di selang dengan ketawa gembira "malangnya kamu harus meninggalkan mereka juga choi seungcheol bila masanya tiba" guman silver sambil melihat mereka yang ketawa dengan pandang sayu rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah mula kembali bewarna silver dihujungnya. "Sudah siap semunya? pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal" arah silver sekali lagi bila semuanya lengkap mereka masuk kedalam van semula sedangkan silver lebih memilih menaiki motor ninjanya, selepas 30 minit perjalan mereka semua sampai ke satu tempat yang agak jauh dan terselindung dengan hutan dan sebuah rumah megah ada disitu van diberhentikan juga silver yang sudah memarking motornya member seventeen turun dari van dan melihat rumah itu dengan pandangan teruja "buat sementara waktu kalian akan tinggal disini, tapi ingat jangan pernah beritahu alamat rumah ini kepada sesiapa walaupun itu keluarga kalian sendiri, sebab hyung takut keluaga kalian akan terlibat dalam masalah ini" mereka mengangguk patuh "hyung pasti? aku risaukan keluargaku terutama sekali eomma" kata seunggwang dengan wajah risau "tidak perlu risau silver sudah menghantar mata-mata untuk memerhatikan mereka" lalu mereka melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu "kamar ada di tingkat 2 pilih mana-mana kamar yang oppaduel mahu, setiap kamar dilengkapi kamar mandi kalau mahu berlatih pula sila ke tingkat tiga"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku melihat rumah dengan pandang kagum dan teruja rumah ini terlampau mewah dan besar susunan perabot nampak elegant dengan gabungan cat warna light purple dan gold ' **rumah ini umpama tempat tinggal seorang puteri** ' lamunan aku terhenti bila seungcheol memeluk pinggangku dari samping "ayo" aku mengangguk dan mengikut seungcheol yang mengengam hangat tangan kananku menaiki tangga lalu membelok ke arah kiri dan berjalan lurus selang 3 buah pintu kamar dan berhenti dipintu kamar ke 4 aku lihat ada papan nama disitu yang terukir indah nama seungcheol, seungcheol membuka pintu dan mempersilakan aku untuk masuk dahulu, sekali lagi aku kagum dengan desing kamar seungcheol simple tapi ada kesan elegant "aku tidak menyangka hyung suka warna putih" kataku lalu duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada dalam kamarnya "jadi~ ini rumah hyung? desingnya bagus sekali" tanyaku pada seungcheol yang sedang mengeluarkan barangku dari bag untuk disusun dan dimasukkan ke dalam almari "ini bukan rumah hyung tapi silver, mana mungkin hyung tinggal di dalam rumah yang desingnya seperti anak perempuan" kata seungcheol sambil mengerakkan badanya seolah geli aku yang melihatnya ketawa kecil "tapi aku suka, desingnya elegant dan aku suka itu", "nanti mintak tolong silver untuk membina rumah untukmu mahu?", "benar? tapi aku tidak mempunyai wang sebanyak hyung, pasti makan kos yang besar untuk mendirikan rumah semewah ini" kataku sambil melihat sekeliling "percayalah, silver sanggup lakukan apa-apa saja asalkan orang yang sayang bahagia" kata seungcheol lalu berjalan ke arahku "ayo turun" aku menyambut uluran tangan seungcheol dan berdiri berjalan keluar dari kamar.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengengam tangan itu dengan erat aku tidak mahu melepaskan dia, aku tidak mahu melepaskan angelku tapi aku faham dengan siapa aku dan silver sedang hadapi sekarang. Kami sampai ke maja makan yang panjang dan semua member seventeen sudah berkumpul disana aku berjalan hingga ke kepala meja dan duduk disamping kanan jeonghan pula menghadap aku kerana silver duduk dikepala meja "mari makan" kata silver dengan singkat dan kami semua mula makan dalam keadaan senyap aku tidak pasti kenapa tapi lihat dari riak wajah mereka aku tahu mereka sedang risaukan sesuatu ' **silver tolong oppa baca fikiran mereka** ',aku mencuba untuk bercakap dengan silver melalui minda dan berharap silver membuka mindanya ' **mereka cuma risau tentang keluarga mereka semua dan juga bagaimana keadaan mereka nanti, mereka mahu perkara ini tamat dengan cepat** ' bibirku membentuk senyuman sayu nampaknya mereka mahu tamatkan semuanya dengan cepat ' **ingat moto hidupmu oppa siapkan tugas dan pergi, jangan kembali** ' aku melihat silver yang sedang makan dengan tenang rambuntnya juga sudah kembali kewarna silver separas pinggang "selesai, silver minta diri dulu" kami semua mengangguk dan kembali makan dalam keadaan senyap hingga semunya selesai.

-Silver room

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar silver "masuk" selepas diberi kebenaran aku melangkah masuk ke dalam dan terlihat badan namja yang diikat dikerusi yang dipenuhi darah kulitnya juga disiat hingga terlihat isi dan tulang aku duduk di atas sofa dan silver keluar dari kamar pakaian dia lalu duduk dihadapanku "apa yang oppa mahu?", "sudah jumpa jalan untuk selesaikan semua ini?" silver merenungku "baguslah, kalau oppa sudah kembali seperti dulu, selepas silver menyeksa dia baru dia mahu bercakap", "beritahu oppa kesemuanya", "macam yang kita tahu 'white orkid' sentiasa berlawanan dengan silver apa yang kita buat selalu bertentangan dengannya jadi sekarang kita berada di korean, lawanya?", "utara" kataku dengan yakin tapi silver mengelengkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan peta dunia hologram dari gelangnya dan letakan ke atas meja "cuba oppa lihat ini, kalau kita baca dari arah peta dunia kedudukan korean ialah dibagahian timur dunia, cuba oppa baca compass, timur lawannya?", "barat" dan kali ini silver mengangguk "namja itu memberi tahu silver bahawa 'white orkid' ada dibahagian barat" kata silver sambil memberikan file bewarna merah kepadaku, aku membuka lalu membaca isi kandungan file itu sambil mendengar penjelasan silver "Canada adalah tempat dia menetap sekarang, dia juga menjalankan perniagaan yang sah disisi undang-undang juga perniagaan yang melibatkan dunia gelap, dia juga dikenali sebagai orang yang baik hati kerana menolong masyarakat susah disana untuk menutup sisi buruknya juga sudah merasuah hampir keseluruhan pegawai tentera disana untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri dan berita baru yang silver dengar dia juga akan bertanding dalam pilihan raya untuk menjadi president canada dalam masa terdekat" aku menutup file itu dan lihat wajah silver "oppa tidak akan benarkan pekara sebegitu berlaku", "oppa harus ingat orang yang kita hadapi kali ini sangat licik dan keji dia sanggup lakukan apa saja untuk menang, kita pernah hadapi dia sekali dan kita tahu bagaimana sifat dia, mungkin sekarang dia bertambah kejam dan keji", "jadi bila kita mula memburu?" silver tersenyum tipis "kita akan mula memburu 2 hari lagi" aku mengangguk lalu berdiri dari sofa "ini untuk valencia violet" kataku dan diangguki silver "ini untuk valencia violet" dan aku keluar dari kamar silver berjalan turun ke ruang tamu utama dan lihat member seventeen berada disana "kenapa kalian semua termenung?" tanyaku "kami tidak tahu dimana letaknya ruang latihan, rumah ini bagaikan kota sesat! aku sampai sakit kepala untuk menghapal dimana letaknya kamarku dan wonwoo!" kata mingyu sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar aku pula ketawa kecil "appa! ini tidak lucu! betul apa yang dikatakan mingyu hyung itu! kami semua sakit kepala mahu menghapal jalan untuk kemana-mana" kata chan pula, akhir sekali ketawaku berhenti bila jeonghan mencubit pinggangku.

-Author pov

-8:00

Jeonghan mendongak kelangit malam yang terbentang luas dari koridor kamar seungcheol "indah" kata jeonghan sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya tidak bertahan lama bila mengigatkan perkerjaan seungcheol "aku tidak mahu dia tinggalkan aku" jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah "dia belum pergi, tapi hatiku sudah mula merasa sedih" sedang asyik jeonghan melayan perasaan dia tidak sedar ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia dengan pandang sayu dan senyuman pahit yang terbentuk di bibir.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku memerhatikan angelku yang sedang asyik melihat langit malam dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya lalu memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang "sedang apa?" jeonghan memusingkan tubunhnya menghadapku lalu memeluk leherku dengan kedua tangannya "menikmati pandangan malam, pandangan di sini cantik" aku tersenyum "tapi angel hyung lagi cantik" jeonghan tersenyum manis ke arahku "aku tahu aku cantik, kalau aku tidak cantik mesti hyung tidak mencintaiku bukan?" aku mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya "hyung jatuh hati kepadamu kerana hatimu bukannya rupamu angelku" muka jeonghan sudah berubah menjadi pink lalu aku mencium dahi angel manisku lepas itu melihat mukanya kembali ' **aku tidak mahu melepaskan dia,aku tidak mahu kehilangan dia, aku tidak mahu dia menderita, aku tidak mahu mata indahnya menjatuhkan air mata terutamanya untukku, aku mahu angelku sentiasa selamat dan bahagia tapi mampukah aku melakukannya? cepat atau lambat aku terpaksa meninggalkan dia dan yang lain aku sedar dengan siapa aku hadapi sekarang ini dia adalah musuhku dan silver yang paling kejam aku tidak pasti aku bisa pulang dengan selamat atau gugur di medan perang'** aku mengangkat tanganku lalu mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan lembut "aku takut tidak mampu kembali kepadamu" kataku tanpa sedar "hyung berkata apa?", "ah! itu hyung lupa mahu bagi buaya peliharaan hyung makan! mesti dia sedang marah sekarang" kataku sambil ketawa canggung "hyung benar-benar pelihara seekor buaya?" aku mengaru belakang kepalaku lalu mengangguk "2 tahun lepas teman hyung kang baekho tidak tahu mahu beri apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun hyung jadi dia tanya kepada hyung lalu hyung jawap buaya, hyung hanya bercanda tapi dia berikan buaya sebenar" jeonghan yang mendengar jawapanku memasang wajah terkejut "ya tuhanku, hyung! kenapa haiwan merbahaya juga yang hyung mahu pelihara apa kucing tidak boleh?!" aku tersenyum "terlanjur kata", "iya! tapi hyung boleh saja memberi buaya itu kepada pihak zoo kenapa hyung masih menjaganya? apa hyung tidak takut badan hyung dimakan?!" aku melawan kembali "angel kamu sepatutnya memarahi silver dia lagi merbahaya!", "apa yang dia pelihara?!", "harimau putih bernama sakura dan anaknya yang bernama crystal mungkin sekarang dia sedang berlegar disekitar rumah untuk bermain, kalau buaya hyung pula hanya duduk di dalam kolam yang disediakan untuknya dan dia tidak larat mahu berjalan di atas darat" wajah jeonghan menjadi panic lalu melepaskan pelukkanku lalu berjalan pergi "mahu kemana?", "mahu kemana lagi? tentu melihat anak-anak yang lain aku tidak mahu ketakutan dan aku juga akan memberi syarahan tentang bahayanya pelihara haiwan buas kepada silver!" aku melihat jeonghan sambil tersenyum lalu mengikut jeonghan dari belakang dan megengam tangan kecil itu jeonghan menoleh melihat wajahku lalu aku senyum "tidak perlu pasang senyumanmu hyung, hyung juga akan aku beri syarahan!" aku ketawa kecil "hyung tidak kesah selagi itu kamu angelku" kataku lalu mencuim tangannya.

-TBC-

Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan…

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	12. New House 2

Chapter 12

-Author pov

Pagi ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik member seventeen bangun tampa perlu disuruh kerana silver menggunakan siren kebakaran sebagai penggera dan sekarang mereka semua duduk di meja makan dengan muka yang mengantuk kerana terpaksa bangun awal sekaligus terkejut dengan penggera yang silver pasang kecuali untuk seungcheol sebab dia sudah terbiasa tidur di rumah silver jadi dia hanya menutup mulutnya dari ketawa dengan kuat apabila melihat member yang lain terkejut dengan penggera silver terutamanya jeonghan seungcheol masih ingat dengan segar macam mana jeonghan jatuh dari katil bila mendengar suara penggera silver yang kuat. Jeonghan yang perasan muka seungcheol yang merah kerana menahan ketawa terus saja mencubit kuat perut seungcheol hingga namja itu terjerit kecil lalu mengusap bekas cubitan kekasihnya "itu tidak kelakar hyung! Kenapa hyung tidak beri tahu kami semua silver menggunakan siren kebakaran sebagai penggera?" seru jeonghan dengan wajah serious dan diangguki oleh member seventeen yang lain "iya appa! Kenapa tidak beritahu kami?! Kesian joshua hyung dia hampir saja jatuh dalam kamar mandi nasip baik dia sempat berpegang pada pintu!" kata woozi sambil mengusap sayang pipi Joshua "maafkan hyung, joshua sebenarnya hyung terlupa yang silver gunakan siren kebakaran sebagai penggera" kata seungcheol lalu menunduk meminta maaf kepada mereka semua selepas itu silver datang lalu duduk di kepala meja dan pembantu silver menghidangkan makanan untuk mereka semua lalu silver menepuk tangannya dengan kuat untuk mengambil perhatian seventeen dan berjaya "oppaduel letih atau terkejut?" tanya silver "sudah tentulah terkejut" kata Dk silver mengangguk faham "lusa kita semua akan ke canada" kata silver member seventeen lihat silver dengan pandangan aneh "tapi silver kami semua baru saja pindah masuk ke sini tak akan pula kami semua harus pindah ke canada?" tanya seunggwang panjang "silver perlu lihat hotel dan ladang kebun disana jadi oppaduel perlu ikut sekali keluali oppaduel mahu tinggal disini dan menjadi buruan" kata silver yang lain mengangguk setuju "cepat selesai, cepat kalian mendapatkan kehidupan kalian" kata silver dengan perlahan namun didengari seungcheol.

-Seungcheol pov

Van sudah diparking dan kami semua turun dari van lalu berjalan masuk untuk masuk kedalam bangunan yang mengadakan acara music bank sepanjang jalan aku memasang senyuman dan melambai kearah fans yang menjerit beri sokongan kepada kami semua tanpa sedar aku merangkul pinggang jeonghan yang berjalan disebelahku dan jeritan para fans semakin kuat aku menatap mereka aneh tapi tetap tersenyum akhirnya kami semua masuk kedalam dengan selamat lalu berjalan terus ke bilik persalinan lalu aku duduk di atas pinggang silver yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa "silver.." panggilku "hmm.." aku menghembuskan nafas dan melihat member yang lain "hyung mahu ganti atau belum?" tanya the8 kepadaku "kamu gantilah dulu, hyung yang terakhir" the8 mengangguk lalu pergi "silver" panggilku sekali lagi "kenapa oppa?" tanya silver "bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" silver diam seketika "seperti biasa tidak pernah menganggap silver wujud" aku mengusap kepala silver dengan lembut "silver menyesal?" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak, silver tidak pernah menyesal sebab itu yang ditentukan untuk silver"aku mengangguk lalu phone aku berbunyi segera aku angkat "hello, seungcheol bercakap", "seungcheol" aku tersentak bila mendengar suara namja paruh baya di hujung talian segera aku melaod spiker dan menepuk lembut bahu silver "appa, apa khabar?" kataku sambil meletakkan tanganku kedada kiri yang berdegup kencang, aku bangun dan silver bangun dari baring dan duduk disofa dan aku duduk kembali silver memegang tanganku "appa baik-baik saja, bagaiman denganmu?" aku melihat silver "aku baik-baik saja appa, appa perlukan bantuanku?", "jangan menyusahkan dirimu seungcheol, appa dengar dari orang appa yang victoriqua sudah kembali ke seoul" aku menelan ludah dengan susah "benar? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu", "tidak mengapa jangan bebankan fikiranmu appa dengar kamu sekarang sudah menjadi leader kumpulan seventeen yang terkenal, appa bangga denganmu", "ya, appa terima kasih" aku melihat silver dengan pandang sayu "appa tidak mahu berjumpa dengan silver atau bertanya khabar tentangnya?" tanyaku dan namja itu hanya menghelakan nafas kasar "appa tidak sudi berjumpa dengan dia dasar anak yang menyusahkan! Dia tidak sepatutnya menjadi anakku.." dan silver putuskan talian "silver sudah melakukan apa yang dia suruh dan dia tidak pernah menghargainya" silver bangun dan keluar dari kamar aku melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

-Author pov

Selepas silver keluar dari kamar persalinan jeonghan duduk disebalah seungcheol lalu memaut lengan itu dengan manja seungcheol yang sedar kehadiran angelnya mengusap rambut jeonghan dengan lembut "kenapa dengan silver?" tanya jeonghan kepada kekasihnya "hatinya sedang sakit" jeonghan yang tidak faham dengan percakapan seungcheol bertanya kembali "sakit? silver sudah mempunyai namjachingu?!" kata jeonghan dengan wajah terkejut seungcheol ketawa kecil dan memeluk angelnya dari samping dan sandarkan kepala itu kedadanya "sejak bila kamu prihatin kepada silver? bukannya kamu selalu cemburu kalau silver dekat-dekat dengan hyung?" tanya seungcheol lalu menghirup bau wangi dari rambut jeonghan "itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi aku sudah mengangap silver seperti adik kandungku sendiri, hati dia sangat baik dan aku tidak sanggup membuat perangai yang buruk kepada dia" seungcheol yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengangkat jeonghan dan memusingkan badan mereka berdua jeonghan yang terkejut memeluk erat leher seungcheol dan terjerit kecil selepas itu ketawa seronok "yak! eomma, appa! berhentilah bermesraan!" kata wonwoo sambil melempar bekas bedak yang ada atas meja solek tapi segara di tangkap seungcheol "wonwoo tidak baik menjadi anak durhaka, kalau kamu rasa cemburu sama eomma dan appa pergi ke mingyu lalu minta dia mengangkatmu hingga ke pentas sana!" kata jeonghan kepada wonwoo yang sudah merusak keseronokan mereka berdua seungcheol ketawa lalu meletak jeonghan kebawah kembali lalu mengucup bibir angelnya sekilas lalu pergi untuk menganti baju.

Persembahan seventeen akan dimulakan bila kumpulan vixx habiskan music mereka dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu di samping pentas sambil menghayati lagu vixx iaitu chaind up seungcheol sedang berdiri sambil memeluk jeonghan dari belakang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan jeonghan, jeonghan pula senyum-senyum bahagia saja bila di interview mnet mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama hinggalah vj berkata "jeonghan-sshi dan seungcheol-sshi rapat sekali, apa kalian sudah menjadi teman baik?" jeonghan hanya ketawa canggung sedangkan mukanya sudah memerah tipis seungcheol pula tersenyum "apa kami terlihat begitu dekat? kalau begitu baguslah, aku sentiasa mendekatkan diri dengan jeonghan dan member seventeen yang lain untuk menjadi leader yang baik" selepas itu vj tinggalkan mereka berdua untuk interview member yang lain. Selepas persembahan vixx tamat kini tiba giliran seventeen untuk membuat persembahan.

-Jeonghan pov

Akhirnya persembahan kami tamat dengan jayanya "eomma mukamu masih merah" kata chan yang kebetulan berjalan disebelahku aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua belah tangan kerana tidak mampu menahan rasa malu tiba-tiba pinggangku dipeluk dari samping "jangan berjalan dengan muka yang bertutup nanti kamu terhantuk angelku" kata seungcheol dengan cara berbisik ke telingaku "wah! merahnya sampai ke telinga" aku turunkan tanganku dan melihat muka seungcheol dan cuba sedaya upaya untuk memasang wajah marah tapi seungcheol malah mencubit kedua pipiku "tidak perlu memasang wajah marahmu itu angel setiap riak wajah yang kamu tunjuk kepada hyung akan sentiasa terlihat cute" wajah marahku hilang dan air mata aku terkumpul di mataku "malu hingga menangis?" seungcheol menarikku masuk kedalam pelukkan dan bawaku ke atap bangunan seungcheol melepaskan pelukkan dan aku memukul dada seungcheol berkali-kali sampai seungcheol menangkap tanganku "k..kenapa hyung berbuat begitu kepadaku?!" tanyaku seungcheol pasang wajah binggung "buat? buat apa angelku?" tanya seungcheol "jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! hyung m..me..men..c." suaraku mengecil bila hendak mengeluarkan kata terakhir itu seungcheol tersenyum lebar dan menarik tanganku sepaya mendekat lalu dipeluk pinggangku "bicara biar jelas angel, hyung tidak dengar perkataan akhirmu, cepat habiskan ayatnya angelku" sekali lagi aku rasa panas di wajahku "ke..kenapa… hyung.. m..me…mechummp!" belum sempat aku menghabiskan ayatku seungcheol sudah mencium lembut bibirku semakin lama aku semakin terbuai dengan ciuman seungcheol lalu memeluk leher seungcheol dan mendalamkan ciuman. Bibir kami terbisah bila aku rasakan oksigen di dalam dadaku berkurang seungcheol mengecup keningku sekilas dan merenung mataku "habiskan ayatmu angel" aku tersenyum dan menjawap "kenapa hyung menciumku ketika di pentas?" seungcheol tersenyum "hyung tidak menciummu benaran angel hyung meletakkan ibu jari hyung dibibirmu sebagai pelapik", "tapi tetap saja para fan akan berfikir hyung menciumku benaran", "hyung tidak kesah" aku tersenyum lalu memeluk seungcheol dengan erat "oppa, angel oppa masa untuk pulang dan sambung pelukan kalian di dalam kamar" aku melihat silver yang sedang bersandar di pintu tangga sambil menyilang tangannya kedada aku tersenyum "hehe… maafkan oppa silver" silver mengangguk dan mula berjalan dan kami mengikuti silver dari belakang, aku tidak pasti sama ada ini hayalan atau benar-benar berlaku aku melihat tubuh silver sedikit bergetar dan pegangan dia pada tiang tangga sangat kuat "silver kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku untuk kepastian "silver ok" sebaik saja silver berkata tubunya terus tumbang dan sempatku sambut "silver?!" aku menepuk pipi mulus itu berkali-kali tapi silver tetap tidak bangun "biar hyung angkat dia angel" aku mengangguk dan memberi ruang untuk seungcheol menganggkat silver selepas itu kami turun dengan terburu-buru bila sampai di kamar persalinan seungcheol terus menendang pintu hingga terbuka "tidak ada masa penjelasan! cepat kemas barang kalian kita pulang sekarang!" kami semua berlari kearah van dengan segera bila sudah masuk kedalam van seungcheol meletakkan silver diatas peha aku, woozi dan seunggwang aku mengusap meletakkan tanganku ke dahi silver dan merasakan panas yang teramat sangat "hyung! badan silve mengeluarkan haba yang sangat panas!" aku terkejut bila seunggwang berkata begitu tidak mungkin badan silver panas hingga mengeluarkan haba.

-Author pov

Seungceol yang mendengar kata seunggwang terus memecut van mereka lebih laju "sabar silver" kata seungcheol dengan suara pelahan sambil melihat silver dengan cermin. Sementara itu jeonghan sudah mengeluarkan air mata dia sambil mengenggam tangan kecil silver bila sudah sampai seungcheol terus keluar dari van dan menganggkat tubuh silver masuk kedalam rumah dan terus ke kamar silver diikuti member seventeen yang lain seungcheol membaringkan silver atas katil dan berjalan kearah dinding kamar silver dibahagian kanan selepas menekan sesuatu dinding kamar silver bergerak dan berpusing kebelakang dan terlihat senjata dan assassori senjata yang bergantung kemas serta yang disimpan dalam kotak crystal seungcheol mengambil botol kecil crystal dan berjalan kearah silver lalu mengangkat silver menyuruh dia minum air dari botol crystal itu setelah silver meminum air dari botol crystal itu mulut silver mengeluarkan darah dengan banyak member seventeen yang lain mula panic dan cemas ada juga yang sudah menangis jeonghan duduk disamping silver lalu menbersihkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut silver tapi terkejut "h..hyung pernafasan silver lemah" air mata jeonghan yang berhenti sebentar tadi mengalir semula seungcheol terkejut mendengar kata jeonghan terus mencapai phone untuk mencall seseorang dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar silver dirempuh dengan kuat dan dua orang namja masuk kedalam dan keduanya muda "ren! cepat lihat silver!" ren nama salah seorang namja yang merempuh tadi merupakan teman rapat seungcheol ren mendekat dan melihat keadaam silver "jangan bilang kepadaku kau baru saja memberi silver memimum penawar" seungcheol mengangguk lemah ren mengusaap rambutnya kasar dan merebut penawar dari tangan seungcheol dan memerhatikan seketika selepas itu ren keluarkan botol kecil dan mencampurkan cacair yang berada dalam botol itu ke dalam botol penawar lalu mengoncangkan sebentar lalu berjalan kearah silver jeonghan bergesar sedikit memberi ruang untuk ren dan ren meminum penawar itu lalu menyalurkannya menggunakan kaedah mouth to mouth selepas itu darah yang keluar dari mulut silver mula berkurang member seventeen yang melihat keadaan silver yang membaik bernafas syukur termasuk seungcheol dan ren "bagaimana kau boleh sampai kesini?" tanya seungcheol kepada ren serentak itu ren menghadiahkan tamparan 'sayang dan manja' di kepala seungcheol "sudah tentulah aku disini kerana aku rasa tidak sedap hati!" seungcheol hanya mengaduh sakit "yak! beginikah kamu memberi salam kepada temanmu sendiri?!" tanya seungcheol ren menatap tajam seungcheol dan seungcheol terdiam "kamu hampir saja menbiarkan sepupu kesayangku mati dan kau meninggikan suara kepadaku?!", "aku bukannya professor sepertimu mana aku tahu", "maafkan saya, tapi bagaimana keadaan cik muda silver" dengan serentak ren dan seungcheol menoleh tajam kea rah namja muda yang berpakaian formal dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka "siapa kamu?" tanya seungcheol "saya kim seung lee, ejen cik muda silver" seungcheol menghelakan nafas "ejen seung tolong jaga silver untuk kami sebentar ok" ejen sung mengangguk dan member seventeen termasuk ren mula keluar dari kamar silver.

Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan…

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	13. New House 3

Chapter 13

-Author pov

Kesemua member seventeen dan ren keluar dari kamar silver dan turun ke ruangtamu utama, dari sana mereka dapat melihat 4 orang namja sedang menunggu dengan santai seungcheol yang melihat mereka tersenyum lalu memeluk mereka satu per satu "lama tidak bertemu" kata seungcheol sambil tersenyum cerah sementara member seventeen duduk diam dihadapan tangga kerena merasa janggal seungcheol yang perasan bersuara "ah! perkenalkan mereka semua teman baik hyung" kata seungcheol lalu berjalan kearah seventeen dan merangkul pinggang jeonghan "namja yang paling tinggi itu namanya Hwang Minhyun" tunjuk seungcheol pada minhyun dan minhyun menunduk hormat "selamat berkenal aku Hwang Minhyun teman baik seungcheol" kata minhyun sambil tersenyum lembut sempat membuatkan hati para seme seventeen terpesona seketika "namja dengan wajah seperti digimon itu pula Jr" kata seungcheol lalu menunjuk kepada namja dengan rambut yang berwarna merah terang dengan wajah yang terlihat serious "aku Kim Jonghyun, panggil saja Jr" kata Jr sambil melempar senyuman tipis dengan pandang tajam hingga membuatkan para uke seventeen berpaut pada lengan seme masing-masing kerana tidak mampu menahan pesona Jr "itu pula teman baik hyung yang paling menjengkelkan Ren" ren melempari seungcheol dengan bantal sofa dan tepat mengenai wajah dia "kau sentiasa menyebalkan seperti dulu! aku Choi Min Ki, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama ren" kata ren dengan senyum cerah dan melambai tangannya "namja dengan tubuh kekar itu pula namanya Kang Dong Ho dan seorang lagi bernama Aron Kwak dia sama sepertimu joshua" namja bertubuh kekar itu menunduk hormat dan tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sempurna "selamat berkenalan aku Kang Dong Ho kalian bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Baekho" aron juga menunduk hormat "aku Aron Kwak kalian semua bisa memanggil aku aron atau hyung, tapi rasanya aku paling tua disini" seungcheol mengangguk "kalian semua pasti sudah kenal dengan mereka semua bukan?" tanya seungcheol dan mereka semua mengangguk Jr berjalan kearah jeonghan dan meraih tangan namja itu lalu menciumnya "sudah tentu terutama sekali yoon jeonghan si namja gula" kata Jr sambil melempar wink ke jeonghan, seungcheol yang sedar terus menjentik dahi Jr "minhyun tunangmu mahu mengurat kekasihku!" kata seungcheol dengan lantang lalu kepala Jr dilempari alat kawalan tv "aku ini tunanganmu jonghyun!" Jr hanya ketawa sambil mengusap kepalanya "hahahaha… aku hanya bercanda chagi~" kata Jr lalu berjalan kearah minhyun dan memeluk pinggang ramping namja itu.

-Jeonghan pov

Kami semua sedang menonton movie di ruangtamu utama sambil menunggu silver untuk sedar juga menunggu seungcheol yang sedang diceramahi oleh teman baiknya kerana hampir membuat sepupu kesayangan dia kehilangan nyawa "aku meminta maaf buat ke 320 kali untukmu ren, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau keadaan dia begitu tidak seharusnya memberi silver minum penawar", "kepala otak akar ubi rebusmu! bagaimana kau tidak tahu bukan boss hyung sudah pesan bagaimana penawar itu berfungsi! apa kau tidur Choi Seungcheol!" begitulah ceramah ren kepada seungcheol aku sudah mengelengkan kepalaku untuk ke 5 kali melihat nasip seungcheol. Seseorang menepuk bahuku rupanya baekho "maaf, tapi mari hentikan mereka aku tidak mahu mulut kekasihku berbuih kerana memberi ceramah pada seungcheol" aku mengangguk lalu bangun dari duduk dan berjalan kearah mereka aku mengusap lembut belakang ren dan ren menoleh melihatku "t.. tidak baik kamu marah-marah seungcheol aku mengaku dia memang pabo kalau sintuasi itu berkait dengan silver, percayalah seungcheol sangat cemas bila melihat tubuh silver yang hampir rebah dari tangga" ren merenung seungcheol dengan pandang tajam lalu tersenyum lembut "maafkan aku, aku terlampau protective bila berkaitan dengan violet" seungcheol tersenyum "semua mahu menjaga dia bila tahu kisah hidup dia ren" baekho menyampuk "kita semua protective terhadap violet" ren mengangguk "jeonghan mahu kamu tolong aku dan minhyun masak didapur" aku mengangguk lalu mengikut ren dan minhyun kedapur.

"hmm… kenapa kita perlu memasak bukan silver selalu menggunakan pembantu?" tanyaku pada ren dan minhyun, tetapi ren dengan minhyun ketawa kecil "mesti kamu sentiasa berfikir violet itu anak orang kaya yang sentiasa mengharap pembantu rumah bukan? juga sentiasa dimanjakan dengan kemewahan keluarga" aku mengangguk minhyun berkata "kamu harus percaya jeonghan, semua kerja didalam rumah ini violet melakukannya sendiri termasuk memasak pembantu yang ada di dalam rumah ini hanya digunakan untuk mengangkat barang dan hal-hal yang kecil aja" aku mengangguk faham aku tidak percaya anak sekecil dia mampu hidup sendiri "keluarga violet tidak pernah menganggap dia wujud jeonghan mereka tidak pernah terima kelahiran violet ke dunia mereka sentiasa perlakukan violet seperti orang suruhan contohnya menyiapkan kerja-kerja pejabat ayahnya" ren pula berkata "cuba kamu bayangkan anak sekecil dia baru berumur 15 tahun melakukan tugas berat seperti menguruskan kertas kerja dan menjadi spy antarabangsa pasti itu sudah bukan? kami semua yang menjadi spy kepada satu negara saja sudah pening kepala apa pula violet spy antarabangsa" sekali lagi aku mengangguk kepala tanpa sedar air mataku sudah menitik ke tangan "jeonghan kenapa kamu menangis?" aku mengusap air mataku dan melihat ren juga minhyun "aku rasa bersalah aku sentiasa menyusahkan silver juga berfikir buruk tentangnya, aku selalu cemburu bila silver dekat sama seungcheol, aku juga selalu merasa iri dengan silver yang memiliki kesemuanya, malahan aku juga pernah membuat silver menangis dengan membuat dia teringatkan kembali kepada eonnie dia yang sudah tiada, aku tidak menyangka hidup silver seperit itu" minhyun mengusap kepalaku "tidak mengapa, kita semua akan berusaha bersama-sama untuk menceriakan violet bukan?" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk "pasti!" dan kami kembali memasak.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku memerhatikan skrin phone dengan padangan kosong tidak ada apa-apa yang menarik perhatianku termasuk movie yang sedang ditanyangkan lalu aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke sofa "tidak perlu secemas itu mr bear violet akan pulih seperti biasa sebentar lagi dia yeoja yang kuat" aku memandang Jr "hanya violet bisa memanggilku mr bear Jr, aku bukan apa cuma risau tentang violet" aron menyampuk "apa yang kamu mahu risaukan? ren sudah memberi violet penawar sebentar lagi dia akan sembuh seperti dulu", "itu memang benar tapi… ini masalah lagi besar", "masalah besar apa lagi?" tanya baekho "kalian kenal bukan dengan appanya violet?" dan mereka bertiga menganguk "orang-orang dia dapat tahu violet ada disini, dan kalian tahukan apa yang jadi kepada violet kalau dia kembali kesini?" mereka mengangguk dengan wajah sayu "apa… mereka berjaya menangkap violet?" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak, sebab itu aku risaukan dia" lalu aku merenung shilling rumah silver yang bercorak bunga rose "appa~" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat chan dan hoshi yang sedang merenungku "kenapa chan, hoshi?" chan menjawap "bila silver boleh sembuh?" dan diangguki hoshi, aku tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala chan dan hoshi "appa juga tidak pasti, tapi percayalah manager kalian sangat kuat mungkin dia akan sembuh dalam masa terdekat" chan mengangguk begitu juga hoshi "hyung! makanan sudah siap masa untuk makan!" aku bangun bila mendengar suara angelku dari dapur "ayo masa untuk makan!", "baik appa!" sahut member seventeen lalu berjalan ke meja makan "appa~~" aku menoleh kebelakang dan melempar Jr dengan pisau kecil lalu dielak dengan cepat "hahahaha…. aku tidak menyangka choi seungcheol seorang spy berdarah dingin dan mempunyai sisi psycho boleh menjadi seorang appa kepada member seventeen" mukaku sudah merah menahan geram serta malu "gelaran itu tidak ada kena mengena denganku mereka saja yang mengangap aku begitu" Jr ketawa kecil lalu merangkul bahuku "aku hanya bercanda, sudah lama aku tidak melihat muka bengangmu itu" aku tersenyum lalu menjentik telinga Jr dan berjalan semula ke meja makan lalu duduk ditempat masing-masing makanan juga sudah dihidangkan aku melihat kerusi silver yang kosong dan merasa sayu **'kenapa kamu tidak memanggil oppa ketika kamu sakit silver?'** , "pa..", "appa!" aku berhenti mengelamun dan menoleh melihat woozi dan seunggwang yang menjerit memanggilku "ya? kenapa woozi, seunggwang?" tanyaku "appa ini bagaimana sih? sedari tadi lagi eomma memanggil appa tapi appa langsung tidak menyahut!" kata seunggwang "betul! apa telinga appa sudah tidak berfungi dengan baik?", "yak! anak durhaka berani kamu berkata appa begitu tunggu nanti malam appa akan pastikan kamu tidur dengan harimau belaan silver" woozi memasang wajah tidak peduli.

-Author pov

"Stop, stop, stop, time over, sebentar… seungcheol?" panggil ren sambil melihat seungcheol, seungcheol yang tidak faham hanya melihat ren dengan wajah aneh "mereka semua memanggilmu….. appa?" dan seungcheol mengangguk setelah itu ren ketawa dengan kuat hingga sakit perut sampai dia perlu turun dari kerusi kerana urat perutnya tegang akibat ketawa "hahaha… aku tidak menyangka seorang psycho sepertimu boleh menjadi appa kepada mereka semua hahahaha…. aww!" ren mengaduh tiba-tiba bila merasakan kepalanya dilempari sesuatu dan objek itu sebenarnya bola crystal kecil "bising! silver tidak bisa tidur" kesemua mata menoleh kearah silver yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ dan ren orang pertama yang berlari lalu memeluk tubuh silver dengan erat "violet! kamu buat oppa risau setangah mati tahu! jangan pernah lakukannya lagi, kalau kamu sakit atau diserang segera minta tolong seungcheol atau ejen yang lain faham?!" kata ren sambil menekup muka kecil silver "berapa kali silver mahu pesan? panggil silver dengan nama silver bukannya violet, hati violet sudah lama mati" ren hanya tersenyum sayu dan mencium dahi silver "masa untuk makan jangan biarkan perutmu kosong" silver mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kepala meja dan duduk di kerusinya "baiklah, masa untuk makan" selepas itu mereka mula memakan makanan mereka.

Mereka sudah kenyang dah berhenti makan "baiklah tentukan siapa yang akan mencuci kesemua ini" kata minhyun kepada mereka semua "eomma, suruh saja para seme yang mencucinya kami mahu rehat" kata chan kepada jeonghan dan jeonghan mengangguk tapi silver menyampuk "biar saja pembantu yang buat yang lain berehatlah pasti kalian penat" kata silver lalu berdiri dan keluar dari situ. Seungcheol juga bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan jeonghan dan keluar dari ruang makan. "kita mahu kemana hyung?" tanya jeonghan kepada seungcheol kerana seungcheol menariknya ketingkat 2.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku hanya mengikut langkah seungcheol yang menarik tanganku hingga kami berdua sampai di koridor yang luas aku memandang takjub pada pokok yang mengelilingi rumah silver "mari ada yang lagi menarik" aku mengangguk dan seungcheol menarikku ke tepi koridor dan aku melihat ada tangga menuju kebawah "mari" tiba-tiba seungcheol mengangkat tubuhku dan aku memeluk leher seungcheol lalu kami berdua turun kebawah aku dapat melihat anak sungai yang luas dan airnya jernih ada juga katil buayan yang digantung pada dahan pokok yang berada ditengah sungai "mahu duduk disana?" aku mengangguk dan seungcheol melangkah masuk kedalam sungai dan mengangkat aku sedikit tinggi untuk mengelakan aku dari percikan air dan basah bila sampai seungcheol meletakkan aku dengan hati-hati "suka" aku mengangguk lalu mencium pipi seungcheol sekilas "ini sangat indah! aku juga ingin mendirikan rumah dikawasan hutan nanti" kataku senang dan seungcheol menyentuh dahiku "kenapa hyung?", "tidak panas, sejuk juga tidak" aku melihat aneh pada seungcheol "atau kamu bukan jeonghan angelku?! siapa kamu, cepat beritahuku dimana angelku sebelum aku menyeksamu!" aku ketawa dan mencubit pipi seungcheol "huh~ kamu memang angelku rupanya", "kenapa denganmu hyung?" seungcheol duduk di atas buayan dan biarkan kakinya terendam air "hanya silver yang suka membina rumah di dalam hutan baginya hutan nyaman dan jauh dari segala penipuan kota" aku mengangguk "aku juga mula menyukainya, hidup ditengah-tengah hutan jauh dari penipuan kota aku faham maksud silver" lalu aku membaringkan diriku melihat langit yang redup kerana dilindungi dahan pokok angin disini juga sejuk dan segar "disini kita boleh melihat bintang dengan jelas kalau dikota kita hanya boleh melihat lampu malam yang menyinar terang hingga sinar bintang tidak terlihat, angin disini juga segar berbanding di kota, airnya juga mengalir dengan tenang tanpa sebarang pencemaran kalau dikota pula kita hanya dapat jumpa sungai sebegini di tempat tertentu saja dan bayaran untuk masuk mahal" seungcheol mencubit hidungku "jawapanmu hampir sama dengan jawapan silver", "jadi apa jawapannya", "rupa luaran tidak penting yang penting adalah dalamnya jika muka seseorang itu tampan atau cantik dan manis belum tentu hati mereka juga menampilkan yang sama" lalu seungcheol melumat bibirku lembut untuk seketika dan melepaskannya "hyung tidak akan pernah tinggalkan aku bukan?" seungcheol mengangguk "pasti" aku merenung mata seungcheol mulutnya berkata pasti tapi matanya seolah-olah ragu dengan perkataannya tapi aku mengagahkan diri untuk tersenyum dihadapannya.

-Author pov

Tidak jauh dari sana silver memerhatikan mereka berdua dari tingkap kamarnya dan air mata yeoja itu jatuh dari mata kanannya "aku minta maaf kerana takdir berkata lain untukmu jeonghan oppa" silver mengengam kedua belah tangannya kedada dan memejamkan mata "tuhan aku mohon kepadamu, tolong jangan pisahkan mereka cukuplah aku menanggung semua ujianmu jangan biarkan mereka menderita sepertiku" lalu silver membuka matanya. "aku mohon, aku tidak mahu hati mereka mati sepertiku" kata silver lalu menoleh ke kanan melihat bingkai gambar yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya disana silver dapat melihat dirinya yang dulu yang masih mampu tersenyum lebar bersama eonnienya juga seungcheol sesiapa saja yang melihat gambar itu pasti dapat merasakan bertapa bahagianya mereka.

Maaf chapter ini banyak mengisahkan tentang silver…

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	14. New House 4

Chapter 14

-Author pov

Pagi yang sejuk dan tenang dijalani dengan baik untuk penghuni kota seoul yang lain tapi bukan untuk member seventeen kerana sekali lagi mereka terkejut dengan penggera yang silver pasang dengan perlahan member seventeen berjalan ke kamar mandi mencuci muka lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"silver oppa mohon kepadamu, tolong tukar penggera kamu kepada penggera yang lebih normal" kata Dk kepada silver "tidak" dan itulah jawapan silver untuk Dk "tapi kenapa silver, apa kamu tidak terkejut mendengar siren yang kuat sebegitu?" tanya seunggwang pula "silver tidak memasang penggera itu di dalam kamar silver hanya kamar oppaduel saja" jawap silver santai "silver! sampai bila kami harus jatuh dari katil setiap kali mendengar sirenmu itu" kata Vernon sambil mengusap belakangnya "tugas utama silver iailah melindungi oppaduel bukannya menjadi pengasuh untuk oppaduel" kata silver dan mereka semua menunduk diam jeongcheol yang baru turun dan sempat mendengar ucapan silver tersenyum nipis "betul apa yang dikatakan silver itu, kalian semua tidak patut menyusahkan silver kalian harus ingat silver lebih muda dan kecil dari kalian umurnya baru 15 tahun dan harus menjaga kalian yang lebih tua? malahan sarapan yang kalian makan sekarang silver yang sediakan sendiri" member seventeen mengangkat kepala mereka lalu melihat silver "pukul berapa kamu bangun silver?" tanya the8 "5:00 pgi" jawap silver "lihat, silver bangun lebih awal dari kalian semata-mata untuk menyediakan sarapan untuk kita semua" kata jeonghan "eomma~ hentikannya eomma buat kami semua rasa bersalah dengan teruk" kata jun "jadi jangan menyusahkan silver dari sekarang!" kata jeonghan dengan garang seungcheol pula ketawa kecil sambil mengelengkan kepalanya kerana melihat kelakuan jeonghan yang berubah lebih overprotective kepada silver "kamu perlakukan silver seperti anakmu angel" jeonghan tersenyum "kerana silver salah-satu dari anakku" kata jeonghan sambil mengusap lembut kepada silver, silver sedikit tersentak dengan perbuatan jeonghan lalu melihat jeonghan, dan jeonghan tersenyum kearah silver "tidak buruk" ucap silver lalu tersenyum tipis.

-Jeonghan pov

Selepas selesai sarapan kami semua bergerak ke station radio dari 8:00 pgi hingga 10:00 pgi dan sekarang kami semua sedang menunggu di dalam kamar rehat aku memerhatikan member seventeen yang melakukan aktiviti sendiri lalu ada sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang "kenapa berdiri?" aku tersenyum "saja, tidak ada selera untuk duduk" seungcheol ketawa kecil dan mencium beberapa kali belakang kepalaku "wangi~", "hyung aku lapar", "lapar? kamu pasti? bukannya masa sarapan tadi kamu makan paling banyak?" aku menanpar tangan seungcheol "hyung! aku hanya makan sedikit saja untuk pengetahuanmu!" seungcheol mencium pipiku dan melepaskan pelukkan "baiklah, angel hyung mahu makan apa? hyung belikan" aku tersenyum "aku mahu buger big saiz" mata seungcheol membesar "hyung tidak menyangka angel hyung kuat makan" aku mencium pipi kanan seungcheol "hyung~ aku lapar", "ah! baiklah" selepas itu seungcheol keluar dari kamar rehat lalu aku berjalan ke sofa dan merebahkan diriku "eomma", "kenapa jun?" jun menoleh kiri dan kanan lalu melihatku semula "kalau the8 dia ketandas sebentar tadi", "ini bukan minghao eomma tapi silver" aku melihat wajah jun yang terlihat cemas aku bangun dari baringan dan menekup muka jun "kemana silver?!" tanyaku sedikit kuat "itu yang aku risaukan eomma, semasa kita berjalan masuk kesini silver masih berjalan di belakangku selepas itu sedar-sedar saja silver sudah tidak ada di belakangku, aku risaukan silver eomma" aku mengangguk dan memegang dadaku "anak-anak apa kalian lihat silver kemana?" tanyaku pada member seventeen tapi mereka hanya mengelengkan kepala sebagai jawapan wajah mereka juga mula bertukar cemas "mungkin silver ada urusan lain" kata joshua "kalau silver ada urusan lain appa akan memberitahu eomma".

Phoneku berdering dan segeraku angkat "hello", "angel oppa" aku melaoudkan speker "angel oppa tolong jangan biarkan seungcheol oppa menjawap sebarang panggilan hingga silver pulang faham?", "kenapa silver?" tanyaku "ada sesuatu terjadi dan silver tidak mahu seungcheol oppa cemas silver harus pergi" sebelum sempat silver memutuskan talian kami semua dapat mendengar sesuatu yang dihentak dengan keras "eomma apa silver akan ok?" aku melihat vernon dan cuba tersenyum walaupun hatiku bergetar kerana takut dan risau "jangan risau teman appa cerita pada eomma silver itu top spy seperti appa jadi kalian semua jangan risau" mereka semua mengangguk lalu aku keluar dari kamar rehat dan terus belari untuk mencari seungcheol bila sudah ketemu aku menunduk dihadapannya kerana penat "hei, angel kamu kenapa? ada sesuatu terjadi?" aku mengelengkan kepala "aku… ha… ha… hanya.. lapar" seungcheol memelukku "sandar pada hyung" aku menyandar pada tubuh seungcheol sepenuhnya dan seungcheol memeluk pinggangku supaya aku tidak jatuh kebawah "kamu lucu bila lapar angelku" aku memeluk leher seungcheol dengan manja "habisnya hyung lama~" selepas itu terdengar phone seungcheol berdering "sebentar angel" sebaik saja seungcheol mahu meletakkan phone ketelinganya segera aku ambil dan putuskan talian "kenapa angel?" aku melihat muka seungcheol dengan pandang tajam "aku sedang lapar dan ingin bermanja dengan hyung, dan dengan beraninya phone tidak sedar ini menarik perhatianmu" lalu aku memeluk leher seungcheol manja "ya tuhan… angelku kamu ini ada-ada saja" lalu seungcheol mengangkat tubuhku "hyung! tidak perlu bagaimana kalau paparazzi lihat atau fans?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling seungcheol ketawa kecil "sudah hyung bilang dari awal hyung tidak kesah dengan semua itu, kalau ditanya hanya tinggal jawap yang benar dengan sedikit perubahan cerita", "bagi hyung itu mudah, tapi bukan bagiku" seungcheol tersenyum dan mula berjalan "sudah baik kamu diam angel simpan tenagamu untuk makan nanti".

-Author pov

-Silver side

Silver ditarik paksa oleh namja berpakaian formal atau kata lain bodyguard lalu dirinya dilempar keatas katil "duduk disitu jangan pergi kemana, tuan besar akan datang sebentar lagi, apa perlu aku mengikat kakimu sekali?" silver memandang namja itu dengan tajam aura di kamar itu mendadak menjadi dingin, sedingin ice "baik kau keluar" kata silver lalu namja itu keluar silver memutuskan tali yang mengikit tangannya dengan sekali rentap "kalau oppa lihat ini pasti dia cemas" kata silver lalu turun dari katil mewahnya dan melihat sekeliling kamar yang luasnya seunpama 3 kamar yang digabungkan sekali itu pernah dia diami suatu ketika dahulu "masih tidak berubah" silver berjalan kearah almari crystal berpintu cermin lut sinar didalamnya ada perbagai frame gambar "eonnie, violet datang untuk melawat, violet harap eonnie baik-baik saja diatas sana, selepas ini appa mahu bertemu violet mungkin eomma juga ikut, violet mahu eonnie menutup mata juga telinga violet tidak mahu eonnie dengar atau lihat apa yang mereka akan cakap dan buat pada violet" kata silver lalu mengusap gambar eonnienya.

Selepas itu pintu kamar mewah silver dibuka dengan kasar seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang masih tampan dan seorang yeoja berwajah cantik serta manis masuk kedalam "kau tidak berhak untuk menyentuh gambar-gambar itu" silver menyimpan gambar eonnienya kedalam almari dan melihat mereka "eomma dan appa juga tidak berhak melangkah masuk kedalam kamar silver tanpa izin" kata silver dengan tenang "ini mansion kami jadi kami berhak pergi kemana-mana saja" silver berjalan lalu duduk disofa "ini memang mension eomma dan appa, tapi sekarang kalian berada di mension bahagian sayap kanan dan bahagian ini silver yang bina dalam kata lain eomma dan appa berada dalam kawasan silver " silver tersenyum tipis bila melihat muka eommanya merah kerana malu "sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" tanya appa silver "silver juga tidak ingat", "anak kurang ajar!" serentak itu pipi mulus silver ditampar dengan kuat tubuh silver yang tadinya duduk tegak tertunduk ketepi, "jaga tutur katamu victoriqua violet!" silver kembali duduk dengan betul lalu memegang pipinya "kau tahu apa yang berlaku kalau kau pulang kesini kembali?" silver mengangguk "dan aku tidak akan melakukannya!", "kau! kau anak yang tidak berguna! kerana kau Valencia pergi! anak neraka!" eomma silver berteriak dan melempar silver dengan pasu bunga, pasu bunga itu tepat mengenai kepala silver lalu darah mengalir keluar namun silver tetap berdiri disitu "aku mahu kau berkahwin! sama ada kau mahu atau tidak! jangan memalukan keluarga aku sekali lagi! sudahlah kau memalukan kami dengan kelahiranmu, sepatutnya kau tidak lahir!" silver melihat eomma dan appanya "aku mengaku aku tidak pernah menjadi anak yang kalian banggakan seperti eonnie tapi kalian harus menerima kenyataan silver anak kalian! dan eonnie dia pergi bukan kerana silver! dan satu lagi eonnie pasti akan marah serta kesal mendapat eomma dan appa seperti kalian! menjadikan anak sebagai mesin kekayaan untuk kalian hidup mewah!" appa silver mengangkat tangannya kembali untuk menampar silver tapi segera ditahan silver "aku tidak akan teragak-agak untuk cederakan kalian berdua termasuk juga membunuh kerana undang-undang tidak berkesan terhadapku" silver melepaskan gengamannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar serta mension mewah itu.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku bersandar pada pada kerusi sambil menghembuskan nafas lembut kami diberi rehat sementara lagu dimainkan aku mellihat phoneku dan melihat number yang tidak dijawap sebenarnya aku sudah perasan dengan tingkah aneh angelku dangan member yang lain setiap kali aku ingin mengangkat phone pasti mereka merampasnya atau melakukan hal hingga aku tidak sempat mengangkat phone "hyung berhentilah bermain dengan phonemu itu" aku tersenyum melihat mingyu dan menyimpan phoneku kedalam poket "apa pula kali ini mingyu?" tanyaku lalu mingyu menunjukkan tangannya yang tersekat dalam bekas cd yang berbentuk bulat "aku tidak sengaja memasukkan tanganku kedalam bekas ini appa" aku mengelengkan kepala dan tersenyum "ada-ada saja kamu ini mingyu, dudukkan dirimu" mingyu dudukkan dirinya keatas lantai dan aku turun dari kerusi aku mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong bekas itu dengan berhati-hati "selesai", "terima kasih appa" aku mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala mingyu "oh ya! apa kamu melihat silver, mingyu appa tidak melihat dia sedari tadi" aku dapat menangkap riaksi gugup pada wajah mingyu "i.. itu silver pesan padaku dia mahu ke shopping mall sebentar" aku memegang bahu mingyu dan sedikit bergetar "apa yang dia lakukan disana?", "m..m. mahu beli phone baru" aku melepaskan peganganku "kalau begitu tidak mengapa"

Akhirnya acara radio kami tamat dengan aman aku sedikit seram dengan pertanyaan dari fans aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan mereka lagi mengerikan daripada berhadapan dengan musuh "silver tidak ada jadi siapa yang akan memandu?" tanyaku "saya tuan muda" ejen seung datang kearahku lalu menunduk hormat "cik muda menghantar saya dan seorang lagi ejen untuk menjadi pemandu untuk tuan muda" aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam van dengan yang lain, jeonghan menyandarkan kepalanya kedadaku aku tersenyum dan mencium kepala itu berkali-kali "kenapa angel?" jeonghan mendongak lalu tersenyum kearahku "saja, musim manja aku tidak habis lagi".

-Jeonghan pov

Seungcheol hanya mengelengkan kepalanya bila mendengar jawapan tidak masuk akalku aku juga bersyukur dengan member yang lain kerana menolong aku supaya seungcheol tidak menjawap panggilan phone tapi hatiku tetap merasa risau dengan keadaan silver aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba phoneku berdering menandakan masej masuk terusku buka bila melihat nama silver aku bangun dari sandaran "kenapa angel?", "musim manjaku sudah tamat" aku bergeser sedikit ketepi dan memuka masej dari silver.

-From: silver

-angel oppa berada di mana sekarang?-

aku melirik seungcheol sebentar lalu membalas semula pesanan silver

-To:silver

-Oppa dengan yang lain akan berhenti makan di restoren dikawasan dorm lama rasanya silver tahu jalan itu-

-From: silver

-Silver tunggu disana-

Aku menyimpan phoneku kedalam poket "siapa tadi angel?" aku melihat seungcheol "eommaku kenapa hyung?" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak apa-apa" aku tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan seungcheol "tidak perlu cemburu, aku setia pada hyung" seungcheol mencubit hidungku "hyung tahu".

-Author pov

Kedua van seventeen diparking dan mereka turun dari van lalu masuk kedalam restoran dengan cepat pasti mereka semua sangat lapar. Selepas memesan makanan mereka semua duduk bersembang dengan santai tapi semuanya senyap bila mereka melihat seorang yeoja yang hanya memakai shorts berwarna hitam serta jacket berhood menutupi wajahnya seungcheol yang sedar kehadiran yeoja itu bersiap kalau apa-apa terjadi "ini silver" yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega bila mereka semua tahu yeoja itu silver "silver kamu kemana tadi oppa mencarimu tahu?" tanya seungcheol "aku sudah pesan pada mingyu, apa mingyu tidak memberi tahu oppa?" tanya silver kembali "lain kali terus bilang pada oppa saja faham?" silver mengangguk lalu pesanan mereka sampai "kalian makanlah silver sudah kenyang".

-Jeonghan pov

Sebaik saja sampai kerumah silver terus masuk kedalam kamarnya "angel, hyung mahu keluar sebentar ada hal jaga mereka yang lain ok? kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil hyung atau silver ok" aku mengangguk dan seungcheol mencium dahi dan bibirku sekilas lalu pergi. Aku melangkah kedapur dan memasak sup daging untuk silver, bila sup sudah masak aku masukkan kedalam mangkuk lalu di letakkan keatas dulang dan aku membawanya ke kamar silver aku mengetuk pintu kamar silver dengan perlahan "silver ini oppa", "masuklah" aku memulas tombol pintu kamar silver lalu masuk kedalam aku melihat silver sedang bersandar di kepala katilnya sambil membaca buku, aku melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan dulang keatas meja kecil di samping katil silver lalu duduk "mari makan dan buka jacketmu silver" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "silver oppa tahu kamu tidak makan selain sarapan pagi tadi ayo makan, tidak baik biarkan perutmu kosong", "oppa tinggalkan saja sup itu nanti silver makan" aku mengelengkan kepala dan membuka paksa jacket silver hingga hoodnya jatuh ke belakang aku terkejut melihat wajah silver "ya tuhanku! silver apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!" tanyaku cemas sambil menekup muka yeoja manis itu hujung bibinya pecah hingga mengeluarkan darah serta pipi kanan yang mula membiru kerana lebam dahi silver juga tercedera dan darah masih mengalir pergelangan tangan silver juga memerah "silver cakap pada oppa siapa yang melakukan ini semua dan kenapa kamu tidak melawan?" silver merenung mataku "kalau silver bilang angel oppa tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa", "kalau oppa tidak mampu melakukannya seungcheol pasti bisa" silver tersenyum tipis "seungcheol oppa juga tidak bisa, kerana orang yang melakukan ini semua adalah eomma dan appa silver, angel oppa hati silver sakit.. mereka bilang sebab silver eonnie pergi…" aku menarik tubuh kecil silver masuk kedalam pelukkanku tubunya sedikit bergetar **'ya tuhanku… bagaimana anak sebaik dia bisa mendapat keluarga yang langsung tidak layak untuk dia terima? dia masih anak kecil yang perlu diberi perhatian juga kasih sayang bukannya kekerasan seperti yang dia terima sekarang dari matanya saja aku sudah tahu hatinya rapuh dan sudah mati'** aku mengusap lembut belakang silver "bukan salah silver, tidak mengapa, tidak mengapa"

Harap boleh diterima dan dibaca..

semoga terhibur!

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	15. New House 5

Chapter 15

-11:20 pgi

-Jeonghan pov

Akhirnya silver tertidur selepas menghabiskan sup yang aku bawa wajahnya juga sudahku rawat aku tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut silver sebentar "kamu anak yang sangat tabah" aku mengecup sekilas dahi silver dan keluar dari kamar turun ke ruangtamu utama "angel" aku menolah bila mendengar suara seungcheol lalu memasang senyuman "tugas hyung sudah selesai?" tanyaku lalu melangkah ke pintu rumah dan mengambil coat tebal seungcheol "semuanya selesai dengan baik, terima kasih" seungcheol mencubit pipi kananku lalu menciumnya sekilas "penat?" seungcheol mengangguk "mana yang lain?" aku mengangkut coat seungcheol di tempat penyangkut lalu duduk disofa sebelah seungcheol "chan, woozi, joshua, Vernon keluar untuk membeli sneck, yang lain pula keluar bermain atau bersiar" seungcheol mengangguk "bagus juga mereka keluar sekurang-kurangnya mereka tidak merasa stress atau terkurung bila terpaksa tinggal disini" aku mengangguk dan seungcheol membaringkan dirinya dan menjadikan pehaku sebagai bantal kepalanya "kamu tidak merasa stress angel?" aku mengelengkan kepala dan bermain dengan rambut seungcheol "tidak sebab hyung sudah tunjukkan tempat yang manarik disini jadi kalau aku stress aku akan kesungai" seungcheol mengangguk dan mengusap pipiku lembut "ok, disebabkan angel hyung sangat baik apa yang kamu mahu sebagai hadiah?" aku tersenyum dan berfikir sebentar "kalau aku mahu berjumpa dengan eomma dan appa silver, hyung benarkan?" seungcheol terkejut dengan pertanyaanku "kenapa kamu mahu berjumpa dengan eomma dan appanya silver angel?", "saja, aku mahu mengucapkan terima kasih kerana benarkan kami semua tinggal disini" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya laju "tidak, rumah ini milik silver bukan eomma dan appanya jadi kalau angel mahu berterima kasih ucap saja pada silver", "kenapa hyung seolah-olah melindungi silver dari bertemu dengan eomma dan appanya sendiri?" seungcheol memasang senyuman "hyung tidak mahu mereka membawa balik silver dan kurungnya di dalam rumah kalau itu terjadi susah hyung mahu melihat dan bermain dengan silver atau menyusahkan silver" aku merenung mata seungcheol dan tersirat perasaan sedih disana "bercakap soal silver dimana anak itu selalunya waktu begini dia akan ada disini untuk menyiapkan kertas kerja sudahlah tadi pagi dia menghilang tanpa memberitahu hyung langsung".

-Author pov

Jeonghan yang mendengar soalan maut dari seungcheol menelan ludah dengan susah "oh…. itu.. silver bilang padaku dia mahu ke… toko bunga dan minyak wangi" seungcheol yang mendengar kata jeonghan terus bangun dari baringannya "angel jujur pada hyung, dimana silver? hyung sangat kenal dengan silver dia tidak akan pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke toko bunga dan minyak wangi kecuali otaknya sudah terbalik atau akalnya hilang atau juga gila" jeonghan yang mendengar itu mencubit tangan seungcheol "jadi hyung mahu bilang silver itu gila dan tidak punya akal begitu?" seungheol mengelengkan kepalanya laju "bukan, bukan, bukan, bukan begitu hyung cuma mahu bilang silver benci dengan minyak wangi dan bunga jadi mustahil dia akan pergi kesitu" jeonghan menarik nafas sambil mencari idea lalu mendapat satu "silver bilang hari ini, hari lahir temannya jadi silver mahu membeli hadiah dan kebetulan teman silver suka minyak wangi, hyung juga pesan padaku silver sangup lakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dia sayang" seungcheol mengangguk "tolong sediakan makanan untuk hyung, hyung lapar" jeonghan memasang wajah malas lalu beranjak dari situ untuk memasak sesuatu untuk seungcheol makan.

Selepas jeonghan pergi kedapur seungcheol bangun dari sofa dan naik keatas lalu pergi ke kamar silver dan masuk ke dalam seperti yang dia jangka silver sedang tidur dikatilnya seungheol mendekat dan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah silver yang lebam dan dahinya yang diperban serta kedua pergelagang tangannya mata seungcheol mula mengumpulkan air mata di ambil tangan kecil silver dan digengam dengan erat "silver…. kenapa kamu tanggung semua penderitaanmu sendiri? kamu boleh berkongsi dengan oppa tapi kenapa kamu lakukannya sendiri? menyakiti hati dan tubuhmu yang tidak mampu menahannya seorang diri?", "kerana tidak baik membiarkan orang lain berkongsi rasa sakit yang kita tanggung kerana itu juga akan menyakitkan hati orang itu" seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya bila mendengar suara silver "silver kamu baik-baik ajakan? siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" silver tersenyum tipis "silver sudah berjumpa eomma dan appa jadi ini hadiah dari mereka" mendengar apa yang dikatakan silver rasa marah seungcheol memuncak segera seungcheol bangun tapi tangannya digengam erat silver "seberapa banyak kekerasan yang mereka lakukan mereka tetap appa yang membesarkan silver tetap eomma yang melahirkan silver oppa, jadi redakan kemarahanmu, tenangkan hati silver baik-baik saja, lagi pun silver pernah kena lagi teruk dari ini kan?" kata silver lalu bibirnya memasang senyuman tipis seungcheol menghembuskan nafas dan menunduk mengecup lama dahi silver lalu melepaskannya "oppa mohon padamu silver berhentilah menanggung sesuatu yang kamu tidak mampu lakukannya sendiri" selepas itu seungcheol keluar dari kamar silver.

Jeonghan yang sudah selesai memasak kembali ke ruang tamu utama untuk memanggil seungcheol tapi tidak terlihat langsung tubuh kekasihnya itu jeonghan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seungcheol baru saja turun dari tangga "hy.." belum sempat jeonghan memanggil, seungcheol sudah melempar bintang crystal kelantai dengan keras hingga pecah jeonghan menutup kedua telinganya kerana terkejut rasa takut juga mula datang mengetuk pintu hati tidak cukup dengan bintang crystal seungcheol melempar pasu hiasan ditepi tangga hingga pecah berderai "ke.. kenapa? kenapa?!" jerit seungcheol lalu menarik rambutnya jeonghan yang melihat keadaan seungcheol yang lemas jalan mendekat lalu memeluk seungcheol dengan erat dan sandarkan kepala seungcheol kedadanya lalu mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut "shh~ hyung harus kuat kalau hyung begini silver akan bertambah rapuh"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku memeluk tubuh jeonghan dengan erat dan menghapuskan air mataku lalu merenung wajah jeonghan "terima kasih angel" jeonghan menekup wajahku dengan kedua belah tangannya "hyung, aku ingin meminta maaf kerana berbohong tentang silver kepadamu, sebenarnya silver berpesan kepada kami semua supaya hyung tidak menjawap sebarang panggilan sehingga dia pulang kerana tidak mahu hyung cemas, aku seharusnya beritahu hyung dan tidak dengar cakap silver" aku tersenyum lalu megangam tangan kanan jeonghan lalu mencium tangan itu "hyung tahu kamu juga tidak mahu melihat hyung cemas angel" lalu aku berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh jeonghan lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan bila sampai aku terus mendudukkan diriku "hyung aku bisa duduk disebelah" aku tersenyum "bila hyung sedang kusut hyung suka manjakan seseorang" jeonghan mengangguk aku mengambil makanan yang jeonghan masak dan mula makan "hyung... aku tahu soalan aku ini agak tidak sopan tapi.. kenapa keluarga silver melayan silver dengan teruk sekali?", "silver jauh berbeza dengan valencia, kalau valencia dia mahu mengikut arahan dan kehendak eomma juga appa sedangkan silver dia lebih memilih untuk hidup bebes dan tidak terikat dengan kurungan yang mereka bina sebab itulah mereka membenci silver" jeonghan mengangguk kepalanya faham "tapi kelakuan mereka sangat melampau! mereka harus ingat silver itu tetap anak mereka"

-Author pov

Sementara seunghan sedang leka bercerita seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah masih tampan masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dan melangkah terus ke dapur "hai, bermesra hingga appa datang pun tidak sedar?" kata namja paruh baya itu atau lebih dikenali sebagai appa seungcheol "APPA?!" seungcheol yang terkejut dengan kehadiran appanya terus berdiri jeonghan yang duduk di atas peha seungcheol hampir jatuh kerana tindakan seungcheol tapi segera ditangkap "tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu seungcheol, kamu seperti biawak yang tercekik sabun aja" kata appa seungcheol sambil tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Harap boleh diterima dan dibaca..

semoga terhibur!

Arigatao!Sawadikap!


	16. New House 6

Chapter 16

-Author pov

Appa seungcheol melihat mereka dengan senyuman penuh makna "k.. kami hanya berehat sebentar appa" jawap seungcheol dengan gugup dan diangguki oleh jeonghan "sepatutnya kalian menjaga silver dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dan bukannya bermersaan disini" aura gelap mula keluar dari badan appa seungcheol dan mereka berdua sedar itu "anak nakal!" seru appa seungcheol lalu membawa keluar kapak besar dari belakangnya dan mengejar seungcheol dan jeonghan "AMPUN APPA!" jerit seungcheol sambil mengengam tangan jeonghan seeratnya.

-Silver side

Silver baru saja bangun dari tidurnya bila terdengar suara riuh ditingkat bawah "nota untuk diri sendiri, jangan pernah tidur kalau mereka semua ada dibawah kecuali waktu malam" guman silver seoarang diri lalu turun dari katil dan keluar dari kamar silver menghembuskan nafas dan mengurut dahinya lembut bila melihat pandangan yang sepatutnya dia tidak lihat silver menarik nafas dan… "APPA! OPPA! ANGEL OPPA! BERHENTI SEKARANG! DAN APPA SIMPAN SEMULA KAPAKMU ITU!" terus kedua beranak choi itu berhenti termasuk jeonghan "pegang telinga kalian dan duduk"

-Seungcheol pov

Kami bertiga lakukan apa yang silver suruh "silver ini bukan salah oppa tapi appa" kataku sambil melempar pandangan tajam kearah appa "baiklah turunkan tangan kalian" aku bernafas lega dan appa terus saja bangun dari duduk dan memeluk silver dengan erat "silver kenapa kamu tidak call appa, sayang? kamu tahu bertapa cemasnya appa bila alat pengesan kamu terpadam begitu saja?" aku yang mendengar ucapan appa terus berdiri dan menarik silver dari pelukan appa lalu memeriksa badan silver "yak! appa kenapa appa meletakkan alat penjejak pada badan silver?" aku memerhatikan badan silver dengan teliti bila sudah jumpa aku mencabut alat penjejak itu dan hancurkannya "kenapa kamu hancurkannya seungcheol!" aku melihat appaku dengan wajah poker face "appa…..", "appa sentiasa cemaskan silver sebab itu appa pasang alat penjejak pada silver, lagipun itu tidak melangar undang-undangkan?" aku menatap geram pada appaku dan melemparinya dengan bantal sofa "serious appa?! kalau appa mahu tahu ianya melangar peraturan! appa telah melanggar paraturan penjangaan akta 1896 (A) kanun seksa perenggan 18 baris 4 dan 6 yang menerangkan hak keatas tubuh seseorang spy" appa hanya mengaru belakang kepalanya.

-Author pov

"Sebentar sepatutnya bukan appa yang dipersalahkan disini! seungcheol bukan appa sudah pesan pada kamu untuk menjaga silver sebaik mungkin dan kenapa silver boleh berakhir dengan cedera parah begini?! apa kamu tidak mendengar arahan dengan baik kadet?!" tanya appa seungcheol dan secara altomatik seungcheol berdiri tegak dan meletakkan tangan ke belakang seperti berkawat "maafkan saya tuan! saya tahu ini salah saya!" kata seungcheol dengan lantang jeonghan yang sudah muak dengan perangai kedua anak-beranak choi itu bersuara "yak! berhentilah ini ruangtamu bukannya lapangan kawat! dan semua ini bukan salah seungcheol hyung ini salah saya tuan" kata jeonghan sambil menunjukkan dirinya sendiri "saya sepatutnya memberitahu seungcheol hyung apa yang berlaku dan tidak mendengar cakap silver bila dia pesan pada kami supaya tidak memberitahu apa yang berlaku kepada seungcheol hyung" appa seungcheol mengelengkan kepala dan menghembuskan nafas merehatkan diri termasuk seungcheol "jadi kenapa appa datang kesini?" tanya silver bila keadaan kembali aman "appa datang kesini kerana risaukan kamu" silver mengangguk faham "marilah keatas minum teh supaya appa tenang" kata silver dan berlalu pergi bersama appa seungcheol.

-Jeonghan pov

Selepas memastikan appa seungcheol dan silver benar-benar naik keatas aku terus menarik tangan seungcheol "hyung kenapa appa hyung menyeramkan sekali?" tanyaku pada seungcheol "yah…. kalau anaknya ada sifat psycho tambahan pula appanya kamu rasa sifat itu diturunkan dari siapa?", "tapi psycho appa hyung tidak semenakut hyung dia masih boleh dikawal walaupun dia tidak sepatutnya mengejar kita berdua dengan kapak besar" seungcheol ketawa kecil dan menarik tanganku "mahu segarkan fikiran dan mensoal siasat hyung?" aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum seungcheol mengangkat diriku dan keluar dari rumah dan berjalan kearah sungai yang ada disisi kanan rumah silver meredah sungai dan meletakkan diriku keatas buayan, aku mengambil salah satu bantal di situ lalu memeluknya sambil menunggu seungcheol duduk "jadi…", "kenapa silver memanggil appa hyung dengan panggilan appa? setahuku kalian bukan saudara kandung, kenapa appa hyung pasang alat penjejak pada badan silver, kenapa appa hyung boleh punya kapak yang sangat besar, dan yang paling penting kenapa silver tidak boleh balik ke seoul, dan kenhmmp…." pertanyaanku terhenti bila seungcheol mengecup bibirku "soalan yang kamu berikan lebih susah dari soalan sejarah dunia yang hyung perlu ambil semasa ujian kelayakan dulu" aku tersenyum "jadi cepat jawap hyung" seungcheol mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambutku lembut "silver sudah kenal keluarga hyung dari kecil sebab itu silver memanggil appa hyung dengan panggilan appa juga, hyung juga panggil appa silver dengan panggilan appa, kapak itu pula hyung berikan pada hari lahir appa yang ke 43, appa hyung sangat sayangkan silver kerana dia sudah anggap silver seperti anak gadisnya sendiri dan…." aku melihat mata seungcheol bertukar kepada pandangan kosong dan sayu aku mengusap pipi kanan seungcheol dengan lembut lalu tersenyum "tidak mengapa".

-Seungcheol pov

"Tidak mengapa" aku merenung mata jeonghan aku tahu jeonghan selalu dapat membaca suasana hatiku dengan melihat mata aku mengambil tangan angel itu dan menciumnya lama "2 tahun lepas silver dipaksa oleh keluarganya untuk berkahwin dengan seseorang yang sudah dia angap seperti keluarga dia sendiri, disebabkan penolakan itu keluarga silver marah besar lalu silver mengambil keputusan untuk tinggalkan seoul dan menetap di francis sebelum silver keluar keluarganya bilang kalau dia kembali semula ke seoul dia harus berkahwin juga walau bagaimanapun caranya kalau terpaksa gunakan kekerasan keluarga silver akan lakukan" aku tersenyum tipis bila mengingatkan kejadian silver tinggalkan seoul mereka perlakukan silver seperti haiwan jijik yang tidak layak hidup "dia seharusnya mendapatkan keluarga yang lebih baik" aku merebahkan diriku disebelah jeonghan "hyung selalu berfikir begitu, hidupnya sangat pahit untuk diceritakan apa pula dia yang menjalaninya seorang diri" jeonghan bangun dari baringnya lalu meletakkan kepalanya keatas dadaku, aku mainkan rambut panjang itu dengan lembut dan mengecup kepala itu sesekali.

-Author pov

-Silver side

Silver dan appa seungcheol memerhatikan pasangan jeongcheol melalui tingkap kamar silver yang besar dengan secawan teh hangat ditangan appa seungcheol melihat pasangan itu dengan senyuman tapi sebaliknya bagi silver "mereka terlihat sangat gembira" silver mengangguk lalu minimum sedikit teh hangatnya "ya, dan silver berharap appa menyokong apa pun keputusan oppa nanti" appa seungcheol tersenyum dan menyusap kepala silver dengan lembut "appa mahu minta maaf kerana membebankan kamu silver, tapi appa mohon kepadamu tolong jaga hubungan mereka supaya kekal" silver tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya kedada kiri dan menunduk hormat "silver berjanji".Sekali lagi tangan appa seungcheol mengusap lembut kepala silver "appa pulang dulu" silver mengangguk dan memeluk appa seungcheol sebentar lalu melambai tangannya bila appa seungcheol keluar dari kamar, silver kembali memerhatikan jeongcheol yang sedang ketawa di atas buayan "eonnie~ violet sudah berjanji dengan appa seungcheol untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan jeonghan oppa, violet harap eonnie tidak marah sebab tidak menjadikan seungcheol oppa sebahagian dari keluarga kita"

-Normal side

Selepas bersembang dan menenangkan fikiran jeonghan, seungcheol melangkah ke kamar silver "jadi…. bagaimana minum petang dengan appa? ada dia pesan sesuatu?" silver menoleh melihat seungcheol yang duduk diatas sofanya "tidak, appa tidak meningalkan apa-apa pesan untuk oppa" kata silver lalu meletakkan berus lukisan membuang apron dan duduk dihadapan seungcheol, seungcheol melihat lukisan silver tersenyum "nampaknya bakat kamu masih belum hilang silver" silver mengangguk dan menuangkan teh kedalam cawan untuk seungcheol "oppa mahu silver beritahu mereka semua kita akan berangkat ke Canada atau oppa sendiri yang mahu beritahu?".

-Seungcheol pov

"Kamu saja silver, lagipun oppa sangat penat untuk memberitahu mereka", "oppa hanya perlu bilang yang kita semua akan ke Canada tidak mungkin itu saja penat?", "kalau kamu yang bilang mereka semua tidak akan membentah kalau oppa pula mereka semua akan memberikan alasan yang panjangnya seperti karangan" silver menghembuskan nafas lembut "oppa…. apa mereka semua takutkan silver?" aku melihat silver dan tersenyum tipis "kenapa kamu tanyakan soalan itu silver?" silver melihatku "silver juga tidak tahu, setiap kali silver melihat mereka hati silver bergetar dan berdegup dengan kuat, silver juga tidak mahu kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka", "teman" jawapku dan silver memandangku aneh "teman? apa maksud oppa?" aku membetulkan duduk "kamu tidak mahu mereka hilang dan juga tinggalkan kamu betul silver?" silver mengangguk "kamu juga tidak mahu mereka terluka bukan? itu maksudnya kamu mahu melindungi mereka semua yang bukan ahli keluargamu mereka semua disebut sebagai teman", "kalau begitu oppa pula apa? oppa bukan keluarga silver tapi kenapa oppa selalu mengatakan silver sebagai adik oppa?" aku tersenyum "itu kerana hubungan kita lebih dari teman kita sudah menjadi satu keluarga" silver tersenyum tipis matanya meredup "teman, sudah lama silver mahu memiliki teman"

-Seventeen pov

Kesemua member seventeen kecuali seungcheol dan silver berkumpul di dalam kamar seunghan kerana dipanggil oleh eomma mereka "kenapa eomma memanggil kita semua?" tanya the8 kepada jeonghan "eomma juga tidak tahu, tapi eomma merasakan benda buruk akan datang kepada kita semua terutama appa kalian dan silver" kata jeonghan sambil mengurut dadanya lembut "eomma jangan bercandan begitu, tidak baik tahu" kata joshua pula "betul juga katamu joshua, mungkin eomma terlampau memikirkan nasip kita semua", "tapi eomma, aku juga rasakan apa yang eomma rasa, aku rasa tidak selesa dengan keadaan kita sekarang aku selalu rasa ada mata-mata yang perhatikan kita semua dari jauh kecuali semasa kita berada di sini" kata hoshi dan diangguki woozi dan seunggwang "betul eomma, semasa kami semua bermain ditaman aku dapat rasakan seseorang memerhatikan kami semua yang sedang bermain" kata mingyu dengan wajah serious. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar seunghan dibuka dan seungcheol muncul bersama silver yang berada dibelakangnya dengan pakaian serba hitam "appa mahu kemana?" tanya Dk "appa dengan silver perlu uruskan sesuatu jadi kami berdua akan pergi sekarang, ingat pesan appa jangan keluar dari rumah dan kunci pintu serta tingkap faham?" kata seungcheol pada anak dan kekasihnya "sebagai penganti silver dan oppa, ejen seung dan sakura akan menjaga kalian silver sudah memberi kebenaran kepada sakura untuk mengigit oppaduel kalau melangar peraturan" member seventeen mengigil seram "baiklah appa dan silver pergi dulu"

-Jeonghan pov

Bila seungcheol mula melangkah pergi aku turun dari katil dan mengikutinya dari belakang "eh, angel kenapa kamu ikut?" aku tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan kanan seungcheol dengan manja dan menyandarkan kepalaku kebahunya "aku mahu menghantar hyung dengan silver hingga hadapan pintu" seungcheol ketawa kecil dan mengusap rambutku lembut bila tiba dipintu silver memakai boots heelsnya begitu juga dengan seungcheol yang memakai kasutnya "baiklah angel hyung mahu pergi, jaga diri dengan mereka yang lain kalau ada apa-apa panggil ejen seung faham?" aku mengangguk "aku tahu menjaga diriku sendiri hyung, aku bukannya anak kecil sepertimu" seungcheol mencubit pipi kananku dan menciumnya sekilas silver datang dan menyerahkan gelang tangan berwarna silver kepadaku "ambil ini, tekan butang ditengahnya kalau sesuatu yang merbahaya terjadi kepada oppaduel" aku mengangguk dan silver melangkah pergi diikuti seungcheol tapi sebelum dia pergi aku menarik tangan itu hatiku kembali merasa tidak enak "hyung, jujur kepadaku urusan apa yang perlu kalian selesaikan sekarang ini?" tanyaku seungcheol terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis "hyung dan silver mahu uruskan mata-mata yang memerhatikan kalian semua", "maksud hyung itu apa? aku tidak faham?", "silver memberitahu hyung dia terlihat banyangan orang suruhan 'white orkid' memerhatikan member lain ketika mereka keluar, jadi kami harus hapuskan mereka" aku mengangguk dan merenung mata seungcheol "jangan sampai tercedera ok" seungcheol tersenyum dan mencium bibirku sekilas "baiklah angelku" lalu seungcheol melangkah pergi dan masuk kedalam kereta silver.

Aku menutup pintu hadapan dan memerhatikan gelang yang diberikan silver "tuan muda risaukan sesuatu?" aku terkejut bila mendengar suara ejen seung "oh itu, aku cuma risau tentang keselamatan mereka itu saja" ejen seung mengangguk "tuan muda perlukan apa-apa?" aku mengelengkan kepala "kalau begitu, saya minta diri dulu" aku mengangguk dan melangkah untuk naik keatas kembali ke kamar tapi persoalan datang kemindaku "ejen seung" panggilku dan ejen seung menoleh kearahku "ehmm… selalunya seungcheol dan silver akan pulang dalam keadaan yang selamat atau tidak?", "bergantung, kalau tuan muda dan cik muda melakukan serangan secara besar-besaran mereka mungkin akan cedera kalau hanya mengurusakan anak buah mereka akan pulang dengan selamat tanpa luka" aku mengangguk lalu melangkah naik "tuan muda jangan risau, sekali tuan muda seungcheol mengatakan janji dia akan melindungi seseorang itu dia akan melakukannya walaupun nyawanya sebagai ganti begitu juga cik muda silver" langkahku terhenti "walaupun nyawa sebagai ganti?" rasa takut mula datang mengetuk pintu hati aku menoleh untuk bertanya tapi ejen seung sudah tidak ada disitu "jangan risau mereka pasti baik-baik saja"

-Author pov

-2:00 pgi

Silver dan seungcheol baru saja pulang dari melakukan serangan keatas orang suruhan 'white orkid' sebaik saja membuka pintu seungcheol dan silver merebahkan diri mereka keatas sofa kerana penat yang teramat sangat begitu juga luka-luka kecil yang menghiasi tubuh mereka berdua "silver tidak menyangka orang suruhan dia boleh seramai itu" kata silver sambil melihat luka dikakinya "oppa juga, malang sekali oppa tidak membawa senjata yang cukup" silver melempar seungcheol dengan bantal sofa "silver sudah pesan pada oppa untuk membawa senjata secukupnya! ini tidak minta kepada silver semasa berlawan" seungcheol ketawa kecil "apa gunanya kamu membawa senjata yang banyak tapi tidak gunakannya lebih baik oppa yang guna", "silver siapkannya dengan teliti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada katana silver" seungcheol memasang wajah poker face "ayo naik, esok oppaduel harus ke Canada dan tamatkan kesemuanya" kata silver lalu bangun dari sofa dan berjalan ketangga "silver" panggil seungcheol "hmm.." sahut silver sambil melangkah anak tangga "apa oppa dan jeonghan akan terpisah selepas semua ini tamat?" langkah silver terhenti dan menoleh melihat kepala belakang oppanya "apa maksud oppa?", "oppa mahu kamu jawap dengan jujur silver, apa oppa dan jeonghan akan berpisah selepas semua ini selesai?" silver terdiam sesaat "tidak, kalian tidak akan berpisah" kata silver dengan pandang sayu "bohong, kamu terkadang melihat jeonghan dan oppa dengan pandang sayu", "jawapan silver tetap tidak berubah" seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya melihat silver tepat kedalam matanya "kamu pasti silver, oppa tahu bila kamu dapat melihat bayangan jadi jangan berbohong" silver menyilangkan tangannya kedada lalu tersenyum tipis "apa buktinya?", "selepas kamu mendapat bayangan badan kamu terhenti selama 6 saat dan tersenyum tipis", "itu benar, tapi banyangan yang selama ini silver dapat tidak pernah bersangkut dengan oppa atau jeonghan oppa" kata silver lalu melangkah naik semula "jangan beratkan dirimu dengan tanggungjawap yang kamu tidak sangup lakukan silver" kata seungheol perlahan tapi didengari silver ' **tanggungjawap kali ini memang berat untuk silver tanggung sendiri oppa…. tapi silver sudah berjanji dengan appa untuk menjaga hubungan kalian supaya kekal dan juga janji pada eonnie supaya oppa sentiasa gembira dengan cinta oppa'** jawap suara hati silver sayu.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku mengurut kepalaku lembut lalu tersenyum sendiri "adikmu seorang yang berhati batu valencia juga seorang yang sanggup menahan sakit seorang diri, sangat jauh beza denganmu" aku merenung keluar tingkap dan melihat langit malam yang hanya dihiasi sebutir bintang "langit malam yang sentiasa melindungi bintang dengan awan hitamnya, sekarang ini aku mengerti kenapa kamu sangat menyayangi adikmu valencia, dia bagaikan kesahteria hitam yang melindungi orang yang dia sayang sacara diam" aku mengambil nafas lalu bangun dari sofa sidikit berjengkit ketika menaiki tangga kerana kaki kananku terluka ditikam pisau sebaik saja sampai ke tingkat atas aku mengetuk lembut pintu kamar silver "kenapa?" tanya silver sebaik saja membuka pintu kamar aku memasang senyuman konyol "ciuman selamat malam mana?" tanyaku "pergi sana minta sama kekasih oppa kenapa harus silver?" aku mencubit kedua piipi cubby itu dengan kuat "kerana kamu itu adik kesayangan oppa faham?" silver mengangguk aku melepaskan cubitan dan silver mencium pipi kanan dan kiriku "sana pergi tidur, flight kita pukul 10:00 pgi tepat" aku tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala dan pipi kanan silver "tidur lena" silver mengangguk lalu masuk semula kedalam kamar aku terus melangkah ke kamarku yang berada disebelah kamar silver aku memulas tombol pintu dengan perlahan lalu masuk kedalam dalam keadaan senyap supaya tidak menganggu tidur angelku yang nampaknya sangat lena perlahan-lahan aku membuka almari mengambil baju ganti serta tuala dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selepas hambir 1 jam menghabiskan masa dalam kamar mandi aku keluar dalam keadaan segar lukaku juga sudah sembuh selepas meminum penawar aku menutup lampu kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah katil lalu berbaring menghadap jeonghan aku mengusap pipi angelku dengan lembut sekali "maaf, sebab hyung pulang terlalu malam hingga tidak dapat menemanni kamu tidur angelku" aku bergerak kehadapan sedikit dan mencium dahi itu lama.

-Jeonghan pov

Aku sebenarnya sudah terjaga sejak seungcheol berada didalam kamar mandi saja aku tidak bangun kerana malas untuk bergerak, aku dapat rasakan katil disebelahku tenggelam dan tangan yang besar mengusap pipiku dengan lembut aku semakin nyaman dengan layanan yang diberikan seungcheol "maaf, sebab hyung pulang terlalu malam hingga tidak dapat menemanni kamu tidur angelku" hatiku terasa hanyat ' **ya tuhanku aku rasa bertuah kerana seungcheol menjadi kekasihku dia seorang yang baik dan sangat penyanyan** ' selepas itu aku dapat rasakan bibir seungcheol mendarat di dahiku sebaik saja seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya aku membuka mata "selamat pulang hyung" kataku sambil tersenyum "kamu tidak tidur lagi angel?" kata seungcheol lalu menarikku kedalam pelukkannya dan bermain dengan rambutku "aku sudah tidur tapi terjaga bila terdengar suara shower dalam kamar mandi", "maaf kalau hyung menganggu tidur nyeyak kamu angel" aku mengelengkan kepala "tidak, aku tidak rasa terganggu langsung, sepatutnya hyung membangun aku", "hyung tidak tega membangunkan angel yang sedang tertidur dengan nyeyak takut nanti disumpah" aku tergelak kecil dan memeluk seungcheol erat "jadi~ bagaimana dengan tugas hyung sudah selesai? hyung terluka atau tidak? bagaimana dengan silver apa dia baik-baik saja?", "hmm…. semuanya sudah selesai dengan baik, hanya cedera ringan kalau silver pula dia hampir hilang kawalan dan bertukar menjadi dewa maut seram mahu mengingatnya semula" aku ketawa kecil "aku sayang dan cintakan hyung~~" kataku manja dan memeluk seungcheol erat dan sembunyikan wajahku kedada seungcheol "hyung juga sayang dan cintakan angel hyung yang seorang ini" lalu seungcheol mencium pucuk kepalaku dan mula hanyut kea lam mimpi.

-TBC-

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudi membaca cerita membosankan ini..

harap diterima dengan rendah hati.

Arigatao! Sawadikap!


	17. From Seoul to Canada

Chapter 17

-Author pov

Seungcheol terbangun sebaik sahaja jarum jam menunjuk pada pukul 3:00pgi, seungcheol bagun dari baringnya dan mengecup dahi angelnya sekilas lalu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut dan turun dari katil keluar dari kamar menuju kedapur.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku berjalan kedapur untuk minum air tapi langkahku terhenti bila terlihat sosok tubuh manusia aku berjalan mendekat kearah sosok itu dan menepuk bahunya "kenapa oppa?" bila tersenyum lega bila mendengar suara silver yang menjawap "tolong ambilkan oppa air" lalu aku duduk di meja makan silver datang dan hulurkan aku segelas air "oppa tidak tidur?" aku letakkan gelas "hanya sebentar, mata ini masih segar" silver mengambil gelasku dan menuangkan air lalu minum "kamu pula silver?" silver habiskan minumannya "sudah menjadi kebiasaan silver untuk berjaga pada waktu malam jadi mungkin 4:00pgi nanti baru silver tidur" aku mengangguk "ceritakan saja tidak perlu selindung dari silver" aku mengembuskan nafas lalu tersenyum "membaca fikiran oppa silver?" silver mengelengkan kepalanya "oppa itu kaki tidur, oppa hanya terjaga tengah malam kalau ada masalah atau risaukan sesuatu", "dua tahun kita berpisah silver, dan kamu masih belum lupa kebiasaan oppa", "oppa selalu menyusahkan silver hingga silver bisa ingat semua kebiasaan oppa yang menjengkelkan" aku ketawa perlahan "ayo kita serious oppa, apa yang menganggu fikiranmu sekarang?".

-Author pov

Silver merenung muka seungcheol dengan wajah serious begitu juga seungcheol dengan wajah psychonya "aku bukan apa, hanya risau dengan keadaan mereka semua, aku tidak kisah kalau nyawaku yang melayang tapi bukan mereka" silver tersenyum tipis "selain menjalankan tugas sebagai spy kita juga dibebankan dengan gelaran malaikat maut pencabut nyawa oppa, setiap kehidupan yang ada disekililing kita sentiasa diancam kematian kerana kita" seungcheol mengangguk "gelaran itu hanya pantas untuk kamu silver, oppa hanya seorang spy bukannya malaikat maut sepertimu, oppa masih ada sisi manusia ketika menamatkan nyawa mereka tidak seperti kamu", "jangan salahkan aku kerana membesar dengan kekerasan yang aku terima dari keluargaku oppa", "huh~ oppa mengaku itu bukan salahmu silver, oppa cuma risau tidak dapat berikan kenangan indah kepada mereka semua, oppa tidak mahu mereka mendapat kenangan buruk dengan kehadiran oppa dan kamu di dalam hidup mereka semua", "terutama sekali untuk angelmu itu" seungcheol tersenyum dan mengengam kedua tangannya "inilah kali kedua jantung oppa berdegup untuk hidup setelah valancia" seungcheol menarik nafas lalu mlihat wajah silver dengan senyuman manis "jeonghan, dia telah berjaya membuatkan jantung oppa berdegup untuk terus hidup, selama ini oppa tidak pernah kisah kalau nyawa oppa melayang ketika berlawan dengan musuh, tapi kali ini rasanya lain sekali…. jantung oppa berdegup kuat hati oppa berbicara pada oppa untuk teruskan misi ini hingga selesai pulang dengan selamat kembali kepangkuan jeonghan supaya namja bidadari itu tidak menjatuhkan air mata kesakitan" tanpa seungcheol sedar wajah silver yang tadinya datar bertukar menjadi sayu "kalau aku bilang mereka semua akan terluka apa yang oppa akan lakukan?"

-Silver pov

Aku dapat melihat wajah seungcheol oppa yang terkejut selepas mendengar penuturanku sebentar tadi tapi kembali tersenyum setelanya "kenapa kamu bilang begitu silver?" aku mengelengkan kepalaku lalu menunduk"silver juga tidak tahu" kataku nada penuturan aku juga sudah kembali kepada normal "kalau oppa tidak berjaya dalam misi ini apa yang oppa akan lakukan?" aku merasakan tanganku ditarik perlahan lalu digengam erat aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat tangan seungcheol oppa mengengamnya erat "kalau itu terjadi, oppa minta kepadamu jaga mereka semua dengan baik" aku mengangguk "kamu juga silver, jaga diri kamu dengan baik hidupkan hatimu jangan biarkan ianya mati untuk selamanya kamu berhak untuk merasakan kehidupan yang normal" aku tersenyum tipis "sudah, ayo tidur" aku bangun dari kerusi lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur naik keatas dan terus masuk kedalam kamar.

-Author pov

-Silver side

Sebaik saja silver masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintu silver terus melangkah kearah balcony dan memandang bulan yang malap sinarnya kerana dilindungi dahan pokok yang tinggi megelilingi rumahnya "sekali lagi rahsiaku pecah dihadapanmu sang bulan" kata silver tersenyum lalu menutup mulutnya perlahan-lahan air mata jernih turun dengan laju dari kedua-dua mata indah itu silver menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangan kerana tidak mahu sesiapa pun mendengar tangisannya biarlah bulan saja yang melihat sisi lemah yeoja ini. Silver memegang dadanya kirinya dimana jantungnya ditempatkan "kanapa jantung ini tidak berhenti berdegup kenapa tidak berhenti saja, aku mohon hentikan semua rasa sakit ini, ini sangat menyakitkan aku tidak mahu melihat orang disekelilingku sakit…" silver memeluk kedua kakinya lalu sembunyikan mukanya "aku mohon…." tiba-tiba silver mendapat bayangan, sayangnya bukan bayangan yang menyenagkan melainkan bayangan yang membuatkan air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah itu "aku mohon hentikan… hiks…"

-Normal side

-Britian

Tuan choi sedang menulis dengan keadaan yang tenang hinggalah isterinya datang menepuk bahunya dari belakang mengakibatkan pen kesayangannya melayang keluar tingkap "momo!" jerit tuan choi sambil tangannya terangkat dramatic kerana tidak sempat mencapai pen kesayangnya yang tercampak keluar dari tingkap "habuh…. sayangku kenapa kamu menegur appa begitu? bikin appa terperanjat saja!" kata tuan choi kepada isteri kesayangnya itu "bukan salah eomma! appa sendiri yang salah, eomma panggil dari tadi tapi tidak dijawap" tuan choi menghembuskan nafas "iya sayang kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya tuan choi sambil meneropong pen kesayangannya dari tingkat 3 mension mereka ini kerana kamar kerja tuan choi di tingkat 3 "eomma rindukan seungcheol itu saja, kapan dia mahu pulang dan membawa tunangnya datang kesini" tuan choi yang mendengar kata puan choi hampir saja terjatuh dari tingkap tapi segera berpaut pada tingkap "apa maksud eomma dengan membawa tunangnya kesini?" seru tuan choi dengan wajah terkejut " apa appa sudah lupa yang seungcheol sudah bertunang dengan victoriqua violet puteri kedua keluarga violet!" tuan choi yang mendengarnya menelan liur dengan susah "mati…. aku telah lukan hati silver tanpa sedar" kata tuan choi perlahan "sayang! appa mahu ke Korean sekarang selamat tinggal jangan risau appa akan membawa pulang hadiah untukmu!" kata tuan choi sambil mengambil coatnya dan meluru keluar dari kamar dengan cepat "YAK! EJEN LIM CEPAT SEDIAKAN JET PERIBADIKU!" puan choi yang mendengar jeritan suaminya hanya mengelengkan kepala "dari awal perkahwinan hingga sekarang kelakuannya tetap sama seperti anak kecil tidak berubah walaupun seinci!" kata puan choi sambil tersenyum "puan kenapa dengan tuan besar?" tanya salah seorang ejen yang menjaga keluarga choi "bukan kamu tidak kenal dengan suamiku itu, dia sentiasa berkelakuan tidak masuk akal" kata puan choi sambil ketawa sopan termasuk ejen itu "iya, saya masih ingat tuan besar sanggup pergi ke antartika kerana tuan muda seungcheol mahu melihat rupa anak singa laut itu bagaimana".

-5:00pgi

-Seoul, korea

Pada pagi ini sesuatu yang aneh terjadi member seventeen terbangun kerana turun merasakan aneh pada pagi ini Dk orang pertama yang bangun dari tidurnya kerana merasa aneh kerana tidak mendengar penggera yang selalu membangunkan mereka semua dengan kejam sekali Dk perhatikan jam disamping katilnya "tepat pukul 6:00" kata Dk lalu melihat sekeliling hinggalah suara lembut memanggilnya "hyung?" Dk yang sedar hoshi sudah bangun dari tidurnya mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut "hyung kenapa penggera silver tidak berbunyi?" tanya hoshi "hyung juga tidak tahu, ayo keluar" lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar begitu juga dengan member seventeen yang lain "kalian rasa sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak?" tanya jun dan diangguki member seventeen yang lain "penggera yang silver selalu gunakan tidak berbunyi hari ini" kata wonwoo "biarkan saja mungkin silver sudah tahu kita semua sakit hati bila dia buat begitu" kata seunggwang bukannya diangguki member lain malah dimarah oleh woozi "yak! kenapa kamu bilang begitu, apa kamu tidak bimbang dengan keadaan silver mungkin dia sakit atau mungkin semalam silver berlawan sepanjang malam kerana diserang dan cedera parah?!" kata woozi dengan wajah merah joshua yang melihat kekasihnya akan meletup segera memeluk woozi dari belakang untuk menenangkannya seunggawang yang sedar percakapannya yang agak kasar menunduk meminta maaf "mianhae, aku tidak sedar" kata seunggwang dengan nada sendu "bukan salahmu mungkin aku terbawa emosi itu saja" kata woozi dan menarik joshua pergi dari situ, Vernon pula memeluk kekasihnya supaya tidak menangis.

Seungcheol yang baru sedar dari tidur kerana dikejutkan jeonghan tersenyum "selamat pagi angel" kata seungcheol "simpan senyumanmu itu hyung! aku rasakan sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini" kata jeonghan lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seungcheol bangun dari baringannya dan memeluk tubuh jeonghan "apa yang aneh?", "penggera silver tidak berbunyi" seungcheol melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat jeonghan "kamu pasti angel, yang penggera silver tidak berbunyi?" jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan turun ke ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi member seventeen yang lain "appa! eomma!" panggil mereka semua bila melihat kehadiran seungcheol dan jeonghan "kenapa kalian belum makan? yang paling penting kemana joshua dan woozi?", "appa tidak sepatutnya tanyakan soalan itu sekarang!" kata mingyu dengan wajah kusut "mana mungkin appa mahu tanyakan soalan matamatik pada kalian pagi buta ini!" chan menyampuk "ish! appa ini! appa sepatutnya tanya kepada kami semua kemana perginya silver! apa appa tidak sayang pada silver hingga tidak bertanya kemananya dia" seungcheol mengaru belakang kepalanya "kemana silver?", "mana kita tahu appa!" jawap member seventeen serentak dan seungcheol menghentak kepalanya ke meja makan "kalau kalian tidak tahu kenapa kalian suruh appa menanya kepada kalian?" tanya seungcheol pula "iya~ untuk menunjukkan appa peduli kepada silver" kata vernon santai jeonghan yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya manjadi kasian dan menyediakan phone kalau-kalau perlu call rumah sakit jiwa.

-Joshua+Woozi side

Joshua dan woozi ada dibalconi tingkap tiga runag latihan dance mereka "jadi…. cerita kepada hyung kenapa kamu bisa marah sekali bila seunggwang berkata begitu?" woozi menghembuskan nafas dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh joshua yang memeluknya dari belakang "aku juga tidak pasti dengan apa yang aku dengar jadi aku ragu-ragu mahu menceritakannya" kata woozi "tidak mengapa kosongkan fikiran kamu dan ceritakan semuanya dengan tenang jangan risau hyung akan mendengarkan semuanya" kata joshua dan mengecup pucuk kepala kekasih mungilnya itu "semalam aku terjaga kerana bunyi langsir bergerak membuatkan aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku bangun untuk mengikatnya sebaik saja aku mendekat aku mendengar suara orang sedang menangis dengan sangat perlahan jadi aku melangkah keluar dan melihat silver dengan menangis seorang diri dibalconi luar kamarnya hatiku jadi sakit bila melihat silver menengis sendirian didalam gelap" woozi berhenti sebentar lalu memusingkan badannya menghadap joshua "aku dengar silver bercakap kenapa jantungnya berdegup dan tidak berhenti saja dia juga bilang dia rasa sakit sangat dia tidak mahu melihat orang disekililing dia sakit… dia malahan menangis dalam diam kerana tidak mahu kita semua tahu dia sedang terluka dengan teruk huhh~" kata woozi lalu memeluk joshua erat "hiks…. aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan…. hiks.. silver yang menyedihkan sekali.. hiks." joshua yang mendengar cerita woozi memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat "jadi kamu tidak sanggup melihat silver rasa sakit begitu?" dan woozi mengangguk "diluar kamu seperti manusia berdarah dingin tapi didalamnya kamu seorang yang hangat"

-Silver side

Silver terbangun sebaik saja terdengar suara isak tangis yang halus silver melihat keatas dan terlihat joshua dan woozi yang berpelukkan silver bangun dari baringannya dan menepuk debu pada skirt yang dikenakan lalu memanjat balcony tingkat 3 dimana joshua dan woozi berada "kenapa woozi oppa menangis joshua oppa?" tanya silver kepada joshua dan mereka berdua terkejut dengan kehadiran silver "tidak apa-apa" silver mengangguk "ayo turun makan"

-Seungcheol pov

Keadaan menjadi riuh bila silver datang bersama joshua dan woozi aku yang melihat silver terus bangun dari kerusi dan menuju kearahnya "kemana saja kamu silver kami semua merisaukan kamu" kataku tapi silver melihatku dengan pandangan kosong dan berjalan kearah dapur aku mengikuti silver dari belakang "silver jawap oppa kemana kamu tadi? apa kamu tidak tahu kami semua merisaukan kamu silver?" aku mahu melangkah mendekat tapi silver melempar pisau betul-betul di sebelah telingaku dan pisau itu menacap pada dinding "silver tidak ada mood mahu bercakap" aku mencabut pisau itu dan berjalan kearah silver "kenapa kamu selalu sembunyikan rasa sakit itu untuk diri kamu saja silver!" silver melihatku "kerana aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk memastikan hidupmu bahagia oppa! dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menunaikan janji itu kerana itu hati aku sakit oppa!" aku terkejut mendengar pengakuan silver dan melangkah perlahan keluar dari dapur dan duduk dikerusi meja makan. ' **valancia apa yang sudah aku lakukan? aku sudah bebankan silver dengan tanggungjawapku dan soal hatiku juga, tuhan aku bersalah pada silver** '

-Author pov

-Silver side

Silver memandang keluar tingkap "appa, silver akan tunaikan janji appa walauapapun caranya, dan eonnie violet minta maaf kerana tidak bisa menunaikan janji violet untuk eonnie"

-TBC-

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudi membaca cerita membosankan ini..

Wah! nampaknya cerita ini tidak lama lagi akan berakhir! jadi selamat membaca dengan segala hormat~~

Arigatao! Sawadikap!


	18. From Seoul to Canada 2

Chapter 18

-Author pov

Member seventeen mendengar semua percakapan silver dan juga seungcheol sungguh! mereka tidak bisa tulikan telinga mereka daripada mendengar jeritan pilu silver hati mereka semua turut sedih mendengarkannya sebaik saja seungcheol keluar dari dapur dan duduk di meja makan dalam keadaan kusut kesemua member tidak jadi mahu bertanya jeonghan yang duduk menghadap seungcheol mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut untuk menghilangkan strees yang dialami kekasihnya itu "huuh~~ kita akan makan diluar nampaknya silver tidak ada mood untuk masak untuk kita semua sebelum kita pergi semua harus berkemas kerana selepas makan kita akan terus ke canada faham semua?" kata seungcheol dengan wajah cerah serta senyuman yang hangat kesemua member seventeen mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja makan kecuali untuk seungcheol dan jeonghan, seungcheol masih duduk kerana mahu menstabilkan fikirannya dan jeonghan pula mahu menemani seungcheol juga tidak mahu seungcheol melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku sudah tidak tahu mahu bertindak apa lagi! fikiranku kusut, hatiku pula diam seribu bahasa…. aku melihat jeonghan yang menungguku dengan ekor mata aku dapat menangkap wajah risau jeonghan, aku menghembuskan nafas halus lalu menghentuk kepalaku keatas meja makan "yak! hyung kenapa dengan kamu ini?!" kata jeonghan sambil mengangkat kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya "hyung tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana lagi angel.. tampa hyung sedar hyung sudah lukakan silver dengan tanggungjawab serta soal hidup hyung sendiri" tiba-tiba aku rasakan bibir lembut jeonghan di dahiku lama, selepas melepas ciumman jeonghan melihatku dengan senyuman cerah "hyung aku yang kenal tidak akan mengalah terhadap silver" aku tersenyum lalu mengangam tangan lembut itu "terima kasih angel" lalu kami berdua bangun dari meja makan dan melangkah ke kamar.

-Incheon Airpord

Selepas meminta kebenaran untuk mendarat akhirnya jet peribadi mewah milik tuan choi mendarat dengan mulus sebaik saja jet itu menjejak tanah tuan choi terus membuka pintu jet peribadinya dengan sendiri lalu turun kebawah "tuan besar! tunggu sebentar!" jerit ejen lim kepada tuan choi yang belari laju "tidak ada masa untuk menunggu aku harus meminta maaf kepada anak gadisku!~~~" seru tuan choi kepada ejen lim "aduh~ sampai kapan tuan besar akan berperangai begitu? umurnya tahun ini saja sudah 46 tahun" kata ejen lim sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ejen lim ayo cepat!" jerit tuan choi dan di ikuti dengan langkah tergesa ejen lim yang mengejar lari tuan besarnya.

-Seventeen pov

Kami semua sudah sampai ke restoren cepat saji yang dipilih seungcheol dan duduk dimeja makan yang sudah dipesan khas untuk kami semua "eomma, apa appa akan memarahi silver lagi?" tanya joshua kepada jeonghan "rasanya tidak, appa sangat sayangkan silver jadi dia tidak akan memarahinya" joshua mengangguk "woozi bagaimana keadaanmu? semakin baik?" woozi yang ditanya secara mengejut dari jeonghan memasang wajah binggung "kenapa denganku?" tanya woozi kembali "kamu tidak bisa berbohong pada eomma woozi, apa kamu ingat eomma tidak tahu kamu menangis sebentar tadi?" woozi yang mendengar percakapan jeonghan terkejut "tidak, aku tidak menangis" bantah woozi sambil melihat wajah joshua yang tersenyum lembut sambil memandangnya "joshua tidak memberi tahu eomma" woozi menghembuskan nafas "iya aku menangis" jujur woozi "kenapa kamu menangis hyung?" tanya chan woozi hanya diam "jihoon lebih baik kamu bercerita" kata jeonghan dengan memanggil nama asli woozi dan mereka semua tahu jika jeonghan memanggil mereka dengan nama asli atau penuh itu bermaksud jeonghan sedang menahan diri daripada marah besar. Mahu tidak mahu woozi terpaksa membuka mulut bercerita.

Selepas bercerita mereka semua mengangguk faham serta juga memasang wajah sayu sementara woozi sudah mengalirkan air matanya semula dan ditenangkan joshua "jadi tangisan yang aku dengar itu tangisan silver" kata the8 sambil memegang dadanya jun yang melihat wajah the8 yang ingin menangis memeluk kekasihnya supaya kuat jeonghan pula hanya tersenyum sayu dan cuba menguatkan diri dia lalu menepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk mengambil perhatian anak-anaknya "sebaiknya kalian hapuskan senyuman sedih kalian silver tidak suka melihat kalian terluka atau tercedera jadi jangan pernah sesekali menunjukan wajah sedih kalian termasuk juga dihadapan appa faham?" mereka semua mengangguk faham lalu menghapuskan air mata dan memasang senyuman secerah mungkin selepas itu pintu kamar mereka dibuka dan pelayang masuk menghidangkan makanan mereka sebaik saja pelayan itu mahu bereda Dk menarik tangan pelayan itu "maafkan saya, tapi ada kamu lihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang masuk bersama kami semua?" pelayan itu berfikir sebentar lalu melihat wajah Dk "namja tinggi dengan yeoja yang separas dadanya itu?" Dk menganggukkan kepala "mereka memesan sebuah kamar asing untuk mereka berdua" Dk melepaskan tangan pelayan itu "terima kasih" pelayan itu menunduk hormat dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi tetapi dipanggil jun "maafkan saya, tapi boleh kamu beritahu saya dimana kamar mereka?" pelayan itu mengelengkan kepalanya "maaf, mereka tidak mahu diganggu" jeonghan yang mendengar kata pelayan itu terus berdiri tegak berkata "yak! aku ini isterinya dan yang bertanyakan soalan itu anaknya jadi kami berhak tahu di mana appa mereka berada, atau kamu berpakat dengan suamiku untuk bertemu dengan selingkuhnya?!" kata jeonghan dengan wajah yang dibuat semarah mungkin pelayan itu menunduk "maafkan saya, suami anda berada di kamar 4" lalu pelayan itu keluar jeonghan kembali duduk dengan tenang dan sedikit ketawa "eomma hebat!" kata member seventeen serentak jeonghan hanya tersenyum bangga.

Sebaik saja tahu dimana kamar seungcheol dan silver Dk dan hoshi terus kesana mengintip apa yang terjadi lalu terdengar perbincangan seungcheol dan silver yang terdengar serious.

-Author pov

-Seungcheol & Silver side

Seungcheol dan silver makan dengan tenang sambil bersembang dengan serious "sebaik saja kita sampai ke sana, apa yang kamu mahu lakukan silver? menyerang mereka dahulu atau beri mereka masa?" silver menelan makanannya lalu bercakap "silver tidak tahu, kedua-duanya adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menamatkannya tapi juga mempunyai kesan buruk tersendiri", "maksud kamu? kalau kita serang mereka sebaik saja kita sampai mereka tidak akan bisa melawan kita kerana tidak membuat persediaan yang baik, jika kita memberi mereka masa kita mampu perhatikan mereka dengan lebih terliti peluang untuk kita menang tinggi silver" silver meletakkan sumpitnya lalu memandang seungcheol dengan tajam "itu dari segi kebaikannya, seperti yang oppa bilang peluang kita untuk menang memang tinggi, jika kita menyerang sebaik saja kita sampai kesana kita tidak akan tahu kejutan apa yang 'white orkid' akan berikan pada kita dia seorang yang licik dan oppa tahu itu, begitu juga dengan masa yang kita ambil untuk meneliti mereka mungkin mereka juga akan lalukan hal yang sama seperti yang kita lakukan" seungcheol memejamkan matanya untuk mencari jalan untuk menghancurkan 'white orkid' untuk selamanya sedangkan silver sambung makan kembali "tenang ambil masa oppa" seungcheol membuka matanya dan melihat silver yang bersahaja "kamu tidak mahu musnahkan 'white orkid' dengan segera silver?", "silver tidak akan kembali kesini jika oppa tidak terlibat dengan 'white orkid'" seungcheol mengangguk "jadi kamu sudah tahu dari awal yang oppa akan berhadapan dengan 'white orkid'?" tanya seungcheol untuk mendapat kepastian "tidak juga, semasa oppa call silver, silver hanya lihat bayangan yang tidak jelas tapi silver pasti itu 'white orkid'" seungcheol mengangguk "kerana itu kamu kesini silver? untuk pastikan itu 'white orkid'? kamu kadang-kadang gila silver", "silver sentiasa lakukan apa yang silver rasa betul oppa" seungcheol tersenyum "oppa kenal kamu dari kecil silver oppa tahu setiap inci perubahan diri kamu" silver tersenyum "jadi… apa oppa tahu apa yang silver lakukan di prancis?" tanya silver sambil tersenyum tipis " leftenan jeneral for special army", "rupanya berita tentangku tidak pernah putus dari telingamu oppa" seungcheol tersenyum meremehkan silver "aku tidak akan pernah atau lepaskan sesuatu yang aku sayang dan kamu itu adikku silver", "hentikan ayat menjijikanmu itu" seungcheol mengantikan senyuman remehkannya kepada senyuman lembut "jangan salahkan oppa kerana bermulut manis", "satu soalan oppa mahu mereka semua lupakan kita dengan cara baik atau buruk?" seungcheol merenung mata kosong silver "oppa pilih mereke lupakan kita dengan cara b…"

-Author pov

Silver yang perasan ada gerakan pada pintu terus bangun dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu itu tapi tidak terlihat sesiapa pun disana "kenapa silver?" tanya seungcheol yang melihat wajah silver yang curiga pada sesuatu "silver rasa ada orang mencuri dengar perbualan kita" kata silver lalu menutup kembali pintu dan duduk semula "perasaan kamu saja" silver menangguk lalu kembali makan.

Dk dan hoshi yang hampir ditangkap oleh silver kerana mencuri dengar bersembunyi di kamar sebelah lalu mengambil nafas lega kerana berjaya lari "silver sememangnya bahaya" kata hoshi dan diangguki Dk "tapi aku mahu tahu apa jawapan appa aku tidak sempat mendengarkannya kamu dengar?" Dk yang mendengar pertanyaan dari hyung manisnya hanya mengelengkan kepala "aku juga tidak mendengarkannya hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak mahu silver tahu kita ada disini" hoshi mengangguk lalu mereka keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali ke kamar makan mereka.

-Seventeen pov

Sebaik saja Dk dan hoshi masuk member seventeen terus menunggu cerita dari mereka berdua "jadi apa yang appa kalian bincangkan dengan silver?" tanya jeonghan dengan nada yang tidak sabar hingga vernon harus mengusap lembut belakang eommanya "appa dengan silver tidak berbincang banyak mereka hanya berbincang bagaimana mereka mahu menyerang 'white orkid' itu saja tidak lebih" mereka yang lain mengangguk dan mula memakan makanan mereka, sedang mereka makan pintu kamar dibuka dan seorang namja masuk kedalam dengan pakaian serba hitam "maafkan aku, tapi bisa aku bertanyakan sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya namja itu dengan lembut jeonghan yang merasa tidak sedap hati menekan butang pada gelang tangan yang dibelikan silver "maafkan aku, tapi bisa kamu bertanya kepada orang lain sahaja kami harus segera pergi dari sini" member seventeen yang sedar akan pertuturan jeonghan yang tidak bersahabat turut berhati-hati dengan namja itu "tidak perlu risau, aku akan berkelakuan baik dengan kalian" kata namja itu sambil menunjukkan butterfly knife yang ada ditangannya seventeen mula menunjukan wajah takut "kalian tidak perlu risau" selepas itu member seventeen memasang senyuman cerah "kenapa kalian tersenyum?" chan menunjuk kebelakang namja itu dengan wajah yang gembira sekali sebaik saja namja itu toleh kebelakang dia melihat seorang yeoja pendek dan seorang namja yang tersenyum melihatnya "apa kamu baru saja menakutkan keluargaku~?" tanya seungcheo, sambil tersenyum lalu namja itu ditendang oleh silver tepat didadanya namja itu jatuh keatas meja makan lalu memuntahkan darah "oppa atau silver?" tanya silver "kamu saja oppa malas mahu ganti baju" silver mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah namja itu dan duduk diatas pelutnya "woozi oppa ambiklan pisau itu" woozi mengambil pisau namja yang tercampak tadi kepada silver "lain kali kalau mahu berjumpa mereka kamu harus melepasi aku atau oppaku yang baik itu" kata silver sambil megelar pipi namja itu member seventeen yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit geli "kalau kamu ada niat baik kami tentu benarkan kamu berjumpa dengan mereka, tapi malangnya niat kamu tidak baik dan kami terpaksa membunuh kamu~" kata silver lembut lalu menikam jantung namja itu dengan perlahan sekali namja itu mahu menjerit tapi segera seungcheol tutup dengan tangannya "adikku cukup tidak suka kalau permainannya bising" silver menekankan lagi pisau itu hingga terbenam anak matanya "tikam sikit aja sudah mati! lemah!" umpat silver "ayo kita keluar" kata seungcheol "tapi appa bagaimana dengan mayat ini?" tanya seunggwang "jangan risau ejen seung akan uruskannya"

-Incheon Airport

Kesemua member seventeen termasuk silver masuk kedalam Airport dan menunggu ditempat yang disediakan kerana pesawat mereka belum bersedia untuk pergi sambil menunggu silver dan seungcheol sebuk membaca file-file jenayah yang dilakukan 'white orkid' "oppa tidak menyangka dia sudah kotorkan tangannya ketika berumur 10 tahun" kata seungcheol dengan nada teruja "oppa silver berlajar membunuh ketika umur silver 11 tahun dan ianya hanya beza 1 tahun" seungcheol mengangguk lalu mengusap lembut kepala silver "kamu membunuh kerana mahu melepaskan rasa kecewa terhadap keluarga kamu dan ianya bagus", "apa maksud oppa dengan bagus?", "walaupun kamu rasa kecewa dangan keluarga kamu, kamu masih mampu berfikir dengan waras dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pelindung negara" silver meganggukkan kepalanya "eonni yang berpesan kepada silver untuk menjadi seorang yang berguna kepada negara suatu hari nanti"

-Jeonghan pov

Aku baru saja kembali daripada memberi roti pada wonwoo yang katanya lapar "hyung kenapa tidak duduk dekat appa?" tanya wonwoo memandangkan aku duduk disebelahnya "eomma tidak mahu menganggu appa yang sedang melakukan tugasnya" wonwoo mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mingyu "hyung" panggil mingyu "kenapa?" mingyu menarik nafas "aku tahu soalan ini tidak pantas ditanya tapi aku harus" aku tersenyum bila mingyu memasang wajah kasihan "tidak mengapa tanyakan saja", "selepas appa dan silver selesaikan misi mereka, apa mereka... akan tinggalkan kita semua?" hatikun berdenyut sakit "appa sudah berjanji kepada eomma yang dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita semua, appa juga bilang dia tidak pernah mengukir janji yang di lakukan" mingyu menangangguk "baru sekarang hatiku tenang" aku memasang wajah hairan "aku tahu ini kedengaran aneh tapi, selepas kedatangan appa aku rasa lebih selamat dan merasakan seolah-olah appa, appa kandungku perlakuan appa yang hangat selalu buatkan aku rasa selesa juga kurangkan rasa rinduku pada appa yang berada jauh dariku" jeonghan mengangguk "eomma pergilah pada appa dia terlihat kusut" aku melihat seungcheol sebentar lalu bangun dari kerusi dan berjalan kearah seungcheol dan duduk disebelahnya kemudian sandarkan kepalaku kebahunya lalu memeluk lengan keker itu dengan manja seungcheol menoleh kearahku dan menghadiahkan ciuman lembut di dahiku "hyung sedang membaca apa?" seungcheol menunjukan file yang sedang dia baca kepadaku dan mataku membulat "hyung banyaknya mayat" kataku bila melihat gambar mayat mereput yang banyak dikumpulkan sekali "ini hasil kerja 'white orkid' kejam bukan?" aku mencubit pipi kanan seungcheol "hyung berucap seperti perkara itu tidak menakutkan sekali" seungcheol ketawa kecil "sudah hampir 16 tahun hyung berada dalam dunia risikan ini angel hyung sudah biasa kejam seumpama sarap di dunia gelap sana" aku mengangguk "bagaimana hyung menjadi spy?" tanyaku penasaran "appa hyung, salah seorang temannya adalah seorang spy dari nagara luar, appa memberi hyung dua pilihan menjadi askar atau spy" aku mengangguk "jadi hyung memilih menjadispy tapi kenapa?" seungcheol melihat mataku lalu tersenyum "hyung juga tidak tahu appa menanyakan soalan itu semasa hyung berumur 6 tahun, apa yang hyung terfikir pada masa itu adalah appa hyung sudah menjadi jeneral jadi biarlah hyung menjadi spy pula" aku mengangguk "ah! aku mahu tahu eomma hyung bekerja sebagai apa?", "eomma hyung bekerja sebagai tentera merin mendengarkannya terkejut "apa?! appa hyung jeneral dan eomma hyung tentera merin? apa dalam keluarga hyung tidak ada orang normal atau biasa?!" seungcheol hanya ketawa "kalau kamu mendengar tentang datuk hyung pasti kamu pikir dia gila, keluarga kami sudah berjanji akan sentiasa berkhidmat untuk negara", "tapi hyung bisa berkhidmat kepada negara dengan cara yang lainkan seperti menjadi usahawan berjaya", "angelku sayang, darah panas pahlawan sedang mengalir dalam badan hyung jadi mana mungkin hyung mahu menjadi usahawan nanti hyung diketawakan ahli keluarga yang lain" aku hanya muncungkan bibirku tanda merajuk "jangan muncungkan bibirmu begitu angel" aku menoleh melihat seungcheol "kalau aku tidak mahu berhenti apa yang hyung akan lakukan?" selepas itu seungcheol mengecup bibirku sekilas "hyung sudah memberi amaran pada kamu angelku"

-Author pov

Wajah jeonghan terus berubah menjadi merah kerana perlakuan seungcheol walaupun begitu jeonghan tetap bersyukur tiada siapa pun yang sedar perbuatan seungcheol juga bahagia kerana seungcheol selalu tunjukan kasih sayangnya kepada jeonghan walaupun sekecil apa pun sedang tenang mereka menunggu terdengar suara jeritan namja paruh baya "uwa! anak gadis manisku appa minta maaf!" selepas itu terlihatlah tuan choi yang berlari laju meneju kearah silver lantas memeluk silver dengan kuat "uwaa! silver appa minta maaf kerana melukan hati kamu~" silver hanya menepuk belakang tuan choi supaya bertenang seungcheol yang melihat perlakuan gaje appanya hanya menutup wajah kerana malu sambil mengucapkan mantra 'appaku seorang yang normal' jeonghan yang mendengar mantra seungcheol hanya ketawa kecil dan mengecup pipi namja tampan itu sekilas.

Selepas hampir 1 jam menunggu pesawat mereka siap sedia untuk berlepas disebabkan ingin keselesaan dan privet silver sudah memesan pesawat first class untuk mereka berangkat ke Canada walaupun appa seungcheol sudah memohon kepada mereka menggunakan jet pribadinya untuk kesana. Silver menyerahkan kad kunci kamar kepada member seventeen "setiap kamar hanya bisa memuatkan 3 orang saja, jadi pilih pasangan masing-masing" selepas itu mereka semua mengambil keputusan untuk sekamar dengan couple masing-masing.

-Kamar 3

Sebaik saja masuk kedalam jeonghan terus saja berbaring diatas katil sedangkan seungcheol masih membaca file sambil berjalan lalu duduk disofa yang disediakan "hyung sudahlah mambaca itu mari sini baring sama aku" seungcheol hanya mengelengkan kepalanya "tidak angelku, hyung harus mencari tahu kelicikan dan taktic yang digunakan 'white orkid' setiap kali dia membunuh" jeonghan menjulingkan matanya keatas tanda jengah jeonghan bangun dari baringnya lalu berjalan kearah seungcheol merampas file itu dan letakkan keatas meja lalu menarik tangan seungcheol dengan perlahan mengikutnya ke katil jeonghan naik ke katil dan naik dengan perlahan-lahan lalu seungcheol menindih jeonghan dengan lembut "angkat kepala kamu" jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya lalu seungcheol meletakkan tangannya dibawah kepala jeonghan supaya dijadikan bantal dan tangan seungcheol yang satu lagi mengusap lembut rambut harum jeonghan "angelku sangat cantik" bisik seungcheol lalu mengecup lama bibir lembut itu.

-TBC-

Arigatao! Sawadikap!


	19. From Seoul to Canada 3

Chapter 19

-Author pov

-Kamar 4

The8 mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa dan memandang keluar tingkap jun yang duduk menhadap the8 memandang kekasihnya dengan sayang "apa yang kamu fikirkan minghao?" the8 mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jun "aku cuma berfikir keselamatan mereka hyung" kata the8 dengan iklas dan wajah risau "kenapa kamu berfikir begitu? appa dan silver pasti akan selamat" the8 mengangguk "aku tahu, malahan aku selalu menyakinkan diriku bahawa mereka akan selamat hyung" the8 terdiam sebentar lalu memegang dadanya "tapi semakin lama rasa yakinku semakin hilang hyung, aku berasa kita seolah-olah tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi" kali ini giliran jun pula yang terdiam ' **apa yang dikatakan minghao ada benarnya aku juga turut merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka berdua, tuhan jaga mereka daripada ditimpa perkara yang buruk** ' doa jun di dalam hati "jangan risau itu mungkin perasaan kamu sahaja" senyum jun untuk menenangkan hati the8.

-Kamar 5

Mingyu dan wonwoo sama-sama berbaring diatas katil dan saling berpelukan "hyung.."panggil mingyu lembut "kenapa?" tanya wonwoo dengan nada perlahan kerana kantuk yang menyerang "kalau semuanya sudah selesai apa kita semua akan kembali kepada kehidupan normal kita?", "maksud kamu itu apa?", "bila appa dan silver berjaya membunuh musuh mereka, apa kita akan kembali hidup normal? seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang berlaku" wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya "appa dan silver sudah berjanji akan melindungi kita, jadi kita pasti bisa kembali kepada kehidupan normal" kata wonwoo tenang lalu memejamkan matanya mingyu yang sedar hyung kesayangannya sudah memejamkan mata mengecup dahi itu lembut dan mengikuti wonwoo ke dunia mimpi.

-Kamar 6

Vernon sedang bermain psp yang disedikan di dalam kamar itu dengan asyik sekali hingga tidak menghiraukan seunggwang yang sedaya upaya menarik perhatian vernon dari pada bermain psp terus akibat tidak tahan seunggwang menggunakan suara merdunya "YAK! VERNON APA SALAHNYA KAU MEMBERI SEDIKIT PERHATIAN KEPADAKU?!" perlahan-lahan vernon mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah seunggwang yang merah "mau main bersamaku?" tanya vernon sambil menunjukan psp yang ada ditangan kanannya kepada seunggwang "bagaimana aku mahu main jika pspnya hanya satu?" tanya seunggwang dengan nada marah vernon menghembuskan nafas lalu menarik seunggwang kuat hingga seunggwang terjatuh ke atas ribanya vernon memeluk seunggwang dan kembali bermain dengan pspnya seunggwang yang mendapat perlakuan itu berasa malu serta merta rasa marahnya hilang begitu saja "berhentilah memarahku, kamu terlihat lebih imut seperti harimau"kata vernon jujur "apa? kamu samakan aku dengan harimau? apa maksudmu itu vernon?" vernon yang sedar tersilap kata meletakkan kepalanya kebahu kiri seunggwang "mianhae" lalu mengecup leher itu lembut.

-Kamar 7

Nampaknya pasangan ini hanya bersembang dengan hangat dan mesra sekali tanpa ada sebarang masalah. Lebih baik tinggalkan mereka berdua.

-Kamar 8

Namja manis yang mempunyai nama asli Lee Jihoon itu sudah terlelap dengan lenanya di atas katil tanpa sebarang gangguan begitu juga joshua yang menemani kekasih manisnya tidur.

-Kamar 9

Chan hanya bermain dengan game yang disediakan didalam kamarnya dengan aman dan penuh bahagia tanpa sebarang masalah.

-Kamar 10

Silver sedang menjamu selera sambil menyiapkan kertas kerja yang appanya berikan juga membaca setiap maklumat tentang 'white orkid'.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku terjaga sebaik saja mendengar penguguman yang mengatakan kami semua akan mendarat dalam masa 15 minit lagi aku mengusap kepala angelku dengan lambut lalu mengecup dahi itu lama sehingga jeonghan mencelekkan matanya "selamat pagi angel" kataku sambil tersenyum, jeonghan mengusap matanya perlahan lalu duduk "kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak "15 minit lagi kita akan mendarat" jeonghan mengangguk "kamu mahu makan dahulu sebelum turun atau makan sebaik saja kita sampai ke cabin silver?", "disini saja hyung~ aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang" aku mengangguk lalu memesan makanan untuk dihantarkan ke kamar. Sebaik saja makanan sampai jeonghan terus saja makan dengan semangat sekali aku tersenyum bila melihat mata berbinar jeonghan "makan dengan baik, nanti kamu tercekik" jeonghan mengangguk dan mula makan dengan teratur "kenapa makannya lambat sekali hyung?", "bagaimana hyung mahu makan kalau melihat kamu saja sudah membuatkan hyung kenyang?" wajah jeonghan mengeluarkan warna merah tipis "cantik" bisiku perlahan.

-Jeonghan pov

Pipiku memerah bila mendengar ayat manis dari seungcheol walaupun begitu aku teruskan memakan makananku selepas menghabiskan makanan dan berkemas pesawat kami mendarat turun dengan baik sekali seungcheol membukan pintu kamar untukku keluar dahulu "turun dulu sama yang lain nanti hyung datang" aku mengangguk lalu turun dari pesawat dengan member seventeen yang lain dan menunggu di ruang menunggu selepas 4 minit menunggu seungcheol dan silver datang kearah kami semua "ayo kita ke vila silver" kami semua mengangguk "eh! appa bagaimana dengan bagasi kami semua?" silver membuka mulutnya "jangan risau, ejen seung akan menguruskannya oppaduel pasti lapar" mereka semua mengusap perut masing-masing tanda lapar "cepat hyung sebelum anak-anak ini bertukar menjadi tengkorak!" kataku dan disambut dengan ketawa seungcheol "bawa bertenang angel vila silver tidak jauh hanya 50 km dari sini" aku yang memdengarnya terkejut "kalau begitu aku yang kenyang bisa lapar semula hyung!" seungcheol mengusap kepalaku lembut "jangan risau kalau hyung dan silver yang memandu kalian pasti akan sampai dengan cepat"

-Author pov

Kini kesemua member seventeen menyesal kerana mempercayai kata-kata manis seungcheol ini kerana seungcheol dan silver sedang memandu mengalahkan setan dirasuk! "a..a ppa aku masih muda dan sayang n.. nyawaku boleh appa perlahankan sedikit?!" kata mingyu sambil memegang seatbelt dengan kuat kerana takut dengan pemanduan seungcheol yang laju "maaf, tidak boleh mingyu appa lupa dimana letaknya vilal silver jadi appa perlu membawa laju untuk terus mengikuti silver" kata seungcheol tenang sambil melajukan lagi van yang dipandunya daripada 120 km/j kepada 160 km/j mereka yang lain hanya mampu berdoa di dalam hati supaya dipanjangkan umur.

Lain pula dengan member seventeen yang berada di dalam van bersama silver mereka hanya diam tidak membuka mulut itu kerana sebelum mereka semua naik kedalam van silver sudah berpesan kalau mereka bersuara walaupun sedikit silver akan kehilangan focus dan mereka mungkin akan terlibat dalam kemalangan yang dasyat jadi terpaksalah mereka menahan jeritan mereka daripada terkeluar walaupun di dalam hati jantung mereka seperti berhenti berfungi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke vilal dengan selamat silver memperlahankan van termasuk seungcheol yang mengikut silver daripada belakang.

-Seventeen pov

"Oppaduel turun dulu pergi ke kaunter pertanyaan dan bilang mahu kunci cabin no.23" mereka semua mengangguk faham "satu lagi, silver dan seungcheol oppa mahu keluar sebentar jadi jaga diri oppaduel dengan baik silver juga ada tinggalkan ejen silver untuk perhatikan oppaduel" sekali lagi member seventeen menganggukkan kepada lalu keluar dari van dalam keadaan yang pening sedangkan seunggwang juga wonwoo sudah muntah kerana pemanduan silver yang sangat berhemah seungcheol berjalan kearah silver "appa mahu keluar sebentar jadi jaga diri kalian dengan baik, ingat pesan appa jangan pergi mana-mana selagi appa dan silver tidak pulang dan kamu angel kalau merasa sesuatu yang kurang baik lebih baik kamu memanggil hyung dan silver dengan segera" jeonghan mengangguk patuh dengan arahan seungcheol, seungcheol berjalan kearah jeonghan lalu mengecup dahi jeonghan dengan lembut "hyung pergi dulu" begitu juga dengan silver yang mengecup pipi member seventeen yang lain lalu seungcheol dan silver berjalan pergi.

Jeonghan pergi ke kaunter untuk mengambil kunci seperti yang dipesan silver selepas itu mereka semua mula berjalan mencari cabin untuk mereka menetap selama 1 minggu selepas 3 minit mereka berjalan mereka menjumpai cabin kayu yang besar dan sedikit jauh dari cabin yang lain kerana cabin itu agak masuk kedalam hutan dan sedikit tinggi dari cabin yang lain. Sebaik saja melangkah masuk member seventeen terus menuju ke meja makan kerana terlampau lapar mujurlah makanan sudah dihidangan jadi mereka semua hanya perlu duduk dan menjamu selera "wah~! tempat ini sangat selesa untuk aku mencipta lirik baru!" kata woozi sambil tersenyum cerah dan melihat sekeliling yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju kerana sibuk memenuhkan mulut mereka dengan makanan "silver bilang kamar di atas ada 6 dan dibawah ada 3 jadi siapa yang mahu kamar diatas?" tanya jeonghan setelah selesai makan "teserah eomma saja kami semua ikut saja" jawap jun santai jeonghan mengangguk lalu mula berfikir "joshua, jun, Dk, vernon, mingyu, dan eomma akan ambil kamar atas kalian yang lain tidur di kamar bawah ok?" mereka hanya mengangguk.

Selesai makan mereka semua berehat di ruangtamu dan dihidangkan teh hangat, bagasi mereka juga sudah diletakkan kedalam kamar masing-masing sambil mereka bersembang seunggwang bertanya "eomma kenapa appa dan silver lama sekali sih?" jeonghan yang mendengar pertanyaan seunggwang hanya menjungkit kedua bahunya "eomma juga tidak tahu chagi" tiba-tiba pintu cabin mereka diketuk dengan lembut jeonghan terus bangun dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu dan berharap ianya seungcheol juga silver sebaik saja jeonghan membuka pintu bukan wajah seungcheol atau silver yang dilihat melainkan tubuh seorang namja tinggi berwajah datar "siapa kamu?" tanya jeonghan was-was member seventeen yang sedar akan kehadiran namja itu turut berdiri untuk berjaga-jaga, namja tinggi itu melihat satu per satu wajah member seventeen dan diakhiri jeonghan "tidak perlu risau, aku bukannya musuh kalian jadi kamu tidak perlu menekan gelang kamu itu" jeonghan terkejut kerana namja itu sedar akan tindakkannya "aku Levi Ackerman teman kerja silver" jeonghan serta member seventeen yang lain menghembus nafas lega kerana namja itu teman silver "aku kesini mencari silver, kemana dia?", "maaf, silver keluar dan aku tidak tahu bila dia akan pulang" kata jeonghan dengan lembut levi menganggukkan kepalanya "jangan bilang kepada dia aku datang kesini" jeonghan mengangguk dan levi tinggalkan cabin itu "namja itu seram" ucap seunggwang dan mingyu "aku tidak tahu bagaimana silver boleh bergaul dengan orang-orang seram begitu" jeonghan menutup pintu "eomma juga tidak tahu" sekali lagi pintu cabin itu diketuk dan dibuka jeonghan kali ini ianya disambut dengan senyuman ceria jeonghan "hyung~!"

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tersenyum bila mendengar suara manja jeonghan lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan mendaratkan ciuman manis dibibir lembut itu "dimana silver?" tanya jeonghan kepadaku "silver pergi melihat ladang kudanya" jeonghan mengangguk lalu kami berdua masuk kedalam cabin "appa kemana? dimana silver?" tanya hoshi "menguruskan keselamatan cabin semasa kita semua berada disini dan silver pula melihat ladang kudanya" mereka semua mengangguk "kalian sudah makan?", "sudah!" jawap mereka serentak dan aku tersenyum senang jeonghan menarik tanganku naik ke tingkat atas lalu masuk kedalam kamar aku duduk di atas katil dan jeonghan duduk dibelakangku lalu mengurut bahuku dengan lembut aku tersenyum "ada sesuatu yang menganggu fikiran kamu angle?", "tidak, aku tiba-tiba saja musim manjaku datang" aku mengangguk lalu memegang tangan jeonghan yang mengurut bahuku dengan lembut itu lalu memusingkan badanku sepenuhnya kearah jeonghan "mahu keluar petang nanti? jalan-jalan di kebun silver?" jeonghan mengangguk senang "jadi sekarang berikan hyung senyum terindahmu itu" jeonghan tersenyum cerah kearahku aku mengusap pipi kanan jeonghan dengan lembut "angleku sentiasa cantik" wajah jeonghan memerah aku ketawa kecil "hyung berhenti membuatku malu" aku menarik tubuh indah itu kedalam pelukanku "hyung.." panggil jeonghan dengan lembut "semasa hyung keluar ada seorang namja datang kesini".

-Author pov

Seungcheol terkejut langsung bertanya "apa yang dia mahu? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya "kami semua baik-baik saja, dia bilang dia teman kerja silver" seungcheol mengangguk "kenapa dia kemari?" , "dia mahu mencari silver, tapi hyung jangan bilang pada silver namja itu mencarinya" , "kenapa?" tanya seungcheol "dia bilang jangan beritahu silver dia datang kesini" , "baiklah, sekarang ini hyung mahu angle hyung pergi mandi selepas itu temanin hyung tidur ok?" Jeonghan mengangguk "hyung pula tidak mandi?" , "setelah kamu".

-3:00 ptg

Cuaca di Canada sangat baik dan nyaman juga tidak panas membuatkan member seventeen mahu keluar bermain diluar cabin "daripada kalian bermain disini ayo kita kebun strawberry milik silver" kata seungcheol kepada anaknya yang lain "baiklah appa" sahut mereka setuju. Seungcheol merangkul pinggang jeonghan dengan erat lalu mengecup pipi mulus itu sekilas jeonghan hanya tersenyum bahagia.

-Jeonghan pov

Kami semua akhirnya sampai ke kebun strawberry milik silver kebunnya sangat luas "indah sekali" kataku sambil melihat strawberry yang merah "suka?" Aku mengangguk "idea silver sangat unik tapi indah" kataku kerana strawberry yang ditanam bukannya berbaris lurus melainkan pokoknya dibiarkan melilit besi pintu gerbang yang banyak sekali "sambil berjalan kita boleh memetik dan memakannya" aku tersenyum seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri aku dan seungcheol lalu memberikan bekas yang berisi chocolate cair pada seungcheol "cik muda mahu chocolate atau vanilla?" kata yeoja paruh baya itu sambil melihat wajahku lalu ketawa seungcheol pecah "hahahaha... bibi dia ini namja bukannya yeoja" aku mencubit lengan seungcheol "tidak kelakar!" yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum "kalau begitu, saya minta maaf" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum "tidak mengapa, beri aku chocolate" kataku dengan lembut lalu mengambil bekas yang diberikan "beseronoklah" aku mengangguk.


	20. Canada sweet memory

Chapter 20

-Author pov

Kesemua member seventeen masuk kedalam kebun dengan riang sekali bersama pasangan masing-masing kecuali chan kerana dia anak bongsu dan silver tidak ada untuk menemaninya, seungcheol pula tidak perlu bilang tangan kanan dia sentiasa berlengkar manis di pinggang rampin jeonghan, seungcheol hanya melepaskan tangannya jika dia mahu makan "hyung ini indah sekali" seru jeonghan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu seungcheol seketika seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala jeonghan sekilas "kita boleh datang kesini selalu kalau kamu mahu" jeonghan melihat seungcheol "betul hyung?" seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya "Canada umpama rumah kedua hyung" selepas itu terdengar suara kuda berlari serentak mereka semua memandang ke belakang dan melihat silver berada di atas kuda "kenapa oppa tidak bilang mahu kesini?" tanya silver lalu turun dari kudanya "oppa memang ingin memberitahumu tapi kamu saja terlampau sebuk dengan ladang kuda kamu itu" silver mengangguk "salah silver" silver memegang tali kudannya dan mula berjalan bersama mereka "oppaduel boleh petik stwarberry untuk dijadikan jem?" tanya silver kepada mereka semua "boleh aja pasti seru" kata mingyu "kajja" sambil berjalan mereka semua memetik strawberry untuk dimasukkan kedalam bakul yang dibawa oleh kuda silver.

-Chan+Silver

Chan berjalan dengan diam disebelah silver kerana tidak tahu mahu menegur silver "apa, kalian suka berada disini?" tanya silver memecahkan kesunyian chan yang terkejut hanya mengangguk "y.. ya" jawap chan dengan gugup silver menoleh melihat chan lalu tersenyum tipis sedikit berjinjit dan mengusap kepala chan dengan lembut "tidak perlu segugup itu, kalau kamu tanyakan sesuatu, tanyakan saja aku akan menjawapnya" chan tersenyum lebar "kamu ternyata seorang yang baik dan nyaman untuk diajak bicara silver!" kata chan dengan gembira lalu mula bersembang dengan silver.

-Vernon+Seunggwang

Seunggwang dengan semangat memakan strawberry yang dipetik sendiri "wah~ ini sangat enak!" kata seunggwang lalu menguyah strawberry sambil matanya terpejam vernon yang melihat kekasihnya menikmati strawberry itu menjadi iri "apa yang bagusnya buah itu daripada aku?" tanya vernon sambil memeluk pinggang seunggwang, seunggwang yang mendapat pertanyaan mengejut vernon hanya mengedipkan matanya imut "apa vernon?" vernon menghembuskan nafas "lihat, kau malahan tidak mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan" seunggwang tersenyum "aku mendengar apa yang kamu katakan itu, hanya saja sedikit mengerjaimu tidak apa-apakan?" vernon tersenyum "belajar dari mana kamu?" , "dari kamu" jawap seunggwang santai "kamu tidak mahu makan ini sangat enak" vernon mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah seunggwang lalu mengecup bibir manis itu dengan lembut "chocolatenya enak" muka seunggwang memerah vernon mengusap sisa chocolate yang ada di sudut bibir seunggwang "terima kasih.

-Dk+Hoshi

Dk dan hoshi berjalan sambil memegang tangan dengan mesra sekali dan mereka juga tidak makan seperti member lain "tempat ini indah" kata hoshi "ada yang lembah indah dari ini" jawap Dk "tempat ini sangat nyaman dan menarik" , "ada sesuatu yang lebih nyaman dan menarik daripada ini" hoshi menoleh melihat Dk "tampat ini membuatkan aku selesa dan berasa hangat yang nyaman" Dk tersenyum "hyung adalah yang terindah kepadaku, hyung seorang yang sangat nyaman dan menarik yang pernah aku ketemu dan yang paling penting aku akan sentiasa pastikan hyung selesa dalam pelukkan hangatku dan berasa nyaman" hoshi tersenyum dengan muka yang memerah Dk menarik tangan hoshi yang berada dalam gengamannya dan mencium tangan namja manis itu dengan lembut hoshi tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Dk sekilas dengan muka yang merah "wajahmu seperti strawberry yang berada di belakang kamu" kata Dk sambil ketawa dan memeluk hoshi erat.

-Jun+The8

Jun berjalan dengan santai sambil memetik strawberry untuk dimakan dan sesekali menyuap the8 kerana the8 sudah menghabiskan dia punya the8 dengan manja memeluk lengan kiri jun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu jun "hyung mahu lagi" jun tersenyum lalu memetik lagi strawberry salutinya dengan chocolate dan mensuap the8 dengan berhati-hati "kamu sudah makan dengan banyak minghao" the8 melihat wajah jun dengan pandangan puppy eyes semula jadinya "kenapa? ini sangat enak" muka jun memerah tipis kerana melihat tingkah imut the8 dan suaranya yang manja jun menoleh kearah lain menahan malu sendiri "kamu itu sudah imut dan manis, aku tidak dapat menahan diri jika kamu makin bertambah manis" the8 tersenyum lalu menarik telinga jun terlahan hingga jun menoleh "aku menjadi imut dan manis hanya untuk hyung dan aku milik hyung sepenuhnya" cukup muka jun sudah memerah seperti starwberry yang berada ditepinya.

Mingyu+ Wonwoo

Wonwoo cuba untuk mencapai strawberry yang berada di atas kepalanya tapi tidak tercapai kerana tinggi "buah sialan" gumum wonwoo sambil menginjatkan kakinya mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat dan memeluk pinggang ramping dihadapannya "buah ini tidak berdosa kenapa hyung memarahinya?" kata mingyu lalu memetik stawberry yang ingin diambil wonwoo "hyung sebal! kenapa harus dia ada diatas?" mingyu melihat strawberry yang baru dipetiknya "bentuk strawberry ini sempurna juga warnanya sangat cantik, pantas saja dia ada di atas" wonwoo melihat mingyu dengan pandangan aneh "strawberry ini umpama hyung sendiri, bagi aku hyung adalah seorang yang sempurna luar dan dalam begitu juga dengan kelakuan hyung yang menarik dan menyenangkan kerana itulah hyung sentiasa berada di atas no.1 di dalam hatiku" wonwoo memberi ketukan sayang pada kepala mingyu "hyung hanya mahu makan strawberry ini bukannya mendengar kamu" kata wonwoo lalu memakan strawberry yang dipegang mngyu "enak" kata wonwoo lalu mengecup sekilas bibir mingyu "terima kasih" ucap wonwoo lalu pergi dengan wajah merah sedangkan mingyu tersenyum cerah.

Joshua+Woozi

Woozi berjalan dengan tenang disamping joshua yang melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu kecil woozi sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya, woozi yang sedar dipandang terus melihat joshua "kenapa? ada sesuatu di wajah aku?" joshua mengelengkan kepalanya "hyung cuma teringat semasa pertama kali kita bertemu" woozi tersenyum "pertemuan yang memalukan bukan?" joshua menganggukkan kepalanya "tapi kerana itu hyung mencintai kamu" terus senyuman woozi hilang "Yak! maksudnya hyung suka aku memakai dress?!" joshua tersenyum "kamu lebih imut dengan dress chagi~" muka woozi memerah "h.. hy.. . hyung jahat!" jerit woozi dan mencubit joshua "aduh! chagi sakit~! hahaha.." muka woozi semakin merah "yak! katanya sakit kenapa malah ketawa! dan cukup memanggil aku dengan nama woozi atau jihoon!" joshua ketawa dengan keras "chagi wajah kamu memerah seperti strawberry di belakang kamu!" woozi tukarkan cubitannya kepada tamparan joshua yang tidak tahan mula berlari tapi dikejar woozi "hyung jangan lari! tanggungjawap kerana membuatkan wajah aku memerah!" joshua hanya ketawa bahagia bila mendengar jeritan woozi daripada belakang "sesiapa saja ambilkan aku guitar sekarang!"

Seungcheol hanya mengelengkan kepalanya bila mendengar jeritan woozi dan ketawa joshua yang kuat "bagaimana kamu bisa tahan dengan mereka yang berisiknya minta ampun angel?" jeonghan hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati stwarberry "terkadang mereka membuatkan aku pening kepala" kata jeonghan dengan tenang "tapi itulah salah satu cara mereka menghiburkan orang di sekeliling mereka iaitu dengan menjadi berisik" seungcheol tersenyum lalu menarik jeonghan sedikit ketepi memberi laluan kepada joshua yang dikejar woozi jeonghan yang melihat membuka mulut "joshua jangan berlari terlalu laju nanti kamu terjatuh dan woozi berhentilah mengejar joshua kamu akan kepenatan eomma tidak akan mengangkat kamu!" jerit jeonghan memperingati anak-anaknya "baik eomma!" seru joshua dan woozi bersamaan jeonghan hanya mengelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "lihat baru saja aku bilang" seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir jeonghan dengan lembut "walaupun begitu mereka tetap anak-anak kita bukan?" jeonghan mengangguk "iya, anak-anak yang paling berisik dan menyusahkan dengan cara yang meyenangkan" lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dan ketawa kecil tapi terhenti bila mendengar suara jeritan "APPA, EOMMA TOLONG! ISTERIKU DIRASUK SETAN!" , "DASAR JEMBALANG! SENJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI ISTERIMU?!" dan ketawa jeongcheol meletus.

-Silver pov

Aku melihat mereka semua tersenyum cerah termasuk juga seungcheol hatiku yang mati terasa hidup walaupun sedikit aku tersenyum tipis "ada apa-apa silver?" aku melihat chan "mereka semua tersenyum dengan gembira ianya membuatkan hati silver sedikit terusik" chan mengusap kepalaku lembut "kalau begitu cubalah tersenyum" aku mengembuskan nafas "silver sudah hilang kemampuan untuk tersenyum seperti kalian semua" , "sps yang menyebabkan kamu tidak mampun untuk tersenyum lagi silver?" sejujurnya pertanyaan chan membuatkan aku sedikit terkejut "hanya perkara yang silver tidak mampu elekkan daripada terjadi itu saja" selepas itu kami semua berjalan hingga hujung kebun dan menemui anak sungai "hah~ padahal aku mahu berjalan lagi" ucap seunggwang "jangan risau kita masih ada kebun apple dan anggur untuk dilawati esok" jawap seungcheol untukku "ayo pulang masa untuk makan malam" kataku singkat lalu kami semua berjalan untuk pulang aku melihat seungcheol memperlahankan langkahnya hingga seiring denganku "sudah meminta izin?" seungcheol ketawa kecil "dia tahu oppa hanya mahu menemani adiknya berjalan" aku mengangguk "apa yang sedang bermain difikiran kamu silver?" aku mendongak melihat seungcheol seketika dan melihat ke hadapan semula "ini kali pertama fikiran silver kosong tanpa memikirkan apa-apa oppa" seungcheol mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "bermakna kamu selesa dengan mereka" aku tersenyum tipis "ini juga kali pertama silver mendapat misi yang menyenangkan untuk seumur hidup" seungcheol ketawa kecil "salah sendiri, memilih menjadi spy antarabangsa" aku menghembuskan nafas lembut "tidak juga, sekurang-kurangnya silver bisa sejauh mungkin daripada eomma dan appa" seungcheol mengembuskan nafas kasar "kenapa kamu masih memanggil mereka dengan panggilan eomma dan appa sedangkan mereka langsung tidak layak untuk menjadi orangtua kamu" , "sudah silver bilang sekasar dan sekeras apa pun mereka terhapad silver mereka tetap appa yang membesarkan silver dan eomma yang melahirkan silver oppa" seungcheol melihatku dengan pandangan kesal "untuk pengetahuan kamu silver mereka hampir saja membunuhmu ketika kamu masih bayi" aku menganggukkan kepalaku "silver tahu itu" seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar aku mengecup sekilas pipi kiri seungcheol "silver tahu oppa risaukan silver tapi percayalah silver akan baik-baik saja" kataku lalu naik keatas kuda dan pergi.


End file.
